Dragon ball: RWBY
by Shadow-Proclamation8
Summary: What if the Dragon ball universe and the RWBY universe were the same? What if Goku was not the only Saiyan baby sent off world? Follow this Saiyan as he grows up on a world of bloody evolution, and try's to save it from the those who would see it destroyed. But they will be unprepared, for a new threat they've never seen is on the horizon.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So to start off I want to say (as we all know)the Dragon Ball series rocks! And I thought it would be fun to see DB and RWBY come together. I haven't really decided for pairing yet so if you have any ideas please do not hesitate to speak, or in this case review/PM me. So with that out of the way I say read on my readers!**

 **I own nothing but my OC's and the story. Dragon Ball/Z/GT/Super, are all owned by Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Funimation. RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth.**

Every race has it's defining qualities. Namekians, for their green skin and asexual biology. Humans for their tenacity and egos. But the Saiyans for their warrior spirit, lust for destruction and impressive power. They kill all of the inhabitants of a world, then either sell it or give it to their master Frieza.

The irony of all this is there Master fears them. He is frightened that the Legendary One may be born among them...a Super Saiyan. It is because of this fear that he now heads towards their home world, planet Vegeta to kill them all. What he doesn't know is that two saviours have been born, one who will go on to save the universe more times then you can imagine. The other will not be as grand but will no less be a great hero.

"So Turrip's son was born with a power level of 30. Impressive but not much for a middle class soldier's kid." one of the two doctors said as they passed the place where the infant Saiyans were being kept.

"Ya but even so, he makes Bardock's kid look positively weak. What is he a 2?" they had a quick laugh before going back to their work.

The son of the middle class warrior in question was an infant in his crib. He had short black hair which was spiky. He also had onyx black eyes, and a brown monkey tail. Just then a soldier walked in looking for the baby.

He stopped as he found who he was looking for. "You must be Otamot?" he said to the baby. "Well little guy it's time for your first mission." he picked up the child and made his way to the pods they used to travel to other planets.

He made it to the launch pad where there was another baby preparing to be sent off. "Well little guy time to send you to planet E-arth." he said.

"I think it's pronounced Earth?" the other one there said, trying to correct him.

"That sounds stupid."

"Your stupid!"

Ignoring the two idiots near him the soldier put the child into his pod and prepared the launch. "Well Otamot, time to send you to planet Remnant." he stopped what he was doing for a moment. "God these natives aren't even trying anymore." he said as he thought of how dumb that name was.

The pods launched and the two Saiyans were sent to opposite ends of the galaxy. Though they were so far apart they would be so much alike in the end. Shortly after Frieza arrived and despite the attempt of a lone warrior, the planet and almost all of it's people were killed. Leaving only a very lucky few alive.

Not too long after the destruction of his planet, the child Otamot landed on the world he was sent to, but as he opened his eyes he found himself in a strange place, he didn't like it and began to cry.

Meanwhile

A man walked in the forest as he normally did on patrol for the creatures of Grimm. This man had on a set of armour around his torso and arms, with light blue pants, black boots, and a light blue cape. He had semi-long white hair and his eyes were green. This man was Aron Sapphire, and he was a Huntsmen.

As he walked along he heard what sounded like a baby crying. He raced over to see what the sound was and what he saw frightened him. An infant child was being surrounded by Beowolves, and he had to stop them. Drawing his weapon, a high tech spear he charged at them.

He stabbed one in the back of the neck and threw it over him. The rest turned to see the new challenger and rushed him. He stabbed one in the gut then used the momentum to lift himself up and kick another in the face. On his way down he sliced the other two in half.

Stepping back, his weapon changed into it's rifle mode and he shot and killed three more. Realizing they were losing, one of them tried to finish what they came here to do and kill the infant. Aron couldn't get close enough in time as he looked on in horror while the Grimm was about to bite into the child. Just as it's mouth got close, the baby swung his fist and it knocked the Beowolf to the ground. It tried again but was knocked back down, this time with enough force that it was killed.

Aron couldn't believe what he just saw and with the distraction caused by that scene, he ran with incredible speed and quickly finished the rest off. He walked over to the child and picked it up. "Well who are you?" he asked as the young Saiyan stopped crying. That was when Aron noticed the tail.

" _A Faunus?_ You know what! I don't care. Since you seem to be all alone I'll just have to look after you. Now what to call you?" he thought for a moment before he remembered the name of one of his closest friends back during his time at Beacon Academy.

"I'll call you Kouga." the newly named Kouga laughed, apparently enjoying his new name. Aron took off his cape and wrapped baby Kouga in it. He would have to keep him until he found his real parents, or permanently if he couldn't. But he was okay with that. He always wanted kids, he just never met anyone to have one with because of his career.

It had been many years since then and they never found Kouga's parents. Since then Aron had raised him as a son and Kouga even started calling him "Dad" early on. Kouga had become a decent man these many years. It was hard at first but as he grew he calmed down. Aron had taught him to read, write and more importantly fight. He trained him over the years and he had absorbed it very quickly. But unlike his father he was a master of unarmed combat and chose to fight with his bare fists.

Right now he was fishing in the river that was near his house, preferring to catch his dinner instead of buying it. Though most fished with poles, Kouga found it more efficient to jump straight in. He burst out of the water, his well muscled body still very wet. In his hand was a giant fish almost twice his 6 foot height.

" **Halt stranger. If you release me I shall grant you one wish.** " the fish said as it tried to wiggle out of his grasp. Kouga already had the perfect wish in mind.

"Ok, I wish for you to be my dinner." he said with a smile on his face.

" **Very well- wait WHAT? OH GO-!** " it was then smacked on the ground and was killed on impact. Kouga got out of the river and went over to where he stashed his clothes. Putting them on and stepping out of the bush he was wearing blue pants, white and black shoes, a blue short sleeve shirt that had a grey Z on it, and a white vest. He also had on brown leather arm greaves, and a set of fingerless black gloves.

He grabbed the fish and made his way back home. Many would say living outside the kingdoms would be suicide for any but the most hardened warriors and survivalists, but him and his dad had done rather well for themselves. Even now after his life changed so much, his life was pretty good. Town wasn't too far away and there was plenty of food in the forest if you know where to look.

As he walked along he sensed the dark presence of the Grimm and sure enough a group of Ursa came out looking to make him their next kill of the day. Oh where they in for a surprise.

"Well I already trained for the day, but you guys can be my little bonus." he dropped the fish and took a fighting stance, with his left hand forward, his right one back and both legs evenly spaced.

In a flash of speed he punched one in the face, cracking the armour on it's head and sending it flying back. He then roundhouse kicked another in the ribs and jumped up to kick another, breaking it's neck in the process. One tried to slash the back of his head but he move out of the way and grabbed it's claw. He flipped it over onto it's back and lowered his hand. The next thing the Ursa knew Kouga's hand was glowing, then a blast of energy destroyed it's head.

"I'll beat this bitch, with another bitch." he said. In a flash he was picking up an Ursa, and stabbed another with the sharp parts on it's back, before crushing the first ones neck. The final one tried one last ditch effort to kill Kouga and charged. He raised his hand and a light blue beam shot out and hit the creature. When the beam dissipated the entire top half of the beast was gone. He then reclaimed his fish.

"Thanks for that. But I'm really hungry so I'm off." energy surrounded him and just like that he went flying into the air. Most would claim that what Kouga can do is impossible for even the strongest aura users, but lets just say his training was anything but normal.

Finally making it home he set some fire wood and put the fish over the fire to cook. Soon he heard a rustling in the bushes and readied himself for whatever came his way. Surprisingly it was not an animal or Grimm, but two people.

The first was a manwith grey hair and glasses. He had on a black suit, with a green shirt and scarf. He was walking with a cane in one had and a coffee cup in another. The other was a woman with blonde hair done in a bun. She dressed more like an office lady with a white dress shirt and black skirt. She was also wearing a cape that was black on the outside but purple on the inside.

"Hello there. You must be Kouga Sapphire? I must say your a difficult man to find." This was confusing. Why where these people looking for him? He didn't know who they were.

"Who are you, and why are you looking for me?" he asked while remaining in his combat stance.

"My name is Ozpin and this is my assistant Glynda Goodwitch. I was friends with your father during his time at Beacon and I've sought you out to make you an offer." It wasn't a lie, Kouga's dad had mentioned someone of that name many times. From what he had heard he was the headmaster at Beacon. Kouga had to admit he was interested in what he had to say, but there was a more pressing matter to deal with first.

"Okay, I'll listen. But first would you like to join me for dinner, because I'm starving and I don't want to talk on an empty stomach." They agreed and Kouga cut them off some pieces of the fish. They didn't have much but Glynda was shocked at the sight of this boy eating the rest of it on his own, even though it was much bigger then he was.

Letting out a belch he was ready to talk. "So what did you guys want to talk about?" he asked.

"As you may know, your father was a Huntsmen, and a damn good one at that. Before he died he told me about you and now that your older and you've had some time to develop your skills more I would like you to follow in your Dads footsteps and come to Beacon." It was an interesting offer but he had to know some things first.

"Does that mean I get to train and fight along side other people like me?" he asked excitedly. He always enjoyed fighting for some reason. His dad always told him it was in his blood.

"Yes you will and when you graduate you'll get paid for it." Money was something Kouga never had a real interest in, but there was one more thing he had to know that if confirmed, would get him on board.

"Will there be enough food there? Because I warn you I'm a big eater." Ozpin let out a light laugh.

"I am well aware of your appetite and yes if you come I'll make sure we have enough." That was all he needed to know and he agreed. Ozpin told him to meet an airship but Kouga insisted that he had his own way of getting there and he didn't need the ship. Only directions on how to get from here to Beacon.

After the exchange Ozpin and Glynda walked off. Glynda questioning his choices again. "Sir are you sure about this? If he's capable of what Aron said then he could be a threat." she said remembering what their old friend had told them about the boy he brought home.

"If he is capable of what Aron said it's all the more reason to get him on our side before others try and deceive him. Plus he could become the finest Huntsmen the world has ever seen. We just need to guide him to that destiny." As much as she hated to admit it he had a point. She was just worried about the students. She was also worried about the schools budget. After seeing how much he ate they would probably use the years whole budget on just feeding him. She sighed as they kept walking.

Kouga was really excited about going to a place full of warriors like him. Where he'd be able to become even stronger. The free food was nice too. He couldn't wait for tomorrow to come. But it was late and he wanted to head there early so he went into his hut and went to sleep.

As he woke up he was greeted with a beautiful morning. He hunted down a boar for breakfast and packed what little he had for his time at his new school. He took off and smiled the whole way.

" _Man, what a morning. Soon I'll be with my people. Those who have great power like me and use it to help the people._ " He saw the place he was looking for. It was amazing, it looked like a huge castle. He almost felt like he was meeting royalty, it was so cool.

But he saw airships beginning to arrive and he knew they were carrying both new classmates, new friends and new opponents. He had stars in his eyes he was so excited. As the students got off he was examining them, trying to get a feel for who he was going to be in school with. That's when he saw it.

A girl in red was being harassed by one in white and he had to step in. Before he could though he saw the white girl shaking a vile of Dust in the others face. Speaking of her face, from what he could tell she was about to sneeze and with that much Dust in her face it wasn't going to be pretty.

"ACHOO!" with that came a massive blast of fire, lightning and what looked like ice. "Unbelievable! This is exactly what I was talking about." she said in a harsh way.

"It was your fault you know." they looked over to see our monkey tailed Saiyan walking up.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"Well you were the one shaking the Dust in her face. And you didn't notice the cork was lost, so it's your fault this happened not hers." the white clad girls face was turning red with anger.

"How dare you! Don't you know who I am? You monkey tailed rapscallion." He looked the girl over, from her white hair, jacket and dress, to her white high heeled boots. He also noticed a snowflake symbol on her back.

"I know! Your an arrogant princess, who thinks shes better then everyone but in truth shes only better then some." the girl in red giggled a bit, while the white girl's face was turning more red then before.

"It's heiress actually." they turned to see a girl in elegant black and white clothes with a bow in her long black hair. She was holding a vile of dust that must have been dropped during the explosion.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Corporation, one of the largest suppliers of energy propellant in the world." The heiress took some pride that someone was giving her respect.

"The same company infamous for it's controversial labour forces and questionable business partners." this left Weiss speechless and the others giggling.

"How dare...the nerve of..." she took the vile from the black haired girl and left. "So whats your-" before the red girl could ask her name the black girl was leaving. This left her a bit depressed and she fell to the ground.

The Saiyan felt bad for her and offered her a helping hand. "Names Kouga." she smiled a bit and took his hand. "I'm Ruby." Not a minute after she got up and started walking they bumped into another lost soul in the school. His blonde hair and scraggly look made him seem a bit out of place here but Kouga didn't care.

"Sorry." they were surprised when Kouga picked the boy up from the ground and set him on his feet. "Huh, thanks. I'm Jaune by the way." he said nervously.

"Ruby, and this is Kouga." she soon giggled when she realized who she was talking to. "Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?"

They began to walk and talk. Mostly it was Jaune trying to explain stuff about motion sickness and Ruby apologizing for her nickname of Vomit boy. She felt the need to change the subject and so she resorted to the one thing the knew.

"So I got this thing." she said unfolding her scythe. "Wow! Is that a scythe?" Jaune asked, fear radiating in his voice.

"It's also a customizable high impact sniper rife." this left Jaune confused. "It's also a gun." she clarified.

She asked Jaune what he had and he didn't look eager to tell. "I have this sword, and a shield to." Ruby went to touch it but when she did the shield popped out of his hand and he tried to catch it. He explained that the shield gets smaller to free up room, but that left one problem.

"Wouldn't it weigh the same?" Ruby asked, "Ya it still does." he said a bit depressed. Then they turned to Kouga.

"So what have you got?" she asked, but he just smiled. "Your looking at it. My fists and feet are my weapons." he said delivering incredibly fast punches and kicks to the air which left them in awe.

"You must be really strong to be able to fight Grimm with your bare hands." Jaune said in amazement.

"Ya but I'm just another kid like you guys." he said with a laugh.

"Ya I haven't met many Faunus. Are they all as strong as you?" Ruby asked with sparkles in her eyes at how awesome this guy was. Sure she was disappointed he had no weapon, but to fight Grimm with just your bare hands! That was just amazing!

"Guys really it's no big deal. But one question. Where are we?" they suddenly realized they didn't actually know where they were going.

"I don't know. I was following you." Jaune said. Kouga facepalmed at the fact they had been going in circles. Things were not off to a very good start.

 **I think that's enough for now. So that was the first chapter, as with all my stories don't forget to follow/favourite, and leave a review telling me how I did. So I hope you enjoyed this and will come back for more, but until then Peace Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup? So the first chapter did pretty well so I guess I should make more. Also something I want to point out from one of the reviews is that this isn't a self insert. Kouga looks nothing like me, I'm just an OC loving guy. If you want to make a story with Tarble as the main character, you can make it yourself. Well with that out of the way I've got nothing more to say so enjoy!**

 **I own nothing but my OC's and the story.**

9 years ago, Kouga age 8

 _Kouga and his dad were in town. Aron was going to get a new job request, and he had begged him to come along. This was the first time he had been to the city and he was amazed by all the huge buildings and people. The young Kouga was wearing a blue hoodie and pants, with a hole for his tail to come out of._

"Stay close son. This place is big and I don't want you getting lost" _he said to his son, who was still exploring his new environment._

"Ok dad. But this place is so big. I could spend years here and not even know half it's wonders." _Aron laughed a bit at his son's innocence and curiosity. Then he saw Kouga sniffing around. With a sudden burst of speed he was zooming down the street._

"Kouga, slow down!" _he said racing to catch the boy. When he caught up to him, he was going to lecture him when he noticed that he was looking into a window with stars in his eyes. Aron knew that look well, it either meant this was a fighting Dojo of some kind or...the look on his face turned to a frown and he let out a sigh. It was a restaurant._

 _The hardest part of raising Kouga wasn't because he acted up a lot, or because he was a very lazy kid, the truth is he was a very good, polite, hardworking boy. No, the hard part was his monstrous appetite. Half the money he gets after every job goes to the grocery bill. Aron was so glad he started teaching Kouga how to hunt and fish for food. That cut the bill down some._

"Dad! Can we stop and eat here please!" _as much as he enjoyed seeing his son this excited, he didn't have time to watch Kouga inhale 4 times his body weight._

"Sorry bud, we can't." _Kouga looked a bit down so Aron promised him that if he was good and didn't wander off he would take him later. As they walked to the job office where professional Huntsmen accept job requests, they noticed a lot of stares. Mostly they were nasty stares directed at Kouga. Even once they went into the office they received dirty looks._

"What the hell is a dirty animal like him doing here?" _one of the men asked. Kouga looked around to try and find the animal this man was talking about when he walked up and stared hatefully at him._

"We don't want your kind here so get out!" _he then realized this man was talking about him. But he didn't know why he was being so mean._

"You mean me? What did I do?" _he asked innocently. This just seemed to piss the man off more._ "Yes you! What are you stupid too? As for why, it's because I don't like you or your filthy kind, you dirty animal."

 _Kouga didn't like how this man was being mean to him so he jumped up and punched him in the gut. The man was very shocked as the punch from this little kid made him cough up stomach mucus, gasp for air and fell to the ground unconscious. The person that was with him looked on in utter shock and awe that this kid was able to beat him with a single punch. This also pissed him off to no end._

"You little monster! I'll kill you you freak!" _he drew his war axe and was about to try and kill him when he felt the weapon stop._ "Daddy!" _Kouga said happily and the man turned his head to see a man not much bigger then him holding the blade of his weapon with his bare hand._

"You know I don't take kindly to monsters like you who try and kill kids. Especially when that kid is mine" _as Aron spoke the man sensed a huge feeling of dread and confusion. How could this man be this animal's father? Before he could react the man received an elbow to the face and a quick as lightning heart punch to the chest and he was out cold like his friend. Aron turned his attention to his son who was crying._

"Daddy am I a monster and a freak like they said?" _Aron couldn't help but hug his son which made him stop crying._

"Kouga, your not any of those things. Your a cleaver, kind, generous, and all around great person. Your smile can brighten up a room, and you are one of the best kids I've ever known. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." _he hugged his father back and they stayed like that for a few minutes, many of the other people in the room going_ "Awe" _as they saw this._

"So bud, hows about we go get something to eat at the restaurant we passed earlier?" _The moment that was said Kouga got a huge grin on his face and was literally jumping for joy. That day Kouga shocked everyone in the restaurant, and managed to empty his father's wallet. But it was one of the best times of his life._

Present Day

Kouga was getting ready for his initiation today. He was in the locker room getting his stuff on, and boy was he excited. He didn't know what was coming, but that just seemed to increase his excitement. He was a bit curious about what the people next to him were talking about, considering the orange haired girl was talking about sloths, while the black haired one just seemed to be going along with it. 

"Would all first year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation." came the voice of Glynda Goodwitch over the speaker. Once he made his way to the cliff, he noticed that everyone was standing on these weird platforms. Ozpin and Glynda then went on to tell them about how they were getting partners today and that the first person they make eye contact with after landing would be their partner for the next four years.

The moment that was said Kouga swore he heard the sound of glass breaking followed by a voice that sounded like Ruby's going "What!?" Him he found the idea intriguing. He wondered who would be his partner.

At that moment everyone was getting into position, while he was wondering what they were doing it didn't take long for Kouga to figure out they were being launched into the forest. Unfortunately he learned it too late and was sent flying totally unprepared into the air.

He flailed his armed as he was not yet prepared for the launch. " _Crap, crap, crap, crap!_ " he thought to himself. Using body weight he swung himself and with a small flash of energy surrounding him he stopped and was floating in mid air.

"( _Phew_ ) That was a close one. I guess I should walk the rest of the way. Don't want to miss out on meeting my new partner. Or better yet." he floated down, landed on a branch and began to swing from the trees. He always enjoyed doing this, he saw this as a type of training, for his strength and hand eye coordination.

As he swung he heard a familiar sounding argument. "Stop treating me like a kid." "Stop acting like a kid" it was Weiss and Ruby going at it again. Kouga guessed they had become partners and he felt sorry for the scarlet scythe wielder.

"Do I have to break you two up again?" They looked up to see Kouga using his tail to hang off a branch.

"Kouga!" Ruby said with a big smile on her face, at seeing her monkey tailed friend.

"You." Weiss said glaring at him.

"Well it's nice to see you too Ice Queen" "Hey!" "I didn't expect you two to end up as partners." he said.

"Trust me, she is nowhere near my first choice." Weiss said looking away from Ruby.

"Well then that makes two of us princess." Ruby said also turning her back on her partner. Kouga sighed and leaped down, then to the surprise of both girls he pulled them into a group hug.

"Look I don't really know what happened to make you two upset, but I know your teammates now, and like it or not that means you have to work together and get along. Now we can sit here arguing more, or we can head to the temple and finish this so we can officially become Beacon students. What do ya say?" as much as Weiss hated to admit he had a point, arguing was getting them nowhere, but this wasn't over.

Ruby was happy with how her monkey friend was there to help her. She burst out of his arms and agreed with an excited "Yeah!" which made Kouga chuckle.

"So Kouga, where's your partner?" she asked.

"To tell you the truth I didn't find one. I guess there's an odd number of students this year, so you guys mind if I team up with you two?" Weiss was about to say no but she was interrupted by Ruby.

"Ya you can join us. Be nice to have a friendly face around here." Weiss glared at her but she realized there was no point arguing with her.

"One problem, we don't know where we are. We don't even know where the temple is." the ice queen said with frustration in her voice.

"Oh, I know where it is." they both looked at him in surprise. "I saw it as I was falling, and I know how to get there quickly. Grab on to me." they were confused by this but they did it anyway. Just as Weiss was about to ask what he had in mind she felt herself lift off the ground. The next thing the girls knew they were flying.

"How the hell are you doing this?" Weiss asked in awe and disbelief while Ruby was screaming in a mix of wonder and fear.

"I'll explain later. For now just enjoy the ride." she was about to say something but then he picked up speed and she had to hold on even harder to avoid falling.

While they were flying to the temple Ruby's sister Yang and her new partner Blake were already there. They had discovered that the totems they were going to bring back as proof they completed their initiation were chess pieces.

Yang decided to grab a knight piece. "How about a cute little pony?" Blake agreed to it and then they heard a girlish scream.

"Some girl's in trouble." Blake was able to hear something with her superior hearing, and both girls were shocked to see Kouga, Ruby, and Weiss fly past them and land behind them.

"See I told you guys this was faster then walking." Both of them were breathing heavily, as the flight there had really shaken them up. Weiss was still trying to figure out how the hell he could fly. She had never heard of that kind of Semblance before.

Yang walked over to Kouga. "Who are you? And how the hell did you do that?" she asked still trying to piece this together. Even Blake who was normally calm and collected looked like she had just seen the most ridiculous thing ever.

"Yang, remember the Faunus boy I told you about last night?" Ruby looked pointedly at Kouga. The realization hit her like a brick.

"Your him?!" she yelled out.

"Ok, first there's no need to shout and second yes. Names Kouga." he held out his hand and Yang reluctantly shook it.

She regained her composure and replied. "I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister. And this is Blake." That comment seemed to confuse him.

"Hi." Blake said, still trying to process what happened but otherwise calm.

"How are you sisters? You look nothing alike." They then explained that they were half sisters and he understood. They heard an explosion and an Ursa came stumbling out of the woods. Another explosion went off and when the beast fell an orange haired girl came off it's back, followed by a boy with long black hair that had a pink strip in it.

"Aw it's broken. Eeeeewwwww." the girl said.

"Nora... please...never do that again." the boy said out of breath. She didn't hear him as she was already at the pedestal, grabbing a chess piece and singing, "I'm the queen of the castle. I'm the queen of the castle." Before being called over by the boy she called Ren.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake asked.

"I-" before Yang could say anything the red haired spartan girl known as Pyrrha Nikos ran in with a Deathstalker chasing her.

"Did that girl run all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail?" This was too much for the busty blonde. Kouga and her sister flying in, Nora riding a Ursa, Pyrrha and the Deathstalker, she had had enough.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! Could everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens?!" For what felt like exactly two seconds things seemed calm. Then Blake pointed above them.

A Nevermore was flying above them and you could tell it wasn't to see if they were enjoying their time in the forest.

"We are so dead." Jaune said with fear in his voice.

"Wow, Jaune. When did you get here?" Kouga asked.

"How did you guys not see me? I was literally sent flying into that tree." This was embarrassing but with everything going on no one noticed. That's when Pyrrha was sent flying to their feet.

"Great the gangs all here, now we can die together." Yang said sarcastically.

"Not if I can help it." Ruby ran head first into the battle and was easily knocked aside by the Deathstalker. When it seemed she was not going to win she ran but her cape was caught by one of the Nevermore's feathers.

"Ruby get out of there!" her sister cried. She couldn't do anything but watch helplessly as it seemed Ruby would die this very moment. Suddenly a bright light came from behind them and they all looked in awe as a huge energy like orb was forming in between Kouga's hands. Thrusting his arms forward, a huge beam shot out and disintegrated all the feathers it hit. Ruby ducked out of the way as it hit the Deathstalker and with a screech of pain it was sent flying away.

Yang rushed over to give her baby sister the biggest hug in the world as the rest simply stared at Kouga. " _What the hell was that?_ " they all thought at once.

After thanking Kouga and trying to get the information about the attack, they agreed that getting their prize was the best option as they didn't have much time to talk. Though Kouga wanted to fight he agreed that getting his friends to safety was more important.

Ruby grabbed a knight piece while Jaune a rook piece, which left Kouga with a pawn piece. They ran back to the cliff while two Grimm were chasing them. They made it to some old ruins and began their fight.

Yang and Ruby began to open fire on the winged beast, while Kouga chipped in and unleashed a few small blasts its way. They were soon joined by Blake and Weiss, meanwhile Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren were all fighting the Deathstalker who had rejoined the fight but was looking far more worse for wear.

"Our attacks aren't even fazing this thing. What the hell do we do now?" Blake asked while they continued to fire on the Grimm.

"I have an idea." Kouga said. They saw him fly up and uppercut the Nevermore. He disappeared in a flash and reappeared right behind it. He then delivered a kick to the back of it's head which sent it crashing into a pillar. His friends were in awe of what they were seeing. Never had they seen a person defeating a Grimm of that size so easily on his own.

With the creature disoriented he flew down and grabbed it's leg. He then spun it around before letting go and having it smash into the side of the cliff. Kouga appeared next to Ruby, Yang, Blake, and Weiss who saw him charging another energy blast...but this one was different from the others.

His legs were bent with his right leg farther back. His hands were also facing behind him with his left one open above his right, that was clenched in a upside down fist. His fist was glowing. He stood like this for about ten seconds before he swung his fist forward in a twisting motion.

" **King Kong Cannon!** " he shouted as his fist came forward. With that a huge beam of light blue coloured energy, which was twirling like a tornado shot out. It engulfed the Nevermore. With a loud screech, it was completely disintegrated.

Back with Ozpin and Goodwitch

They were watching the fight on their scrolls and it didn't take long for Glynda to realize the huge blast was still going and was heading their way. The beam flew past, just missing them with Prof. Goodwitch shaking in fear.

"What the hell is this kid?" she asked as Ozpin looked on calmly. He went to take a sip of coffee, but as he did he realized the beam had destroyed his mug and he just let out a sigh.

Back with the rest

They had no words. Everyone was shaking their heads at what they saw. Not only did Kouga kill the Grimm in one shot, but he had destroyed a large part of the cliff. Though they were all in awe, some were more then the others. Most noticeably Jaune and Weiss, who were both stupefied by what they saw.

Kouga just turned to them scratching the back of his head and smiling an innocent smile said, "I think I over did it." They could all agree to that, but at the same time they all made a mental note to never get on his bad side.

It was now time to officially welcome all the new students to Beacon. Ozpin was standing on a stage, overlooking a large crowd of people as the new teams came up one by one.

"Russell Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark. You four retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward you will be working together as team **CRDL**. Lead by Cardin Winchester." The crowd applauded as they left and the next group came in.

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie. You four retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward you will be working together as team **JNPR** led by Jaune Arc." Jaune looked like he had heard the weirdest thing ever.

"Huh? Led by..." Jaune said as his team congratulated him. "Congratulations, young man!" Ozpin said as the next team came up.

"Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long. You four retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward you four will be working together as team **RWBY**. Led by Ruby Rose."

Ruby stood there in shock, while Weiss gave an equal look of surprise. Yang came up and hugged her sister. "Oh, I'm so proud of you!" she shouted over the applause.

"Now for you, Mr. Kouga Sapphire. You received a white pawn piece, the problem is no one else did. Which means you will have to partner up with another team. Do I have any vo-"

"Us! Us! We volunteer!" Before he could finish Ruby raised her hand and was jumping in place, hoping to get their attention. Truthfully it was adorable and made Ozpin and Kouga laugh lightly.

"Very well miss Rose, Mr. Sapphire will be paired with your team." Ruby and Yang walked up to welcome their new teammate, while Blake just smiled and Weiss looked a bit worried.

"Things are shaping up to be an interesting year." Ozpin said looking at all his new students.

Meanwhile

We see a ship flying through space. It is in the shape of a ball and is speeding towards an unknown place. The passenger gets a call on his scouter.

"Yes?" the figure asks.

"You and your partner better be right about this. We don't have time to go out searching every planet in that crappy part of space just because you both have a hunch." a frustrated sounding voice said on the other line.

"Don't worry prince Vegeta, we're not wrong. I'll just fly over there, get Otamot and be back before you know it." the figure said with confidence.

"You had better pray this isn't a waste of time Cornak, or you'll both be sorry." the now called Vegeta threatened as he hung up.

Cornak knew what the cost of wasting his prince's time would be, but he was sure that he and his partner were right. He was just glad it wouldn't take him that long to get to the planet Otamot was on. Time to go get a new comrade.

 **Who is this stranger? And what does he want with Kouga? Keep reading to find out, here on...Dragon ball: RWBY!**

 **Sorry couldn't resist. Anyway that was chapter 2 and I think it went well. But what do you guys think? Let me know if I did good/bad/somewhere in between, and what I need to improve on. ONLY CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM PLEASE! So with that out of the way I'll catch you guys later. SP-8 out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! First off I want to say wow. You guys love this story! Seriously from all the reviews I've been getting you really get excited for these. Also because I enjoyed it and one of you thought I should do more, I'm gonna start and end these like a classic dragon ball episode. If you don't know what I mean by that well just keep reading. It should be obvious by the end.**

 **Ddragon21: Thank you for the pairing ideas. And sorry to break it to you but Goku will not appear in this story. If he does it will be a small cameo type thing. They are in the same universe but on opposite ends of their galaxy. Also yes the characters in RWBY will be a bit more Dragon Ball like to keep things interesting.**

 **I'm still looking for pairing ideas so keep them coming, though I do have one of my own idea's forming. I still want to hear your ideas, so keep sending them. It may help if you explain why you think they would be a good pairing choice for Kouga but that's optional. Well I think that covers the questions for now, so lets get going with chapter 3!**

 **I own nothing but my OC's and the story.**

 _ **Last time on Dragon ball: RWBY! Kouga and his friends began their initiation to Beacon Academy, where Kouga showed off some of his power to Weiss and Ruby when he flew them to the temple. The surprises didn't stop there as he bested a Nevermore on his own with his powerful King Kong Canon. Now as an extra member of team RWBY how will he fit in with his new school life and friends? Will he fly or will he fail?**_

Weiss was just waking up from her sleep. It was a peaceful morning, the birds were chirping, the sun was shining high in the sky. Nothing could ruin this morning. That was what she thought till Ruby blew a whistle right in her ear sending her toppling to the ground.

"Good morning team RWBY!" the scarlet caped girl said with great excitement.

"What in the world is wrong with you?" Weiss demanded.

"Now that your awake we can begin our first order of business."

"Excuse me?"

"Decorating!" Yang said holding a large amount of stuff.

"We still have to unpack." Blake said before her suitcase opened up and everything spilled out. "And clean." Then they heard snoring.

They looked to the their side to see Kouga in his extra bed. He had somehow managed to sleep through Ruby's whistle and was snoring the day away. Ruby tried to wake him up with another whistle to the ear but nothing happened. Weiss tried to shake him awake but as she was doing it, a fist to the face was all she got for her efforts.

"That little! He hit me." she said holding her nose. The next few minutes were spent trying to wake him. Blake tried slapping him to no avail, Yang licked her finger and stuck it in his ear but that just made him turn and pin her hand with his head.

"This is impossible." Weiss said in defeat.

"If we don't wake him up soon we might not get to eat breakfast." Blake added. Suddenly Kouga shot out of bed and was on his feet.

"Who said breakfast!?" he said almost to fast to hear.

"Good now that your up get dressed so we can start decorating." Ruby said pointing to his uniform. Kouga grumbled and went to the bathroom to change. When he got out he was fiddling with his neck tie that was done in a horridly mangled way.

"Stupid neck snake. Trying to choke me to death." he said giving up on doing it. Ruby came over and helped him out and did his tie for him.

"Now Weiss, Blake, Yang, Kouga, and their fearless leader Ruby have begun their fist assignment banzai!" she called out raising her arm. "Banzai!" Yang, Blake, and Kouga called out mimicking the gesture.

They all started to add some decoration to the room. Yang hung a poster of her favourite band the Achievemen, Weiss hung a fancy painting on the other end of the room and Blake was filling the book shelf but then she picked up her Ninjas of Love book and quickly hid it under her bed. She had hoped no one had seen it but Kouga had.

" _Ninjas of Love huh? Wonder what that's about, and why'd she hid it?_ " he thought. Ruby hung some red curtains with Crescent Rose but when she turned around the blade of her scythe cut the curtains in half. Kouga had nothing to decorate with so he just sat to the side.

When it was all done everything was in place. Except for their beds that were piled on top of each other. "This...isn't going to work." Weiss said looking at the disaster that was her room.

"Maybe we should ditch some of our stuff?" said Yang.

"Or we could ditch the beds, and replace them with bunk beds!" the scarlet leader said.

"That seems really dangerous." the ice queen pointed out.

"And super awesome!" the blond brawler said in excitement.

"It does seem efficient." said Blake. "I think it sound cool." the Saiyan hunter added.

After a one sided vote they got to work and when the beds were done they looked very unsafe. Yang's bed was on top of Blake's, only being held up by a stack of books and Ruby's was hanging from the ceiling with a slight tilt. They got it like that because of some rope that Yang had given them. Kouga's was just put in the middle of all of them. When asked why she had rope all she said was "You don't want to know."

"Our next order of business today is...classes. We have a few classes together today at 9-" before Ruby could finish Weiss interrupted.

"Wait did you say nine o'clock? It's 8:55 you dunce!" with that she ran out the door followed by her team, then JNPR. They ran as fast as they could to class all the while Kouga asking. "What about breakfast?" to which they facepalmed.

They made it to their first class Grimm studies with Professor Peter Ports just in time. At first he was talking about different types of Grimm, but it soon devolved into him telling a story about when he was younger and man was Kouga bored.

He had expected there to be some boring classes but he never knew it would get like this. " _You'd think a school to train people to fight monsters would have more fighting in it._ " he thought as his head laid on his desk bored out of his mind.

Ports then asked for volunteers to fight a Grimm as a test. Weiss was about to raise her hand but Kouga wasted no time and beat her to it. "Ah, mister Kouga Sapphire. The Huntsmen without a weapon. Come lad and show us that you have the blood of a true Huntsmen!" Kouga left and changed into his normal clothes. Once he came back he was ready for whatever Ports had.

"Let the match begin!" Peter called out as he used his axe to break the lock off the cage that was holding the Grimm. What walked out was a Boarbatusk. Kouga was kinda disappointed. "Aw man I hunt things bigger then you for breakfast. Mmm breakfast." Everyone rolled their eyes at that while Weiss facepalmed.

"Just concentrate you stupid monkey!" Weiss called out earning looks from everyone. The Boarbatusk charged at him but Kouga punched him in the face when he got close and it was sent flying back. It recovered and rolled itself into a ball trying to run him down. He ran forward and kicked it, sending it crashing into the ceiling.

Kouga began to charge and energy attack and fired it into the ceiling creating a large hole through the Grimm and leaving a same sized hole in the roof. "Sorry about that. But I didn't go all out so the building should be fine."

Meanwhile

Ozpin was in his office. He had just made a fresh cup of coffee with his new mug. He sat down and was about to take a sip when he remembered he forgot to get some files out of a cabinet. He put the mug down and left to get them.

Half way there he hear a weird noise and when he turned around a small light blue beam shot from the floor, right through his desk and hit his mug and went right through the roof. When it dissipated there was a hole in his floor, desk, and ceiling but what hurt him the most was the fact his mug was destroyed again. He put his hand over his face and let out another sigh, though this one had more frustration in it. He really wanted that coffee!

Back with the rest

The bell rang and everyone was excused for the day. Their next class was with Professor Peach, whose name was not helping with Kouga's hunger. Like Ports class it was very boring but when it ended it was the moment Kouga had been waiting for, lunch!

When they entered the cafeteria he let out a girlish squeal of excitement and ran over to get his food. His team got their food and went over to talk with their friends in team JNPR. They got to talking about how Beacon was going for them but that was put to a complete stop when Kouga arrived.

He dropped on the table a tray with the food piled over ten feet high. To say everyone was stunned would be an understatement.

"That's a lot of food there. You sure you can eat it?" Ren asked doubting he could eat all that. Ow how wrong he was. The moment Kouga opened his mouth his friends watched as he virtually inhaled everything in front of him.

"What am I watching?" Weiss asked with a look of disgust on her face.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Jaune said barely holding his food down.

The rest of the group had on a face of pure astonishment, combined with one of disgust, even the people around them stopped and watched this food massacre. In a matter of minutes Kouga had finished his food leaving behind nothing but bewildered people and a whole lot of plates and bowls. How he could eat all that they had no idea

"Wow that was great! You guy think I can get more?" Once that was said everyone's eyes went big and they fainted anime style. This guy had just eaten all this food and he was asking for more? He was a bottomless pit!

"So Kouga, you never did explain how you did that huge energy blast thing, and the flying." Ruby said. This earned a look of surprise from JNPR. They knew all too well about the blast but the flying part was new.

"You can fly!? Do it now! Can you teach me? How high can you fly? Do you catch bugs in your teeth?" Nora asked at a million miles per second. Ren managed to calm her down so he could speak.

"Oh yeah. How did you do that? I've never heard of a semblance like that, let alone someone with two." Weiss added.

"I guess you guys have earned that much. To start you've never heard of it because neither of those powers exist as semblances to my knowledge. The truth is I don't know what mine is." This confused them.

"Wait if you don't have an active semblance or aura then how did you do all that stuff?" Pyrrha asked what they all were thinking.

"Well first off I do have an active aura I just don't know my semblance yet or how to really use aura beyond the basics. Second because I wasn't using my aura I was using my Ki energy."

"Your what energy?" they all said in unison.

"You see Ki is very similar to aura in that its an inner energy that all living things have, but unlike aura which comes from your soul, Ki comes from such things as courage, vigour, and being in ones true mind." This didn't seem to help.

"To make it more simple it's a natural life force energy that in my opinion is far superior to aura. With it I can flight, use telekinesis, form Ki barriers and shoot energy blasts." Weiss gave him a look.

"Say we believe you, if this Ki is so superior then why haven't we heard of it, and why doesn't everyone use it?" she asked crossing her arms.

"I'm not really sure. My dad said it's because aura was easier and mastered faster then Ki so Remnant forgot about it. Though he never got much into detail." This sparked a question in Ruby's mind.

"Wait does that mean your dad knew how to use Ki?" she asked.

"Yep. Truth is my dad Aron Sapphire was one of the few Ki masters in Remnant, and he taught me everything I know."

"Wait your father was Aron Sapphire? Famous Huntsmen who died 6 years ago?" the ice queen asked in surprise.

"Ya."

"How can a human Huntsmen have a Faunus son? It makes no sense!" as Weiss rambled on Kouga folded and looked down at his hands.

"Well the truth is I was adopted." she stopped talking after that. "My dad found me in the forest when I was a baby, he took me in and after it became clear they weren't gonna find my parents he raised me as a son. The truth is it doesn't matter if we're not related by blood, I love him like he was my real dad and nothing can take that from me." When he finished everyone felt moved. Ruby and Nora were a bit teary, Blake was glad there was a man that had cared for one of her kind like family and Yang was feeling the most as this hit close to one of her own issues.

"Well good for him I guess. One should always help an infant in need." Weiss said looking away.

The bell rang and everyone was headed to their next class when an announcement came over the speakers. " _ **Team RWBY please report to the Headmasters office, again team RWBY to the headmasters office.**_ " they all looked at each other.

"What did you dolts do?" Weiss asked.

"Nothing I swear." Ruby said holding her hands up in innocence.

"Same here." Yang said repeating her sisters motion.

Then they looked at Kouga remembering the beam he fired during Ports class. "What?" was all he said.

"I swear if I get in trouble because of you, you'll know what my rapiar tastes like." As they left he ran over and grabbed an apple off the counter and ate it whole, leaving them to just stare.

When they got to Ozpin's office there were gears spinning almost everywhere. It made them feel like they were inside a clock. They also noticed a hole in his desk and ceiling. This made Weiss worry.

"Sir if this is because of the holes please note that it was his fault and I had nothing to do with it." she said trying to keep herself out of trouble.

"Don't worry Ms. Schnee, that's not why I called you all here. I called you all here because I have a mission for you." adding confusion to worry.

"I thought we weren't getting missions till second term." the bowed beauty asked.

"Normally your correct Ms. Belladona, but this isn't a real mission. There has been a large number of Grimm sighted in the Forever Falls, and someone asked us to take them out. I thought it would be a good chance to see what your team is made of. You will all leave tomorrow." he said nonchalantly.

"We're on it sir." Ruby said giving him a salute. Kouga copied her but had a look of excitement all over his face at the thought of battle. As they walked out Ozpin looked at both Kouga and Ruby, wondering if they were ready for what was coming.

When the next day came they got their gear together and went to fuel up. When they got to the cafeteria Jaune said he was envious that RWBY plus Kouga got to go on a mission early. Our Saiyan hero also got into a pancake eating contest with Nora and much to everyone's surprise Kouga won by three pancakes.

"Cheater, defiler! I demand we eat another batch. Ren bring us more my stead, your queen demands it!" she said standing on the table.

"Nora I think you've had enough. Good luck on your mission." he said holding her down so she didn't race after them, all the while calling Kouga a pretender to the pancake throne. When they got to the airship Ruby felt the need for some team motivation.

"Alright team RWBY plus Kouga are ready for their first mission. Banzai!" she said repeating the motion she did yesterday morning.

"Banzai!" they said in unison, even Weiss did though not as enthusiastically.

"Hey Kouga why are you taking the ship with us instead flying there yourself?" the blond brawler asked.

"Because I want to spend time with my favourite people. Plus I don't know how to get there." They smiled at him calling them his favourite people and they were off. But as they left Ozpin got a visitor.

"Hello how are you Bartholomew?" It was Beacon's resident history nut Professor Bartholomew Oobleck.

"I'm doing well very well, but I must ask that I be excused from teaching the second half of the day as there is something I must prepare for." he said so fast it was hard to keep up.

"I assume it's because of what is happening tonight." he said with a eyebrow raised.

"You are correct sir. It only happens every 6 years so one must be sure to enjoy it when one can." he said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Speaking of which how is that thing you've been holding onto for our friend Aron since his death?" Ozpin then pulled out a small wooden locked box.

"It's safe don't worry. Anyway enjoy tonight Bartholomew. After all it's not everyday one gets to see a full moon on Remnant." he said looking out the large window in his office.

 _ **Kouga and his friends are off on their first mission, but what is this thing Ozpin is guarding? What will the full moon have in store for our heroes? And will Nora ever get revenge for her loss? Find out right here on Dragon ball: RWBY!**_

 **Oh snap a full moon, this can't be good. What did you all think? So one question, do you guys want Kouga to have a semblance? If you do then tell me what you think it should be. Well as always I hope you enjoyed it, I hope you all have a good morning/afternoon/night whatever time it is were you are, and I'll see you all next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys and gals. Shadow-Proclamation8 here back with another chapter! So it seems that most if not all of you caught on to the not so subtle hint I dropped last chapter. All I can say is good for you but let's face it, I wasn't trying to hide it. Also real quick Kouga will not get a semblance as it would be a bit to op. Many people said this and to tell the truth I agree. I just asked you guys because many people were asking about it. Well with all that out of the way let's get started!**

 **I own nothing but my OC's and story.**

 _ **Last time on Dragon ball: RWBY! Kouga explained to his friends the nature of ki and how it was better then aura as well as telling them some of his past. Then in an unexpected turn Ozpin gave them their first mission early, knowing full well tonight was a rare event. For the first time in 6 years the moon of Remnant will be full. Now as they head to their destination what will they face? And what will happen once the full moon rises? Find out today on Dragon ball: RWBY!**_

RWBY and Kouga had just landed in the Forever Falls and they were in awe. The beautiful red leaves of the trees were breathtaking as they danced in the wind. But they could not stand there and admire the place forever, they had a job to do and they were gonna do it.

They walked into the forest and began to search for their target, this gave them some time to talk. "Hey Kouga. Could you tell us a bit more about ki? I'm really interested to learn more." Weiss asked him.

"Sure why not. Well continuing from where I left off, ki is a life force energy but it's dependent on the physical ability of the user. Meaning like aura one can train it, but unlike aura which may be able to get stronger but will always be at a certain level, as you train with it you get more ki. Meaning you get stronger and you can use more powerful attacks more often, plus the attacks themselves get stronger." He said looking around at the same time.

"So you must be really strong then. You obliterated that Nevermore and the cliff it was near with that huge blast." Said Yang.

"Ya that's what I think is the best part about ki is that it's so versatile. If you know what your doing and are strong enough you can make or learn a huge amount of techniques. The one I used that day was the King Kong Canon. A special move I created and it can be much more powerful." This statement made them turn and look at him.

"What!?" They all said in unison.

"Ya the longer I charge it the more powerful it becomes. One reason it's as strong as it is, is because of the fact that I'm charging it in my closed fist which condenses it. Then when I spin my arm when I fire it, it adds a spinning motion to the beam which adds more damage. It's my favourite attack I have so far." He said with a smile.

Ki sounded amazing to the girls. They had to get him to teach them how to use it later. They soon made their way to a clearing and it was made clear not long after that they were being watched. They looked around to see dozens of red glowing eyes looking at them from brush. Then they stepped out, hordes of Ursa, Beowolves, and Boarbatusks. Then, slithered out of nowhere was the giant serpent Grimm known as a King Taijitu, it's two halves one black the other white, staring down at the group hissing.

"Well looks like we found our targets." Kouga said with a smile on his face as he cracked his knuckles.

"Ya now let's get to work." Said Ruby as she and the others drew their weapons. With great speed they attacked, Ruby swung at them with her scythe, used her blinding speed to easily cut through the Beowolves before sticking it into the ground and shooting at them, killing both Beowolves and Ursa alike.

Weiss readied her weapon then dashed them with amazing grace. With one thrust she drove it into an Ursa's chest, killing it instantly. She switched the roulette on her weapon to Ice Dust and stabbed it into the ground. It froze the some Grimm and she slashed into the frozen beasts, killing them when the ice shattered.

Blake was unleashing a fury of slashes from her sword and it's bladed sheath, cutting into her foes before kicking over a Boarbatusk and stabbing it in it's soft belly. She then activated gun mode on her sword and opened fire on the Grimm taking two out before she took her weapon by the long ribbon it was attached to and swinging it, taking several more out.

Yang was delivering a barrage of mighty punches to what ever Grimm got too close. She uppercut a Boarbatusk sending it into the air, then punched it's belly sending it crashing into another Grimm. She used the shotguns in her gauntlets to fire buckshots at them from a distance. This left Kouga to deal with the snake.

Kouga was staring straight into the eyes of the King Taijitu who was hissing at him. It roared and the Grimm surrounding it charged, he ran forward and punched an Ursa in the face sending it crashing to the ground. Raising his hand he fired some ki blasts at them and took some out. The Ursa he knocked to the ground was getting back up when he was suddenly lifted into the air by our Saiyan warrior and thrown at the snake Grimm.

It avoided the attack but this enraged it and it attacked. It lunged at him, one head attacking then another. But he back flipped and avoided them. He flew up and kneed the black half in the chin and sent it toppling to the ground. But this gave the white half a chance to try to eat him. But he stopped it by grabbing a fang from the top and bottom of it's mouth.

"Ever heard of a mint?" Kouga said gagging at the horrible smell coming from the Grimm's mouth. Breaking the fangs, he freed himself and punched it in the side of the head sending it crashing down. He took the teeth in his hands and jabbed them into it's head, killing it. The other half wasn't too happy about that and surrounded him. It lunged down and swallowed him whole.

"Kouga!" His team said as they watched their friend being eaten. A moment later the Grimm began to bulge, and with a mighty scream the body of the beast exploded, showing the Saiyan floating upside down.

"Everyone move!" He called out as he touched his fingertips. They ran as ki energy gathered in the space between his hands. Thrusting his hands forward his fingertips broke off and he shouted " **Soul Grenade!** " With that a huge ball of power shot forward and when it touched a Grimm it exploded, sending a huge wave of power out. When the smoke cleared the Grimm, as well as a good part of the forest where it hit were gone.

This had his friends on the ground again as they sweatdropped at seeing the destruction their friend had brought on. Weiss was seriously wondering what the hell he was. Different energy or not, no one had that much power, she was sure of it.

"Well guys I guess we're done here. Think we should call Ozpin or something and get a ride back to Beacon?" Yang asked. But the heiress had another idea.

"We can't go! There's going to be a full moon tonight and I've heard that the leaves of the forest are stunning in the light." She said, excited at the prospect of seeing such beauty.

"Wow Weiss, didn't think you were so into leaves." Ruby said earning an annoyed look from the heiress.

"You dunce, a full moon is only visible once every 6 years. You have to enjoy every moment of something like that if you can." She said with stars in her eyes. They agreed to stay longer and contacted Ozpin to inform him of their plans. As night began to approach Kouga ran off to find something to eat and when he got back he was holding a large buffalo over his head. They were surprised but after seeing what he could do not as much as you would think.

The white haired heiress protested on eating it but once her stomach growled she gave in. It was dark and the sun was just about gone now. Kouga had skinned, prepared, and started a fire to cook and eat the animal he caught. When it was done he cut pieces off and gave them to his friends. Weiss was hesitant to eat with her hands as she was taught to be a proper lady. But in the end hunger won over manners and she ate with the rest.

Once his friends had gotten theirs he lifted the rest off the fire and began to dig in. As they watched this Blake lost her appetite, Weiss and Ruby felt a little sick, and Yang was just staring blankly mid bite. They were sure they would never get used to this.

Then it happened. The full moon rose and they were in awe of it. Kouga was under a tree laying back as he rubbed his stomach, satisfied with his meal. So the leaves were blocking the view, but he did see what followed.

The red leaves of the trees began to glow a vibrant red, each one dancing as the wind blew through them. As they broke off they left trails of red as they fell. To say they were in awe would be underestimating it, they were totally stunned by what they saw. Ruby and Weiss began to tear up at the beauty, Blake began to feel all warm and relaxed at this, while Yang was in a state of wonder.

Kouga was also staring at the beauty around him though he felt like there was something else. He didn't know what it was but he felt a strong urge to walk out and look into the sky.

"This is amazing! Kouga you gotta come look at the moon I've never seen it so full, it's wondrous." His scarlet leader shouted out. He began to walk out almost in a trance as he looked at what little light could be seen of the moon from behind the tree. He was about to get into view when he heard a sound coming from the bushes causing him to break out of his trance.

He leaped back and out came a group of White Fang. They pointed their weapons at them as one came forward. "Surrender and give us any Dust you have. Then we'll kill you all quickly." He said trying to be intimidating.

"Ya don't think so bud. How about this, you run with your tails between your legs and we won't kick your butts." the blonde brawler commented. This made him laugh and he told his men to kill them.

They charged and our heroes responded in kind. Ruby locked her scythe into the ground and twirled around kicking one of them in the face, then fired the gun and swung her weapon taking out three more.

Weiss fought with a bit more ferocity then normal as she used her glyphs to rocket into the air and swing her weapon taking out a guy hard. She switched her weapon to lightning Dust and stabbed it into the ground, taking out the two in front of her. She was happy to cause pain to those who have caused her so much pain in the past.

Blake switched her weapon to gun mode and twirled it by the ribbon taking out any who were close. She kicked one in the face and switched her weapon back into a sword. She didn't like fighting other Faunus but she knew she had to.

Yang and Kouga were beating the hell out of them with their fists. Yang punched one in the gut and gave him an uppercut. Kouga kicked one in the face and then elbowed the other sneaking up behind him and knocking them both out. It looked like this fight would be over fast when the Saiyan felt something hit him.

He grabbed that spot and pulled back a dart. Looking over he saw a Fang member with a dart gun shooting the others. Ruby, Weiss, and Blake were down after the first dart. Yang and Kouga were tough enough to keep going but he fired two more into Yang. She stumbled, her vision blurred as she fell.

The tailed warrior raced over and punched the shooter in the face, knocking him out and sending his weapon flying. He kicked one in the gut and uppercut another. He fired an large ki blast taking out several people.

" _Holy shit! This guy is powerful. We so need him as one of us._ " Scared he looked for a way to stop him when he noticed the dart gun within an arms reach of him. Grabbing it, he unloaded all the knockout darts it had into him.

Kouga flinched as four darts flew into his back. His vision became blurry and he could barely walk. He stumbled over to one and tried to punch him, but he missed and fell to the ground. Just before he fell unconscious he heard one final thing from them.

"I think the boss will want to see this." With that everything went black as they were being grabbed and took them back to their base.

When they got there they dumped them in a special cage and went over to their boss was standing. "Boss we have a problem." One who was wearing glasses over his mask said.

"What is it now? Because if you all tried on Neo's cloths and got stuck again, I'm not helping this time." In came an annoyed looking man with an equally annoyed voice. Walking out in to the open came a familiar face that had been ALL over the news lately. It was the criminal Roman Torchwick.

"No we found some kids in the forest."

"And I should care because?"

"One used powers similar to the boss." Once that was said he rushed over to the room where they monitored their prisoners. "Him, the monkey Faunus kid." he said as he pointed him out. Roman was staring at this kid in disbelief. There was no way he had the same powers as her. There was no way!

Kouga began to awaken, feeling very groggy. At first he couldn't see well but as his vision cleared and he saw Ruby, Blake, and Weiss up. Yang was just waking up like him.

"I'm so glad you both are okay." Ruby said rushing over to hug her sister and friend.

"Where are we?" Yang asked.

"Not sure. From what I can tell we're in some kind of cage. They must have brought us here when we were out." The black haired Faunus said. Looking around they were in a metal room with a high reinforced glass ceiling. Letting the light from the moon in.

"So I guess their going to kill us then." Blake said with her head held low. Soon everyone joined in. Weiss was sad she was never going to take over her grandfathers company so she could fix it. Blake was sad she would never get to make up for all the things she did, while Yang would never get to find her mother and go on more adventures.

Kouga was upset he would never find the thing that killed his father. He would never be able to get justice for that crime. Ruby on the other hand was smiling and looking into the sky.

"Ruby you dunce why are you smiling? Don't you know what's going to happen?" The ice queen said looking over to her partner.

"Yes, but that's why I'm looking at the moon. It's soothing, I mean just look at how full it is." They looked at it and they had to admit it was kinda soothing. Kouga however, bore a serious expression.

"I hate the full moon, because a terrible monster comes out when the moon is full." This earned him a look of "Really?" from them.

"Come on Kouga don't be dumb. You should use that imagination to find us a way out of here." Weiss implored.

"But I'm not making it up guys. My father was trampled to death by that thing." This got their attention.

"What Aron Sapphire the ultra powerful Huntsmen? That's gotta be one big savage monster?" Yang said in utter astonishment.

"It is, it destroyed our house and obliterated the area around it."

"Wow, what did it look like Kouga?" Ruby asked listening really close. The others were listening too but Weiss was still sceptical.

"I'm not really sure. I slept through the whole thing." They could hardly believe it.

"How could you have slept if a huge monster was fighting your father and destroying your home?" The white heiress asked.

"I'm not really sure. The last thing I remember was Dad warning me about the full moon and how I should never ever look at it." Once he said that a chill ran down their spines.

"Of course that had nothing to do with the monster. Dad was a bit of a weird guy and was always saying these strange things that... hey what are you guys doing?" He looked over to see his friends creeping slowly away fear etched on their faces. When he got up and took a step, they flinched.

"N-n-nothing. Hey Kouga. Mind if I ask you something?" Yang asked rather timidly.

"Sure."

"That night your father was killed did you happen to look at the full moon?"

"I think. Just before I fell asleep. Why do you want to know?" This made them all the more nervous.

"I'm getting really scared guys. I had a feeling Kouga wasn't an ordinary Faunus and I think I was right." Weiss whispered to her teammates.

"What should we do? How do we know for sure?" The normally calm Blake voiced her concern.

"How do you know what for sure?" The tailed warrior asked, very confused about what was going on.

"Well we could make him look at the moon, then we'd have our answer." The blonde brawler added.

"True, but what i-if he does turn into a monster? We'd end up just like his father."

"Ruby doesn't want to be crushed." The scarlet scythe wielder said.

"Let's not chance it to be safe. It's not worth it to know." The heiress said.

"I'm with you ice queen. Kouga whatever you don't look at the full moon, it's right above you." Ruby said pointing at it while looking him straight in the face. This makes him tilt straight up to look at it and they all screamed. Mostly it was Weiss calling Ruby all sorts of names for her stupid move. They closed their eyes and waited, but nothing happened.

"Wow it is pretty but I don't see what the big deal is." Kouga said turning to face his friends who had just opened their eyes.

"You feeling alright Kouga?" Ruby asked.

"Sure, why wouldn't I be?" They breathed a sigh of relief at realizing that it must have been a coincidence. They were so relieved they almost didn't see that his tail had shot up.

With a sharp surge through his body, the Saiyan stood up straight and stared blankly, earning a worried look from his friends. They felt scared again as they saw his normally onyx eyes turn red and his body start to convulse.

"Everyone run!" Ruby shouted. "To where you idiot!?" was their response.

His body began to grow and his clothes began to rip. He started to grow brown fur all over his body and his fangs got longer. "Sir come look at this!" The Fang member looking at the monitors said.

Roman watched as Kouga's face stretched into a snout and gave a mighty roar as they covered their ears. His body grew even larger and it destroyed the cage, as well as a good part of the base it was attached to. When the smoke from the crushed building cleared, standing there was a giant monkey like creature standing many stories tall. Towering over everything in the area.

It roared as it pounded it's chest. It then began to destroy everything around it. RWBY had escaped the rubble and ran into the building to look for their weapons at the same time that the White Fang were grabbing all of theirs too to kill this thing.

Roman on the other hand was running to an airship to escape. With a roar a huge beam shot out of the Kouga's, no the Great Ape's mouth and disintegrated a large line in front of it. It let out another ear piercing roar as it unleashed it's incredible fury on everything in sight.

 _ **Will Kouga regain control of himself? Or will he be the end for the Forever Falls and everyone in it? Find out next time on Dragon ball: RWBY!**_

 **I think I'll end it here. So Kouga's a Great Ape and is killing everything around him. They've got their hands full here. Something I almost forgot to mention is I've decided on pairing. I won't say who as I want it to be a bit of a surprise but I think you'll enjoy it. So as always I hope you enjoyed the chapter, don't forget to leave a review telling me how I did, and I'll see you all next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sup? Welcome to the chapter where we get so see RWBY and the White Fang try and fend off a Great Ape. Well their fucked. Seriously though I think you'll like this chapter, and if you don't sorry I tried my best like with every chapter. Also did you hear Yang is going to be in the next Screwattack Death Battle episode! I did not see that one coming! If you don't know what Death Battle is you can ignore this or check it out yourself. Well enough said let's get to the giant monster fight.**

 **I own nothing but my OC's and story.**

 _ **Last time on Dragon ball: RWBY! Kouga and team RWBY made it to the Forever Falls for their mission. There Kouga explained more about ki, but they didn't have long to talk as the Grimm attacked. However, just as fast as they appeared they were defeated by an impressive show of power from Kouga. After the fight Weiss convinced them to stay for the full moon. But as they were enjoying it the White Fang attacked and captured them.**_

 _ **After explaining how his father died Ruby accidentally made Kouga look at the full moon and they were met with a horrific sight as Kouga became a giant ape like monster. Now with their friend destroying everything around them...will they survive? Find out today on Dragon ball: RWBY!**_

RWBY ran for their lives through the White Fang base. They just witnessed a horrifying transformation from their friend and teammate who was now a Great Ape and destroying everything in sight. They wanted to escape but they didn't want to leave their weapons behind and so they braved the collapsing base as the monstrous roar of the ape could be heard in the background.

"OH GOD RUN!" Weiss yelled out.

" _I knew staying overnight was a bad idea._ " Blake thought as she dodged falling rubble.

"Hold on sweetheart, I"M COMING!" Ruby called out as she raced to find her sweetheart. More commonly known as her scythe Crescent Rose.

As they were doing this the White Fang had gathered all their weaponry, ranging from missile launchers to rifles, and airships. They fired on the Great Ape, unloading all they had. It just seemed to make it more angry as he stomped on the ground forces below. An airship opened fire on it, but it swung it's massive fist and knocked it down.

"Fire all missiles! Concentrate fire on it's head! KILL THAT BASTARD!" The commander shouted and they obliged.

Getting desperate they unloaded every missile they had at the creature, hoping that would neutralize and kill it. As they hit the ape he moved it's arms over it's face, trying to protect itself. A huge dust cloud was created and they breathed a sigh of relief as they thought they had finally killed it.

They were in horror when the dust cleared to reveal the beast alive. The missile attack didn't kill it. They had hurt it's arm a bit though the pain only increased it's rage and it let out a mighty roar. Not a moment after the roar a huge beam shot out of it's mouth and created a huge explosion where it hit. Repeating the process but this time with the airships it became all too obvious to the Fang that this was a losing battle.

"WE CAN'T KILL THIS THING!" One yelled out as he and all the rest ran for their lives. Many getting stomped as they ran.

Roman was about to get the hell out of there but first he had to get something. "She'd burn me alive if I forgot this." He said aloud as he grabbed an object and stuffed it into a bag along with as much Dust as it could hold. He decided to leave the weapons they stole from the brats to die with their owners. As he turned around to leave said brats had just ran into the room.

"Our weapons!" Ruby shouted as she saw them. They then turned their attention to the criminal in the room. "What's he doing here?" Blake asked in confusion. As to why a human would be here there she had no idea.

"Look ladies I'd love to stay here and play twenty questions with you but if you didn't notice a giant monkey is destroying everything in sight. So choice time, grab your stuff and run. Or stay here and fight me till the roof collapses on us and we all die." As much as they wanted to catch this guy they wanted to stop Kouga more so they grabbed their weapons and let the criminal go.

"How are we going to stop it? The White Fang are extremely better armed then us and they couldn't." Weiss said in concern.

"We have to try. We can't just let him go on a rampage. We have to save Kouga." Ruby replied.

"Save him sure. But who's gonna save us from him?"

"Well ladies, it's time for some monkey-business. Heh, heh?" They groaned at Yang's bad pun. "Really, now of all times?" Blake said as they raced for the exit.

Back to Torchwich who had just gotten into an airship and was making his escape. Though he didn't know it he had earned the attention of the Great Ape who began chasing him.

" _Wonder how those animals are fairing?_ " He thought before looking back to see the creature no longer destroying the base but was very close behind him. Before he could increase his speed the ape grabbed onto the ship and all Roman saw was two large piercing red eyes staring at him, the breath of it fogging up the window.

"Mommy." Was all he said before it let out another roar and he pissed himself. He snapped out of it and used the gun on the ship to attack, hitting it's eye. The Great Ape roared again as it covered it's eye and with one mighty throw the airship was flying out of control.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!" He said as he tried to get it under control. With what could only be called a miracle he got the ship under control but had to hurry to his destination as the creature had damaged the ship.

The girls arrived to see the monster that was their friend covering his eye and roaring. It removed it's hand and sniffed the air before turning it's attention to RWBY. It charged and slammed it's fist into the ground, though the girls dodged it. The ape uprooted a tree and threw it at the sisters, but Ruby ducked under while Yang jumped on and ran along it, only to jump off as she reached it's end.

Blake opened fire on it but he didn't even notice her bullets. Yang used her gauntlets to fire buckshots while her sister helped with her weapon's sniper mode. They too did nothing, but unlike Blake's they had gotten his attention. It's mouth glowed and they knew what was coming wasn't good.

"EVERYONE RUN!" Ruby yelled as she grabbed her sister and ran her fastest to avoid the beam that shot out of it's mouth. Weiss laid a glyph on the ground and when the ape stood on it it went black and held it's leg in place. The beast wasn't too happy about that and began using it's immense strength to try and break out.

It was taking all of Weiss's concentration and power to hold the glyph together but she knew she wouldn't be able to hold it much longer.

"What should we do? This is clearly not working." The Faunus of the group asked.

"I-I say...run." Weiss said with great strain, as she was trying to hold the Great Ape in place.

"We can't just run we have to stop him." Ruby said before getting an idea.

"Let's try cutting off his tail." This earned a look from the others.

"You...dolt how...will that... help?"

"If we cut off his tail maybe it will turn him back to normal." She said.

"Not gonna lie sis, that sounds like really dumb. How would cutting off a tail turn him back?" Yang said. "We'd have more of a chance destroying the moon." This just made her pout.

"Not to...pressure...you all...but...I'm...losing my grip...here." The heiress said, just barely holding the glyph together.

"We don't need to beat him look." Blake pointed and RY turned to see the moon almost completely gone under the horizon. "If we can hold him off a bit longer he should turn back to normal."

"How...do we...even...know...that...will work?

"We don't but it's the best chance we got." Just as they made up their plan the ape broke the glyph and sent Weiss toppling to the ground exhausted. Ruby grabbed her and ran, setting her down near the base to rest as the rest of them lead the beast away.

They ran as fast as they could, but the Great Ape was hot on there tail. The ape smashed the ground with it's massive fist, trying to crush the scarlet scythe wielder. She used her great speed to evade the blow though the shock wave from it got her, sending her tumbling to the ground.

Yang fired shots to attract it's attention, while Blake fired her gun in the air to do the same. It let out a roar and it kicked the tree Blake was in, sending her flying.

"Blake!" The blonde boxer shouted only to see the monsters fists coming down at her. She jumped out of the way but like with her sister the shock wave sent her flying back while hitting a few trees along the way.

This left Ruby all alone with a monster that makes a Nevermore look like a pigeon. It roared and reached for her only to have it's hand frozen in ice. Ruby turned to see Weiss back on her feet but still looking really weak.

It turned to stomp on the heiress, she dodged but was caught by beast's hand. She screamed as it brought her close to it's face and sniffed her. It licked her and a chill went down her spine. It then opened it's mouth and was about to drop her in.

"SOMEONE HELP ME I DON'T WANT TO BE THIS MONKEY'S DINNER!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, flailing her arms. Ruby ran up and sliced at it's feet. This made it look down and kick her, but she jumped on it's leg. Weiss realizing what Ruby was doing summoned some glyphs so she could run up the beast, only to be caught half way up. She was now in the same position as her teammate.

It brought her to it's face and growled at her. "Kouga, I know your in there. Please you have to stop, it's me Ruby your friend. I know your angry, but you have to calm down." It stopped growling and stared at her. It then began to remember her and then the rest of his friends and this showed on it's face.

"Please put us down." Ruby asked. Just as it was about to it froze and started to tremble. Looking at the sky Ruby and Weiss realized that it was dawn. Just as they realized this they felt the Great Ape begin to turn back into Kouga.

The scarlet leader freed herself and ran along the rapidly shrinking beast to get to her partner. She caught the screaming heiress which left only one problem. The fact they were falling to their deaths.

The two girls grabbed each other and screamed as they fell. As they were about to hit the ground a ribbon wrapped around them and a blonde blur caught them. They rolled on the ground before stopping and landing in a big pile. Ruby looked up and everything was spinning, though she could make out what looked like her sister laying on top of Weiss, and a black ribbon wrapped around them.

"Thanks sis, Blake. But let's never do that again...ok?" She said dizzily. Blake came over and moved Yang.

"You gonna help us out of this or what?" The ice queen asked. "Oh I don't know, you two look so cute together." Yang then pulled out her scroll and took a picture of the blushing duos awkward situation. Blake untied them and Weiss was trying desperately to get the scroll from the blonde to no avail.

"Kouga!" Ruby said remembering her friend. She passed her team to find the unconscious, naked form of Kouga lying face down on the ground. The others soon joined her and they were shocked to see the heiress take her rapier's blade and place it to the back of his neck.

"Weiss, what the hell are you doing!?" Blake asked.

"I'm doing my job as a Huntress and killing a monster." She answered coldly. This enraged them.

"He isn't a monster, he's our teammate. How can you just sit there and try and kill him." Her leader said, rage emanating from her voice.

"Not a monster? I'm sorry did you not see what just happened? He destroyed a White Fang base and everything around it, and none of us could stop him. What if next time he's in a city like Vale huh? He'll kill everyone! So I'm gonna stop him before he has the chance." She said lowering her weapon before Yang grabbed her arm, her eyes blood red.

"You all know I'm right. We got lucky this time but what about the next? You heard him he killed his own father, and if the sun hadn't come up I bet he would have killed us too."

"But he didn't. I was able to reach him." Ruby stated trying to convince her partner to spare the Saiyan.

"Don't forget he only transforms at a full moon." Blake added.

"You don't know if that's the only thing that makes him transform. Even if it is that would mean we have to deal with this again in another 6 years. What makes you so sure he won't look at it again?"

"Hey Ice Queen if Ruby hadn't told him where the moon was he wouldn't have even looked. Remember he hates the full moon." Yang said. This made Ruby depressed as she remembered she was the reason this happened.

"Don't worry Ruby there was no way you could have known." She said comforting her sister.

This was getting them nowhere. Weiss wanted to kill him to protect the people of Vale and the world, though she also wanted to make him pay for trying to eat her. She let out a sigh and sheathed her weapon.

"Fine, but know this. When this happens again, and he kills an entire city and all it's people and if we survive I'm killing him and making sure you all end up in prison." She walked away leaving only the stares of disgust from her teammates.

They called Ozpin not long after to send them an airship as well as some new clothes for Kouga. The ride back was very quiet, even after he woke up. Everyone talked very little. They had all agreed to not tell their friend what had happened for his own safety.

Meanwhile in an unknown location

Roman had just landed at his hideout. He sighed as he walked in. After all he'd been through he just wanted to lie down and sleep for a week. However you don't always get what you want.

"Back so soon Roman?" Came a calm sensual voice from the shadows. Walking out was a very attractive woman with long black hair that was flowing over her shoulder. She wore a red dress that hugged her curves, but what was most stunning were her amber eyes that glowed brilliantly in the dark. This was Cinder Fall.

With her was her two companions, one was a boy with silver spiked hair. He wore a black and silver coat with armour on his arms, black pants and high tech boots. This boy was called Mercury Black. The other was a dark-skinned girl with green hair and red eyes. She wore a top that revealed her moderate cup size and her well toned stomach along with tight white pants. This was Emerald Sustrai.

"Well great you guys. Look I've had a really tough night so just take the bag and let me sleep." He said holding it out. He really didn't want to deal with them right now.

"First I want to know why your here when you should be at the base in Forever Falls." Cinder asked. He let out another sigh and told them the truth.

"Four words: Giant Lazer Breathing Monkey." Everyone looked at him with confusion.

"Come again. I must have misheard you." Emerald said feigning cleaning her ears.

"Giant Lazer Breathing Monkey. It was a Faunus kid then next thing we know it transformed and took out the base and everyone in it. Except yours truly." They honestly had no response to that. After a moment Mercury spoke.

"What exactly have you all been smoking out there?" He asked.

"Doesn't matter. All I want to know is...do you have it?" He handed Cinder the bag and when she opened it she saw a lot of Dust but it was the thing in the centre of the pile that made her smile as it glowed orange for a moment before it faded.

"Perfect. Go on get some rest Roman, you've done enough for today." He grumbled as he walked off.

She turned to her subordinates. "Find out all you can about what happened with that base and hurry back. The device has picked up on another one farther away so we'll be moving in a few days." They nodded and left. Her eyes glowed and she smiled wickedly. Only a few more then no one could stop her.

Back with our heroes

It had been a week since their trip to the Forever Falls and the awkward tension had mostly subsided from team RWBY and their extra member. At first they could barely talk to him, the memory of what he had become still playing in their minds. They had started to get comfortable with him again and things had gotten almost completely back to normal. Except with Weiss who was still being really cold.

Despite her talk with Ports and her agreement with Ruby to be the best teammate ever she was still avoiding as much contact with him as possible. The most she had improved over this time was when she lent him her pencil in class, and when she had answered his good morning the day before. Kouga had had enough. He was going to figure out what was going on now!

He had found her studying in the library with Blake, Ruby, Ren, and Pyrrha.

While the rest were reading comics or magazines, and Nora was sleeping. He stormed over, he was so pissed he ignored the hello from Jaune.

"Weiss we need to talk." She just kept reading her scroll. "Weiss answer me. I said we need to talk!" The frustration in his voice noticeable now yet still nothing. He had enough of this. To everyone's shock he took the scroll out of her hands and snapped it in half.

"ANSWER ME DAMN IT!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, attracting the attention of everyone in the place, even waking Nora. They were shocked by this behaviour, never had they seen him act like this and it scared them.

"How dare you! What gives you the right to break my things?" She said standing up and looking him dead in the eyes.

"Oh look she can speak. And what gives you the right to actively ignore me like you have? What did I do wrong? How have I upset you so much you almost completely tune me out?" She looked around to see people staring at them.

"Look we'll talk about this later ok?" But this just seemed to piss him off more.

"Oh no, no, no!" He said waving his finger in front of her. "You had all the time in the world over the week to talk to me, but you just ignored me. We are gonna talk here and now, and I don't care who hears."

"Why are you being like this?" She asked a mix of frustration and embarrassment on her face and in her voice.

"Why am I being like this? Why are you? You've been ignoring me ever since we got back from that mission. Now I may not be able to remember what happened past Ruby telling me not to look at the moon, but I can't imagine what I must have done to make you so angry. Whatever it was I'm sorry, but I can't making it up to you if you won't at least talk to me."

This was when the others decided to intervene. "Look we're all friends here so why don't we all just..." Yang was cut off when Kouga turned his attention on her.

"Are we, are we really? Because she won't talk to me because of something I did, and none of you will tell me what it is. And don't think I don't know you told Ozpin. I overheard him talking to Goodwitch about it. What could be so important that I can't remember it, made Weiss so mad and prevents you lot from talking about it?"

They looked away and said nothing till Weiss spoke. "It's nothing you need to worry about. You have nothing to apologize for so you might as well drop it." This just increased his rage.

"Your being stupid. If I didn't do anything we wouldn't be having this conversation. We'd be hanging out here with no problems."

"I said we're ok, so stop acting like a child."

"Even now your trying to end it without answering me. You know what? You're a self righteous, arrogant bitch!" This caused Weiss to snap.

"WELL MAYBE I'D RATHER BE A BITCH THEN HAVE TO BE YOUR TEAMMATE FOR ONE MORE MOMENT!" Everyone was silent after that. You could hear a pin drop it was so quiet, that was also when Kouga snapped.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" he shouted. The air seemed to swirl, knocking papers and books around. They even noticed the Saiyan's aura change from light blue to golden for a moment before it disappeared and everything fell.

"Fine if you really feel that way then I'll go!" he stormed out of the room ignoring the pleading of his friends to stop. Just before he left the room completely he uttered one more thing. "Coming to this school was a HUGE mistake."

The others glared at Weiss with a look of disgust like no other before. "What he wanted was the truth and I gave it to him. I" She was stopped when the fist of Yang Xiao Long hit her in the face. After she hit the ground she looked at the blonde only to see red eyes looking back at her.

"What the hell was that for?" She asked. "Because I don't like your face. You had no right to talk to him like that." They then began to leave.

"Hold on, he destroyed my scroll so I need you to let me into our room." She was about to get up when Ruby said something.

"No!" She froze in place. "Don't bother coming to the dorm tonight that place is for members of team RWBY and our friends only."

"But I am your teammate and friend." She said trying to make them reconsider.

"I'm not so sure anymore. You seem like you had a lonely childhood. Well I bet he was just as alone if not more. He lost his father at a young age and the people he thought were his friends were keeping secrets from him." Blake said not even looking at her.

"To make it worse you had to go say that to him. We don't want you in the room tonight. You're rich, you can figure something out." With that they left. Weiss looked to JNPR to help her but they just turned their heads and walked away too. It was at this moment she was reminded of her past and how lonely it was. Then she began to think on Blake's words.

"I hope he's alright." Ruby said to her sister and friend.

"Don't worry he's tough. He most likely just needs some time to vent." Yang said as her and Blake rested their hands on her shoulder.

And venting he was. He was floating over the emerald forest screaming and blasting the terrain. He was so mad he didn't even notice the blasts were gold in colour instead of blue, and his hair was standing up.

Dawn eventually came and everything was peaceful. That is until something went through the atmosphere and crashed to the ground. It was a small round pod that opened to reveal a man stepping out.

He was a large man, about 6'4 and was very well muscled. He had black hair that went to his shoulders and onyx eyes. On the left side of his face there was a device known as a scouter with a blue lens. He wore a set of standard black and brown Saiyan armour with what looked like a snazzy fur belt.

He looked around and only one thing came to mind. "What the hell?"

 _ **With Weiss's words cutting deep, Kouga has left. But with the arrival of a new adversary one must ask. Who is he? And will Kouga return to help his friends if need be? The answers to these and many more questions will be revealed coming up**_ _**here on Dragon ball: RWBY!**_

 **Well that was an eventful chapter. His armour is the same as Raditz's armour just thought I should clear that up. So with that out of the way I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to leave me a review telling how I did and what I need to improve on, and I'll see you all next time. Peace!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I can tell you all were waiting for this chapter. For it is time to reveal to Kouga who he really is. I have a feeling you'll like this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. That's all I've got to say, so let's get to the action!**

 **I own nothing but my OC's and the story.**

 _ **Last time on Dragon ball: RWBY! Great Ape Kouga laid waste to the White Fang and it's base, while Roman Torchwick barely escaped with his life and presented a mysterious object to his boss Cinder Fall. The young Ruby managed to reach the great beast and stop it from eating Weiss, only to have it transform back moments later.**_

 _ **After an argument with her team they convinced Weiss to spare the Saiyan's life, though the aftermath caused Kouga to storm off in anger. But now with the arrival of a new enemy will he make it in time to help them? Or will he leave them to die? Find out today on Dragon ball: RWBY!**_

Cornak stepped out of his pod and looked around. What he saw was not what he expected. A lush forest with animals running around. As he examined his new environment only one thing came to mind.

"What the hell?" He didn't understand, there should be no life left on this planet. Maybe Otamot just missed some. He levitated himself into the air and used his scouter to find the highest power level. His scouter pointed to a power east of him and with that he flew towards it.

As the Saiyan raced towards them a village was paying a group of Huntsmen for clearing out some Grimm. "Thank you so much. Those Grimm were getting a bit too aggressive for comfort." The old leader of the town said, handing them the lien they had earned.

"Happy to help sir." The leader of the Hunters said. Just as they were leaving they heard a zooming sound followed by a light thud on the ground. They turned to see Cornak standing there, looking around at all the people around him.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" The Huntsmen asked as he and the others drew their weapons. He didn't respond, but he did look very irritated.

"Idiot!" Came from his mouth a moment later. This pissed them off to no end.

"What did you say!? Look asshole no one talks to us like that. Especially someone in a stupid outfit like you. Now apologize!" He laughed at their threat.

"Aw look it thinks it's people. So what's your power level?" He checked his scouter and laughed even harder at how much weaker then him they were. This sent them over the edge and one fired his gun at him. They were shocked to see him catch the bullet with his hand, then take it and flick it back at the shooter.

The bullet came at twice it's normal speed and ripping through his aura and piercing his heart, killing him. His friends and the towns people were scared now. They had never seen someone do that before. Just as they were going to charge at him they noticed his hand being surrounded in a greenish energy. With the simple motion of raising it up with his middle and index finger extended many beams of energy then shot out of the ground. They impaled or disintegrated any who were caught in them, and after a few moments of screaming the town and all it's people were ashes.

" _Damn it. It looks like Otamot failed. I knew we should have sent Ugula._ " His scouter then picked up a large number of strong power levels and he flew to investigate.

Meanwhile

RBY and JNPR were in the Beacon courtyard enjoying their day off. Kouga hadn't comeback last night and Ruby was getting worried. What if he never came back? Weiss had no right to say that to him last night. Speaking of the ice queen she was walking up to the people she called friends with a remorseful look on her face though when they saw her they continued to give her the silent treatment.

"Look everyone I know your still mad at me, and I know this might not help that much but I've thought over what I said last night and you were right. I shouldn't have said those things and I'm sorry. Now Kouga might not-" As Weiss was talking Blake picked something up with her sensitive Faunus hearing.

"I think Kouga's back!" They turned to where she was looking and didn't see anything for a moment before they a saw a human shaped figure flying towards them. They got up and ran forward to greet their friend who was returning, wondering how Blake had known he was coming. That is until it came into view and it was not the Saiyan they had come to know but another that had landed on their planet just this morning floating above them.

He landed and examined the group in front of him. Jaune and Ruby thought he looked very mean and scary. Blake's animal instincts were telling her to run and Pyrrha thought he looked like some kind of killer. Overall they were all intimidated by this person.

"Damn, none of you are Otamot either!" He said in a frustrated voice.

"Ota-what?" They said in unison. He checked their power levels to see how much of a threat they were going to be.

{Ruby: 1200}

{Weiss: 1100}

{Blake: 1100}

{Yang: 1300}

{Pyrrha: 1200}

{Ren: 1120}

{Nora: 1300}

{Jaune: 400}

That last one made him burst out laughing, Jaune however felt he was being insulted by how he started laughing after he got to him. "Your power levels are pitiful, most of you are stronger then those fools I met earlier at least, but you're all still pathetic. Especially you." He said the last part pointing at Jaune. The Arc boy's pride fell really hard after that comment.

"I don't know what's going on but you'd better tell us who you are, and what you want." Ruby demanded. He adopted a wicked smile.

"Okay, sure. You at least should know the name of your killer. My name is Cornak, and I'm looking for someone. You don't need to know who. Just know that if I'm gonna get this planet ready for sale I have to kill all of you." They drew their weapons and charged at him.

Ruby and Blake attacked in unison but he disappeared in a flash of speed, only to reappear behind then and elbow them in the head sending them to the ground. Pyrrha used her spear to stab at him but he grabbed it's end and with one motion he brought her close and punched her in the gut. She coughed up mucus and he threw her to the side. Ren fired at him with his guns but he caught every bullet. He ran at him and channelled aura into his hand to deliver a powerful blow, but this was met with Cornak throwing a punch of his own.

He and Ren's attacks met head to head and a huge crashing sound could be heard. Ren pulled his arm back. Screaming in pain as his hand and a bit of his arm had been broken. Cornak swatted him aside with a kick that broke the rest of his arm, and he screamed louder as he flew into a wall and fell into unconsciousness.

Meanwhile

Glynda stormed into Ozpin's office looking very concerned. "Professor, somethings wrong! People are saying their hearing a battle on the school grounds." She said. This was not uncommon in his school but Ozpin checked his cameras and what he saw surprised him. Team's RWBY and JNPR were in a heated battle with a large man in strange armour. The fight itself was very one sided. They watched as Weiss attempted to stab her foe but he side stepped and chopped the back of her neck.

" _ **Attention all students there is an intruder on the grounds. Please return and stay in your room until further notice. Repeat lock yourselves in your rooms until further notice.**_ " He said over the intercom. Ozpin then sent an emergency message to all professors over his scroll to meet in his office. With that done he returned to watching his students fighting the strange man.

Meanwhile in the Emerald Forest

Kouga was finishing his lunch off consisting of a dragon like creature he had found. "Dragon meat is yummy, and I really want it in my tummy." He sung aloud as he ate it. He had some time to cool off and think over the hours but he knew he should return to the school soon. Weiss and the others had gotten under his skin so bad last night, especially Weiss. They were supposed to be a team, they were supposed to help each other out and work together. How was he going to be a good teammate if they keep damaging secrets from him.

He finished his food and stretched. " _Guess it's time to head back and see how..._ " He didn't get to finish that thought as he suddenly felt a strong power. He was sweating at how strong this thing was. To make it worse it was coming from Beacon and he could feel that his friends were fighting it. Not wasting any time he took off, hoping to get to them in time.

Back at Beacon

Nora and Yang were attacking him at once, them being the strongest according to him so they had the best chance of taking him down together. Nora swung her hammer but he ducked under it. He raised his hand and an invisible wave shot out and sent her flying. Yang stepped in and unleashed a barrage of punches. These amounted to nothing as he causally dodged them, then countered with a punch to the face then a kick.

She hit the ground but as he was about to attack again when his scouter picked up a change in her power. " _What? Her power is increasing._ " She got up and her hair was glowing as well as her eyes turning red. She again unleashed a barrage of punches that Cornak noticed were harder to dodge.

" _Somehow she's using her rage to gain power. Better take her out now._ " Despite her new power she was still powerless to stop him as he caught her fist which shocked her, then threw her into the air. He raised his hand and a green ki blast shot out and hit her. Launching her into a building farther away.

That's when Nora rejoined the fight. She switched her weapon to it's grenade launcher form and unloaded everything it had. They all hit him and she sighed in relief that it was over. That is until the smoke cleared and he appeared unharmed. This really put the fear into her and her friends who were still conscious. Before she could do anything he appeared in front of her and crushed the barrel of her weapon with his bare hand.

"Good try, but as much fun as kicking all of your asses are, I really must be on my way. So little girl, time to end this." He raised his left hand as an energy ball began to form. Nora was paralysed with fear and her friends could do nothing but watch as he was about to kill her. That's when his scouter picked up on something but by then it was to late.

A fist was driven into his face and he was sent flying into a tree and the energy ball flew off and hit the side of the school, leaving a hole in it. The owner of the fist was Kouga who had made it just in the nick of time. When Nora saw him standing there, the sunlight shining behind him making him look awesome to her eyes.

"You okay Nora?" He asked. This snapped her out of her trance and she looked at the ground in embarrassment. "Y-Y-Ya, I'm good." She said nervously with a blush clearly visible on her face.

Cornak rubbed the spot he was hit in and turned to see who dared to hit him. What he was met with made him freeze in place. The hair, that tail, but his face was what made him smile.

"So I've finally found you Otamot." Kouga just looked back at him with a confused look on his face. "Ota-what? I think you've got the wrong guy. My names Kouga." Cornak took on a irritated expression after that. What was Otamot trying to pull.

"What are you talking about? Also what the hell have you been doing all this time? With the help of the full moon you should have killed all the people on this planet years ago. We didn't send you to this planet for a vacation, we sent you to complete your mission." This just confused him more.

"Kouga what is he talking about?" Asked Ruby who along with Weiss had regained consciousness and stumbled next to him. "I have absolutely no idea." What was wrong with him? Why didn't he remember his mission, Cornak thought as he listened to this. That's when he remembered.

"Damn it! _When we were programing him, that damn machine broke most of the way through._ Those idiot doctors said there would be no problems!" His outburst only fuelling their bewilderment.

Jaune regained consciousness and immediately tried to slash at the Saiyan, only to be smacked away by something. What it was surprised them. "He's got a tail to!" Kouga stated as he and his friends watched Cornak's tail wave.

"Is he a Faunus?" Weiss asked.

"I have no idea what a Faunus is, I'm a proud Saiyan worrier. And you-" He points at Kouga. "-your a Saiyan too. The Saiyan's are a near extinct race of super warriors that travel from planet to planet, killing off the inhabitants and then selling their world. We sent you to this world when you were a baby to do just that but it appears the programing we gave you before we sent you here was faulty so you can't remember."

" _This can't be true._ " Kouga thought to himself. " _I can't be an alien, could I. This guy does have the same black hair, onyx eyes and brown tail as I do. Not to mention similar powers. But what he said earlier about the full moon, what did he mean by with it I could kill everyone?_ " The look on Kouga's face telling everyone he was beginning to have a identity crisis.

"Ah, good I see your beginning to understand. You don't need to use your Remnant name anymore by the way, your real name is Otamot. Wear it with pride. Now I may have missed the full moon but with your help it shouldn't take long for us to wipe this world clean." Kouga's friends looked at him with a mix of confusion, worry and fear. They also felt sorry for him as all the emotions they were feeling must have been nothing compared to him.

"Kouga snap out of it! We don't care what you are. All that matters is who you are." Ruby said. This snapped him out of his little crisis. She was right, he would have to deal with all these new emotions later. Right now he has some butt to kick.

"Sorry bud but I don't care what I am, I'm not like you. And I won't let you destroy my home." Cornak sighed with frustration and checked his power level.

{Kouga: 2600}

"Not bad, your stronger then Raditz and your friends at least." Kouga didn't know who this Raditz was, but he sounded weak. "But even with that power your no match for me. 2600 is a good level, but last time I clocked my power level it was at 4000." This made him nervous.

"You may be stronger but strength isn't the only thing that matters in a fight." Kouga was putting on a brave face but he was very nervous about the strength difference between them if he was telling the truth.

"Ha! If you truly believe that then come and prove it to me Otamot!" The wind blew as these two Saiyan's prepared for battle, Kouga adopting a stance with his left leg and arm back while his right arm and leg was forward. The tension was so think you could cut it with a knife.

 _ **With his true heritage revealed Kouga and Cornak stand ready to fight for the fate of Remnant. But with his opponents power, will Kouga be able to pull out a victory? Find out next time on Dragon ball: RWBY!**_

 **Well that chapter was fun to write. Ha, ha yes that's right I built up the tension only to leave you with a cliffhanger. So you'll all have to come back for part two, where we get to see some good old fashion Saiyan on Saiyan fighting. As always I hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review telling me how I did and what I need to improve on. I hope you all have a good morning/afternoon/night whatever time it is where you live. And I'll see you all next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys so as a celebration of volume 3 and because I was so excited. I bring you the Kouga vs Cornak fight! I love how the story is going so far and it seems you guys do too. This story has the most reviews out of any of my others, and that says something for sure. So lets get this party started right now!**

 **I own nothing but my OC's and the story.**

 _ **Last time on Dragon ball: RWBY! The Saiyan Cornak arrived on Remnant and began to search for Kouga. After wiping out a village he made his way to Beacon where he engaged RWBY and JNPR. They put up a good fight but they were soundly out classed by the Saiyan warrior. But a last second intervention by Kouga saved the orange haired Nora from death.**_

 _ **Once he revealed to Kouga the truth of his origins he rejected his heritage and swore to defeat his fellow Saiyan. Now with Cornak and Kouga squaring off, who will win? Find out today on Dragon ball: RWBY!**_

There fight was unlike any they had seen before. Kouga and Cornak were flying in the air and delivering lightning fast punches and kicks. With each hit a small boom sound could be heard. Ruby, Weiss, and Nora had never seen anything like it. They were all hoping their friend would be okay, though Nora was hoping the hardest for some reason.

Our hero Saiyan blasted a barrage of ki blasts at his enemy, but he deflected them with his hands. He flew up and continued his assault by unleashing a fury of punches and kicks, all of which were blocked. Cornak punched him in the face and this gave them some distance. Kouga charged a bigger blast of ki and fired it at him. His enemy extended his hands and caught the beam, he closed his hands and a huge amount of smoke filled the air. His scouter warned him something was coming but it was too late.

Kouga appeared in front of him and hit him square in the face. He then let loose a fury of blows, all of which hit their mark. After a strong right hook to the face the evil Saiyan looked at him with a smile.

"So that's all you got huh?" He wiped the blood from his mouth and that made Kouga wary. He hit him right in the face as hard as he could but wondered how is was not down. That was when his opponent said one thing. "My turn."

He charged at the younger Saiyan and hit him square in the gut, making him cough up mucus. The older Saiyan then attacked him with the same ferocity that had been used on him a moment earlier. They were too fast for Kouga, he couldn't block them. It looked like he was going for another gut shot he stopped and opened his hand to reveal a green ki ball forming. He gave one more wicked smile and the blast hit, sending him into a building.

"Kouga!" The girls screamed as they watched their friend get blasted into the side of the school. "What happened?" They saw professors Goodwitch, Oobleck, Ports, and a few others run up to them.

"Kouga's fighting some guy. He was just blasted into the side of the school." The professors ran towards the fight, their weapons held at the ready. Ruby, Weiss, and Nora gathered what strength they had and chased after them.

As they did this the young Saiyan was digging himself out of a pile of rubble, with his opponent casually flying down to face him. "Do you realize the difference in our power now? Ready to surrender and join me?" Kouga got back up and in a tired sounding voice only said one thing. "No!" This made him laugh.

"Stubborn till the end, just like your father." This caught his attention and it showed. "My father?" He said.

"Ya I was good friends with Turrip, I was actually there when you were being programed as a favour to him. You look so much like him too, that's how I was able to tell it was you when we met. But seeing you like this, oh how he would be disappointed."

"You know Cornak, you talk too much." He flew and tried to hit him though he dodged it. They resumed their air battle and as they did Kouga couldn't help but feel something come over him. His blood was boiling and pumping hard in his veins, he was sweaty, pushed to his limits and breathing hard. And he loved it. He hadn't been this excited in a fight in a while. He was finally facing an opponent he could truly test himself against. This showed as their fists continued to collide, even when he got hit he was still was wearing a smile.

Cornak kicked him in the side and then in the back of the head, sending him straight into the ground. He didn't stop there as he unleashed a barrage of ki blasts, as they hit you could hear Kouga scream. After the blasts had silenced you could see his form, beaten, his clothing torn and burnt, cuts and bruises covering him.

Cornak was about to finish him off when a stream of purple beams hit him. He turned to see the professors all pointing their weapons at him. Oobleck super speeded his way over and grabbed the young man. He then appeared in front of the three young ladies who had followed them.

"Ladies if you would be so kind as to look after him while me and my fellow professors take care of this, that would be grand." He said laying the Kouga down then rejoining his group. They were worried, he looked very beat up. He opened his eyes and saw them looking down at him.

"Anyone catch the number of that Ursa?" He said in a daze. They were glad he was okay, well kind of. "How do you feel?" Weiss asked.

"I think I know how a practice dummy feels now." He turned himself over and struggled to stand. The girls tried to stop him, telling him he was in no shape to fight.

"Are you crazy?! Your no match for him." Weiss said.

"Don't care!" he said startling them. "As long as I can draw a breath I won't stop. I will beat him and save everyone, even if I can't save myself." Weiss sighed and stood up.

"Okay, if your so determined to fight this guy then I may have a way to beat him." They looked at her and crowded around. "THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU USE IT SOONER!?" They asked.

"B-Because this is a new technique and I just perfected it last week. It should take him out, but Kouga I need you to help the professors and distract him while I charge it." She said.

"Well that doesn't sound to-"

"For five minutes. And considering he kicked our butts in under one...Na, I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Ok!" he said with determination. He then began to take off his greaves and vest. This made the girls blush and left them somewhat in confusion.

"W-What are you doing?" Weiss asked. He threw them to the ground, making a thud sound once they hit.

"I wear weighted training clothes. What, you didn't think I was stripping for fun did you?" Weiss and Ruby just looked away in embarrassment but Nora couldn't help but let her mind wander. She imagined him taking off his shirt, burying her face in his well built chest with his arms wrapped around her, locking her in a tight embrace. She snapped herself out of this by hitting her cheeks. Her face as red as Ruby's cloak.

" _What was that?_ " She thought as Kouga charged at Cornak, only to be hit with an uppercut. Weiss got into position. Her feet were evenly spaced, her rapier was held in both hands. Suddenly an aura formed around the blade, it looked like a white fire with it's roulette beginning to spin. It became a blur, spinning faster and faster. Soon after glyphs began to form along the blade, each taking on the colour of a Dust crystal in her weapon. This took all her concentration, so she did the one thing she knew worked for a situation like this.

" _Dun, dun, duh, duh, duh. Dun, dun, da-da, da-da, da-da, da-da. I'm charging my attack!_ " She mentally sung to herself.

Kouga and the professors were holding off Cornak well, but they were unsure of how much longer they could. Ports fired a round from his weapon but the Saiyan swatted it away. He switched sides to use it as an axe and charged, though it was caught. Cornak brought him closer and kneed him in the gut, then grabbed his face and threw him.

"Weiss shouldn't we help them? I don't know how much longer the professors and Kouga can last." Ruby said.

"Don't be dumb. They don't need our help." She said with strain in her voice.

"Help us for the love of Oum help us!" Oobleck called out as he and the others were getting the hell kicked out of them. The girls paused for a moment before Weiss responded.

"Ok, go help." That was all they needed to hear as Ruby and Nora drew their weapons and charged. " _You know what? A whole five minute charge time is pretty useless in turns of a fight._ " She thought, her charge up almost done.

Kouga was panting hard as he watched his friends and teachers fight and get knocked down. There was only one more thing he could do. His ultimate move.

"Full nelson!" He called as he put his opponent in a... well use your best guess.

"A Full Nelson? That won't work on me." Cornak said as he tried to free himself. "Ok seriously let me go." He said still trying to escape. "Starting to get really pissed now."

"Everyone move!" The heiress called out as she dashed forward. They obeyed and she called out.

" **Dust Slash!** " She swung her weapon and a huge white slash was created. Kouga realize what was happening, lifted himself up then kicked him in the back which sent him straight into the middle of the attack. Cornak was about to fly out of the way but was too slow and was cut down the middle. Kouga had just gotten out of the way and only received a bad cut on his arm.

Both Saiyans fell to the ground, though his friends went to see if Kouga was okay. "Good job Weiss. You got him." He said with a smile and a chuckle, that was repeated by them. They didn't get long to laugh as they heard a strained laugh from the other Saiyan.

"Y-Y-You idiots. You...have no...idea...h-how...dead...you are." They helped him up and Kouga smiled.

"Sorry friend. It looks like your the one who's dead." This earned a strained laugh followed by the coughing up of blood.

"You...seriously thought...I...was...alone? My partner...and...I...w-were...in... regular...contact. When...I...don't...report back(coughs up more blood). Coming...here...much...stronger...then...me. Gonna...kill...you all." This worried them. A foe much stronger then Cornak? Before he died he muttered out one final thing.

"See...you all...in...h-hell." And with that his life ended. This gave everyone much to think about as they gathered up all who were unconscious and brought them to the Beacon infirmary. After they were patched up and everyone woken up, he felt it was time to tell everyone what he had learned from Cornak. Needless to say they were stunned.

"I-I can't believe it." Blake said still trying to wrap her head around what she had just heard.

"It doesn't seem possible." Said Pyrrha who was in the same boat as Blake. Jaune was also processing this but he couldn't help but think it was sort of cool.

"We knew Kouga was a bit weird but..." Yang said thinking back to the weird things her monkey tailed friend had done since she knew him. Now it all made sense to RWBY. They knew Faunus couldn't turn into giant versions of their animal half, but if he was an alien.

"Ya I know. But if your all shocked, imagine how I feel." The Saiyan said, staring at his feet. Still coming to terms with what he is himself. The professors in the room were lost in thought themselves. Ozpin had joined them not long after they got to the infirmary, and he seemed the deepest in thought.

"So if you don't mind me asking, what now?" Kouga enquired. They didn't answer for what felt like the longest few minutes of his life, then Weiss broke the silence. She walked up to him and did something no one expected. She gave him a hug. This made everyone stare at the heiress in disbelief, until she spoke.

"Kouga I'm sorry for what I said." This surprised the Saiyan even more. "I was wrong to say those things to you. Even though you're not a Faunus and instead a Saiyan or something? I still feel that way. This may take a bit to get used to but if you'll permit me, I'd like to try again at being your friend." He smiled and hugged her back.

"Sure Weiss. Why not?" Everyone was happy that they made up but Nora couldn't help but be jealous of her for some reason. " _Not fair! I want_ _him to hug me and...what am I thinking?!_ " Then a thought hit her.

" _Wait could I have a...?_ " She thought blushing. This did not go unnoticed by her friends.

"Nora you okay?" Kouga asked.

"F-Fine, fine. I am okay!" She said with an awkward laugh and rubbing the back of her head, blushing even heavier then before. Ruby, Kouga, and Jaune were confused by this. But Ren, Blake, and Yang knew exactly what this was.

"Alien or not that doesn't change the fact that another member of your race is coming here. And this one is even more powerful then the one you all fought. So what are we going to do about this?" Ozpin asked.

"Well the only thing I can think of is for us to get stronger." The Saiyan said.

"And how are we going to increase that much in an unknown amount of time?" Blake asked.

"Only one thing I can think of. When you guys are up to it, I'm gonna start training you in ki." Ruby and her sister looked very excited once that declaration was made. The rest were unsure but excited none the less. All except Ren who looked down at his arm and frowned. Everyone left but he stayed behind as per the doctors orders. Soon he came in.

"Mr. Lie Ren. I have some news about your arm, and I have to say it's not good." Ren showed concern on his face for the first time since his arrival at beacon.

"I'm afraid to tell you that your arm and hand bones were shattered very badly. We fixed it as best we could but we'll need to get you taken to a better hospital in the morning. It'll be a miracle if they are able to fix it completely."

"Just tell me straight up doctor, will my arm heal?"

"Maybe, but to be brutally honest. You'll be lucky to be able to use a spoon properly afterwards. I'm afraid your time as a Huntsmen is over." Once that was said he laid back in his bed, covering his eyes as he started to cry.

"I'm sorry to here that." He removed his hand to see Ozpin standing over him.

"Doctor, could you give me and the boy some privacy please?" He obliged and the two of them were left alone. Ozpin took a seat next to the boy who looked mighty upset.

"Sorry I failed you and my team professor. But I just don't know how I'm gonna break the news to them." He said resuming his sulking position from before.

"What if I told you, you didn't have to?" This peeked his interest.

"What do you mean?" The confused boy asked. That's when Ozpin smiled.

"Well I have something that should take care of that arm if your willing to test it? If it works you should be able to leave this place tomorrow and stay here at Beacon." This seemed too good to be true but he had to take that chance. For his team and friends.

"I'll do it." With that said Ozpin reached into his pocket, pulling out a small green bean. "Eat this." Was all he said.

Meanwhile

A large city on some unknown planet stands before you, laid to waste by a ruthless warrior. This person sits in the centre of the destruction they have caused, waiting for a signal that had never come.

"Cornak hasn't reported yet, guess that means he's dead." The figure says with a smirk. "Well I know where my next stop is. _I'm coming for you Otamot._ "

 _ **With Cornak defeated, a new threat heads towards Remnant. Will our heroes develop the strength to stop it? Or will they fail? And what's the deal with Nora? Find out here on Dragon ball: RWBY!**_

 **Done! Volume 3 is out now, YES! So I like the way this chapter came together but I want to know what you all think. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review, we writers feed on your feedback. And I'll see you all next time. S-P8 out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone. I'm sorry for the wait but stuff has been happening recently and it's been occupying my time, but I'm here now. Everyone starts ki training to prepare for the other Saiyan coming. One quick thing I want to make clear is they won't abandon their weapons or semblances, they'll just have a bit more to them with the ki powers. In other words I'm not changing RWBY or JNPR too much. Well that's all I have to say right now so I think we should just get on with the story. Enjoy!**

 **I own nothing but my OC's and the story.**

 _ **Last time on Dragon ball: RWBY! A fierce battle raged between Cornak and Kouga, in which our hero was losing badly. That's when Weiss came up with a plan. As Kouga and the professors distracted him, she unleashed her most powerful attack and the elder Saiyan was slain, only having enough time to tell them a Saiyan far more powerful than him was heading to Remnant. Now they train to stop this unknown threat...but will it be enough?**_

It has been a two days since the battle with Cornak and with their auras speeding the healing process everyone was feeling a lot better. Though they would still need more time to recover completely, they were in good enough shape to get started with their new training under Kouga. It was time to learn how to use ki.

RWBY and JNP gathered in the forest near Beacon. Everyone, especially Nora was worried about Ren. They hadn't heard anything about him yet and would have to check in on him later. They just hoped their friend was okay.

"Hey guys good to see you. I know we're all still a bit sore from a few days ago but I know we can do this." Kouga said trying to encourage them. It worked a little, though he could tell JNP was still really worried.

"We can do this another time if you guys want." He said looking at them.

"No, no, we're good. I wish Ren was here though." Jaune said.

"Well then I've got some good news for you." Said a voice from behind them. They turned to see the green clad man in question walking up to them. His friends rushed over and he received a back breaking hug from Nora.

"Where have you been man?" His leader asked, that's when he noticed his state. "Ren you look great. I mean better then ever." Nora let go and everyone looked over their friend. Jaune was right, he looked perfectly fine.

"How did this happen? Last time we saw you, your arm was shattered." Said Weiss in bewilderment.

"Ya sorry I could have come back earlier but they wanted me to stay behind for some more tests." This sparked their interest as they all wanted to know what they did to heal him so quickly and completely. He was going to tell them but then he remembered something Ozpin told him that night.

Flashback

"Eat this." _Ozpin said handing the young man a small green bean. Ren simply looked at him puzzled._

"Um, what is this? And how is this supposed to help?" _He asked._

"Trust me Ren, after this everything should be fine." _He was hesitant but he had no reason to distrust the professor, and if he said it would help._

 _He put it in his mouth and chewed. The bean was very crunchy, with no real taste or texture but not unpleasant. He swallowed and for a few moments nothing happened. That didn't last as what felt like lightning shot through him. As it passed through each part of his body he felt it heal. When it got to his broken arm he could feel it snap back together, which was punctuated by a loud "Crack" sound._

 _When the lighting stopped he felt completely re-energized. He practically ripped off his cast and gazed at his arm, which was now as good as new. An excited smile appeared on his face and he cheered at the top of his lungs for possibly the first time in ages._

"Amazing! What was that thing?" _He asked._

"That my boy was a Senzu Bean. It's made by a special plant that is grown in Dust infused soil. From what we have discovered, they can heal any wound, and restore stamina." _Ozpin replied._

"That's amazing! I can't wait to tell the others about these things."

"I'm afraid you can't." _This caught his attention._ "Why not?"

"You see Ren these beans are still in the experimental stage. We don't know if they come with side effects. So for now I would like you to keep their existence a secret. Also you will need to stay here another day or two so we can monitor you." _The young Huntsmen in training was disappointed he couldn't go back to his team tomorrow but he agreed to stay and keep the Senzu Beans a secret for now._

Flashback end

"Let's just say those doctors really knew what they were doing." His friends still had so many questions but the young man refused to answer anymore of them.

"Good to have you back man." Kouga said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Alright is everyone ready?" They all cheered especially Ruby and Nora while Blake and Ren just nodded.

It was nice for Kouga to see his friends happy and excited again. He was sure he could teach them to be great. If his dad could do it he could too. I mean how hard could it be?

They were only a minute into the training and he may have to retract his previous thought. He didn't know what they were trying to do but it was not even close to right. Yang and Pyrrha was standing up straight with a face that made it look like they was holding their breath. Blake and Ren were doing squats for some reason. Weiss was thrusting her fists down to the ground, other than that she was standing still. Jaune was for some reason standing on one leg with his arms stretched out. While Ruby and Nora were jumping up in the air, flapping their arms and chanting "Fly."

The young Saiyan just facepalmed and sighed. " _Is this what I looked like when dad started training me?_ "

"No guys your not doing it right. Nora, Ruby jumping and flying are two different things. Jaune I don't know what your trying to do but please stop. Bringing out ki is like bringing out aura, but instead of the energy flowing out from your chest, it's in your stomach. Feel it in your stomach and slowly bring it out, relax your muscles." They all followed his instruction and relaxed.

For a good minute or two nothing happened, but then they all felt the wind pick up around Ruby. Her hair and clothes started waving and rising. "Good Rubes you got it. Now push it up." With that she slowly begins to rise off the ground till she was floating in mid air. The others(minus Kouga) were amazed at what they were seeing. She floated down and took a deep breath.

"I'm so proud of you!" Yang said as she ran up and bear hugged her baby sister.

"Thanks sis now please let me go." She said with a strained voice as she felt herself being crushed.

"Congrats Ruby on being the first one to fly. Now all you really need is practise and you'll be soaring through the air like a bird in no time. The rest of you keep at it, you'll get it eventually."And thus their training continued. Jaune was the next to float followed by Blake, then Ren.

They decided to end training after a few hours but as they all began to leave Blake noticed Weiss still trying to fly. "Weiss, Kouga told us training is done for the day." She said though the heiress seemed to be ignoring her.

"Hey Weiss." The heiress felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see her blonde teammate standing next to her. "Come on, we're getting lunch."

"After I fly." She said going back to what she was doing. Yang sighed and threw her over her shoulder.

"Put me down this instant you brute!" She shouted as she kicked and flailed her arms. The blonde brawler paid no mind to her teammates demands and kept walking.

Jaune was leaving when he noticed Kouga was not following them. "Hey man you coming?" He asked.

"I'll meet up with you guys later. Now that your training is done for the day it's my turn." The blonde knight nodded and wished his friend luck.

After the others had left the young Saiyan took off flying towards the nearest mountain he could see. Landing he began his training by doing ten thousand pushups, followed by ten thousand situps. After that was done he moved on to carrying a large boulder on his back as he ran up the mountain peek.

As he stopped to catch his breath his stomach told him it was time for a snack. " _Aw man, maybe I should have fuelled up with the gang before heading out here. What am I gonna do?_ " He looked around his surroundings for something, anything to eat.

That's when he saw it. An apple tree just sitting there, waiting to be picked clean. "Well it's not much but..." He leaped up with a big smile on his face and laid on a branch.

As he stuffed his face, one of the apple cores he threw away ended up hitting a passing creature. It looked like a mountain goat. But it had black fur all over it's body, white armour on it's back and neck, as well as burning red eyes. All that topped off with a white mask on it's face. This meant it was a creature of Grimm.

It looked up to see a person with a tail sitting up in a tree. It immediately started moving towards him. Kouga was met with his resting spot being violently shaken, causing him to fall out and hit his head on the hard stone ground.

"Ow! What the hell was that!?" He asked as he rubbed the spot on his head he had fallen on. Opening his eyes he saw the culprit. The goat like Grimm had shaken him loose and was staring straight at him.

"Oh hey a Grimm! Haven't seen one of you before. If you want a fight then I'm your guy but be warned, it's gonna take more then you to bring me down." He said standing up and getting into a fighting stance.

Immediately after he stood up, as if it actually had understood him, it let out a call that sounded like it had something in it's throat. Looking around the Saiyan saw more of them appear out of nowhere.

He was now surrounded by around twenty of these Grimm which he would later decided to call Goatfiends. "Well...this is a thing." He said.

One charged him, but he jumped out of the way, only to be hit in the back by another. Landing on his hands he launched himself in the air and threw a ki ball at them. He continued his assault by flying over and punching one square in the mask. He kicks another in the jaw, sending it flying off to the side of the mountain.

They all swarmed him but he managed to evade them until one hit him in his left leg. As he fell forward another rammed him in the stomach, making him cough mucus. This same Grimm then flipped him over it's head and he hit the ground with a thud.

This left them the opening they needed as all the Goatfiends started trampling him. Kouga charged his ki and unleashed a wave that sent them flying off him. Those ones that didn't fall off their battlefield began to get back up with a bit of a wobble.

"Damn, these things don't look like much but they are resilient as hell." He said panting.

Realizing he has to take them out before more showed up he touched his wrists and began to charge his ki. The remaining Goatfiends raced towards him but just before they got to him...

" **Light Grenade** " With that a huge beam of energy shot out an engulfed them. After the smoke cleared there was only one who left having avoided the beam before it hit.

Kouga was confident he he could handle the last beast. That was until it began to let out a cry just like that first one had. But this time he knew what it was doing and flew over, landing a kick to it's face and pinning it to a wall.

Not allowing it to recover he rammed his fist into it's gut and charged a ki ball inside it, which he proceeded to release right in it's stomach. As the Grimm fell over, it's smouldering body began to evaporate away. With that the young Saiyan wiped his brow.

"Wow, now that was a workout." He looked at the sky and saw it was getting late. "Better head back to Beacon. Have a feeling the guys are starting to get wo.." Before he had a chance to finish that he felt the ground begin to shake.

"Ow man, this can't be good." And he was right about that as the wall in front of him burst apart, sending him flying. Stopping himself in mid air, what he saw left him wide eyed.

What stood before him was a Goatfiend five times the size of the last ones, with spikes on it's back and horns resembling a Rams. "Great, an alpha Grimm. Just what I need!" He said sarcastically.

He flew straight for him and delivered a punch to it's face. But the beast shrugged it off and with one fluid motion of it's body the alpha Goatfiend knocked the young Saiyan off balance, smacked him into the side of the mountain and rammed into him at full speed.

As he lay there everything around him was spinning. "Daddy I don't want to share my pizza with the bunny rabbits." He said. He shook his head to clear his vision and that's when he saw his opponent closing in for another hit.

Jumping out of the way he landed on his feet and began to take the same stance he had during the initiation. " **Kiiinnnggg Koonngg...** " The alpha Goatfiend dug itself out of the side of the cliff and saw the energy gathering in the Saiyan's fist. Deciding to try and overcome the attack it charged for him.

" **Caannoonn!** " With twist of his fist the swirling beam shot forward and it collided with the Grimm. The beast struggled against the ki blast and slowly advanced. Kouga put more power into it but all it did was slow the creature's movement.

" _Damn it! Why isn't this working? I couldn't do anything against Cornak, I can't do anything against this Grimm. Am I really that weak? Is all my training pointless?_ " He thought as the beast was now almost to him. His body began to hurt as blood dripped from his form. Some of his wounds had reopened from the strain on him.

As he dropped on one knee he remembered his friends back at Beacon and how they would never see him again. He thought of the other Saiyan coming to Remnant and how he would kill everyone. Finally of his father.

Flashback

 _We see a young Kouga sparring with his dad Aron. Kouga unleashed a barrage of punches at incredible speed, though each one was blocked by his father._

 _They young Saiyan back flipped over to gain distance and fired a ki blast. Though Aron swatted away the attack his adoptive son who used this moment to fly over and try to score a punch right to his face. Noticing at the last second, Aron moved his head but received a cut along his cheek. With the distance between them reduced the older man punched his younger opponent in the stomach making him cough up mucus, then roundhouse kicking him to the ground._

"That makes 50-0, wanna try again?" _The white haired Huntsmen asked, though Kouga just sat there._

"Kouga?" _He said to his son._

"Why should I? I can't beat you, so what's the point?" _His father frowned and went up to his son. He put his hand on his shoulder to get his attention before... the Saiyan received a powerful chop to his head._

 _He groaned in pain as he clutched his head._ "What was that for!?" _He asked._

"Unless you want another one of my famous Aron chops, you'd better listen because I'm about to go full on dad a good kid Kouga, a tough kid and I know you'll do great thing. But you'll never reach your destiny if you say you can't. If you say that then you've given up trying." _The young Saiyan listened in awe at his father's words._

"As you know the world we live in is far from being like in fairly tales. It's a very mean and nasty place and it doesn't care how tough you are. It will beat you to your knees and keep you there if you let it. You, me, the Grimm, nobody is gonna hit you as hard as life. But it's not about how hard you hit back, it's about how hard you get hit and keep moving forward, how much you can take and keep moving forward."

"Tell me, do you want to get stronger?"

"Yes." _He said sheepishly_

"I'm sorry what!?"

"YES!"

"Then if you know what you want in life go out and get it, but you have to be willing enough to take the hits. And don't start pointing finger saying your not where you want to be because of him, her, me or anyone. Cowards do that and that isn't you, you are better than that! Now get up and do one more sparring session with your old man!"

 _Feeling empowered by his words Kouga stood up and took a fighting stance. Both father and son smiled at each other and charged. Ready to finish their fight._

End of flashback

Remembering his Dad's advice he felt just as empowered as the day he first heard it. He was right, the monkey tailed Hunter in training couldn't give up. He had too much riding on him to die here.

Drawing on everything he could muster he rose to his feet. As he did he felt something inside him ignite. As this power built, his hair began to rise and wave while his pupils disappeared.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Letting out a primal scream that sounded almost like a roar his King Kong Canon's beam grew twice as large. Once it hit the larger Goatfiend it began to get pushed back before being sent into the air. The beast let out one final screech before it exploded and was reduced to ashes.

Kouga fell to his knees, panting hard. "Wow, where did that come from?" He wondered as he looked at his hands. Gathering himself up he flew straight for home.

At Beacon his team as well as JNPR were beginning to worry about him. They had all gathered in RWBY's room to wait for their friend. And go searching for him if need be.

"He's been gone for most of the day. Do you think he's alright?" Ruby asked.

"Kouga is an exceptional fighter and seems to know his way around nature so I don't think we should be too worried." Ren replied calmly.

"I'm worried too Rubes but Ren's right. Kouga's a tough guy he can handle himself." Yang said. "I mean he's got all those cool ki attacks and it's not like it's a full moon tonight so..." The moment she said that her team glared daggers at her. After she realized what she had said her hand covered her mouth.

This confused JNPR. What happened at the full moon? Before they could ask the man they had been talking about himself came through the door. When they looked his way they were all shocked to see him more beat up then when he left.

"What the hell happened?" Weiss asked.

"Ow you know. Trained in the mountains, discovered a new kind of Grimm, killed it...the usual. Now if you all don't mind I think I'm gonna take a nap." With that said he fell face first into the floor.

His friends raced over to his side to see what was wrong. They decided to get him to the nurse but Nora was already on it, picking him up and putting him over her shoulder, claiming to break the legs of anyone who got in her way. Then running off at speeds that would make Ruby jealous.

As the hyperactive orange head ran, the unconscious Saiyan wore a smile the whole way.

 _ **The training has begun for the Saiyan's arrival, and with Kouga's fighting spirit getting a boost everyone is more ready then ever. But they still have a long way to go before their ready. If you want to see more stay tuned for the next exciting instalment of Dragon ball: RWBY!**_

 **Done! Again guys I'm sorry for the wait but as I said I've had to deal with a lot of stuff and an unexpected bout of laziness so it tends to eat into your time. I would have been back earlier but I got Fallout 4 for Christmas. Let me just say that game is as fun as everyone says. And yes to put any questioning of what Kouga's pairing is to rest, this is a KougaXNora story. A Saiyan and a hyperactive orange head... this should be fun. But anyway I hope you enjoyed, don't forget to leave me a review and I'll see you all later. Great to be back!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys and gals I'm back! Now as we all know volume 3 has been completed, and boy oh boy has shit hit the fan (I still can't believe she's gone). So the reason I have been away is the result of a few different things. Like getting Fallout 4 for Christmas(game is so good). Trying to finish a chapter of one of my other stories but having a sudden case of writer's block for both that one and this one. Also getting over the volume 3 finale. I've also been trying to work with some of the other FanFic ideas in my head.**

 **That last one is one of the major things that is slowing my writing down these days. I just can't decide which to write. That is why I'm letting you all decide! And by that I mean I've started a poll. I've posted all the ideas I feel are the best on my page as well as their summaries. After you read this chapter go to my page, read my ideas and vote for your favourite. With all that out of the way, time for the chapter!**

 **I own nothing but my OC's and the story.**

 _ **Last time on Dragon ball: RWBY! Kouga began RWBY and JNPR's KI training, though he found a bit of trouble with his own. Discovering a new kind of Grimm and killing them in the process rediscovered his own inner fire. Now that he's more pumped then ever before, the only question left is... will the others be able to handle it?**_

As Kouga lay in his bed at the Beacon infirmary everything was calm. The birds were chirping, a gentle breeze blew through the room as the sun shone on his form. Everything was peaceful. And what did the young Saiyan think of all this peace and quiet?

"Damn. I'm bored as shit." He said aloud in a monotone voice. Luckily his boredom was broken when his team arrived.

"Hello~" The busty brawler known as Yang said in a sing song way.

"Kouga glad to see your up." Said Blake.

"Brought you some snacks." Ruby said while holding up a fruit basket.

Once they sat down Kouga happily started devouring his gift. "You dunce! How could you get hurt so bad not even a full week after our battle with Cornak? Just what kind of training are you doing?" Weiss asked.

"Hey it's not my fault that I found and fought a new type of Grimm. Most of the Grimm I fight are wimps but these were persistent as hell. Despite what you think Ice Queen"

"Hey!"

"I don't like sending myself to the hospital." Said the tailed hunter in training.

Just then Ren and Nora of JNPR came strolling in, Nora holding a basket of her own that had a cloth covering it. "Hey we thought you could use some cheering up so we brought this." Ren said pointing to the basket.

"Thanks guys but he just-" Yang started before being interrupted.

"Gimme, gimme, gimme!" The Saiyan said causing her to sigh. " _Should have known better._ "

The orange haired hammer wielder walked over. "Hope you like it. I put it together myself!" She said in a triumphant way. Hearing she made it put everyone except Kouga a bit on edge as they are well aware of how random and crazy Nora can be.

As the young Saiyan removed the cloth over the basket he and everyone but the bubbly orangehead stared blankly. Inside was nothing but a pile of pancakes that had a small plastic fork stuck in it. At the top of the stack was whipped cream in the shape of a heart, with a strawberry in it's centre. Suddenly noticing a weird slimy sensation on his lap, Kouga lifted the basket only to see a large string of maple sirup rise with it.

After seeing this Yang and Ruby sat there trying to hold back their laughter, Weiss facepalmed hard enough for you to hear it. Blake and Kouga sweat-dropped while Ren pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a sigh. All the while Nora stood there with her hands on her hips and a big smile.

"And now I understand why she made me get up and cook so many pancakes at six in the morning." Ren muttered.

"Thanks... but next time you think you could add a bit less syrup? Or maybe bring it separately?" asked Kouga.

"Nonsense! There is no such thing as too much syrup! Besides" She then looked a bit nervous as she rubbed her arm and turned a bit red. But that didn't last long as she rushed over and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I've always wanted to be friends with a real alien!" She said in her usual excited tone.

"I have soooo many questions. For starters, what's it like being an alien? Have you ever met a little green man? Why are you guys so obsessed with cows and probes? Ow, show us a probe now!" Everyone turned red from embarrassment at the suddenness of that last question. Before she could continue her green clad friend grabbed her shirt collar.

"I think that's enough questions for now." He said dragging her out of the room before things got more awkward.

After a minute they recovered from Nora's sudden outburst and resumed their conversation. "Anyway you dunce I am glad to see you're ok." Weiss said, causing Kouga to smile.

"Thanks Ice Queen." He said while eating his gift from Nora. "So does that mean I can leave this place? Seriously, I'll die of boredom if I don't."

"We talked to the nurses and they cleared you to leave. But you need to stop finding new reasons to get yourself thrown in here? You need to be more careful." Said Ruby.

"Aw come on Rubes, my fight with Cornak messed me up more than this and I was just fine in no time."

"Yes but after what happened three days ago we're wondering if you can't be trusted to train by yourself any more." Blake added.

"But I like to train alone, it gives me a sense of freedom and allows me to go all out without possibly hurting others."

"Yes and what do you think will happen if that other Saiyan gets here and you are too broken to fight?" Said Yang. "Healing takes time, even with Aura. I mean it's not like there's someone out there that has a magic pill or something that can instantly heal all your wounds."

Meanwhile

Ozpin was sitting in his office doing paperwork when all of a sudden.

"( _Achoo_ ) Am I catching a cold?"

Elsewhere

On the other side of the galaxy, on top of a white tower hundreds of miles off the ground stood, of all things an anthropomorphic cat with an almost comically oversized cane.

'" _Hm? Why do I get the feeling someone's talking about me?_ " The cat asked himself.

Back with the gang

"Ya I wish something like that did exist, it would be so damned handy." The young Saiyan said, as he finished his food and walked over to the sink to rinse his legs of the syrup that had seeped through his sheets. Removing his hospital gown, it was revealed he was covered in a bandages surrounding his chest, arms and legs.

But as he turned around he revealed that besides the bandages he had nothing else on. RWBY blushed hard as they averted their gaze, Yang covering Ruby's eyes as added protection, while she snuck a peek adopting a goofy/perverted grin.

"MY WORD- COVER UP PERVERT!" Weiss screamed as she tried her hardest not to look back at the admittedly attractive boy standing a few feet away from her standing in his birthday suit.

At first Kouga didn't seem to know what the problem was, only giving her a confused look. But as he looked down it dawned on him and he quickly got dressed while at the same time removing his bandages.

"Sorry!" He said flushed with embarrassment.

After he got dressed they started to leave the infirmary only for Yang to suddenly stop him. "You got an impressive body. You ever need some real **training** , you come to me." She purred.

"Yaaannnggg!" Ruby called out in embarrassment over her sister's comment.

Just as Nora and Ren were about to enter their room a strange feeling filled Nora. Suddenly the green clad boy felt a cold sweat run down his face and he could swear that death itself was standing behind him. Looking over his shoulder he saw a dark aura surrounding his orange haired friend.

"Ren, for some reason I want to break Yang's legs then beat her to death with them." Nora said very coldly. The dark haired boy had only seen her get this way once before, when they were eating at a diner and some guy stole and ate her pancakes. If this ended the same way then he felt really sorry for Yang.

Most of their classes were still cancelled because of the repairs being done on the school after the battle with Cornak but they were going very well and everyone was told normal lessons would resume next week.

Kouga and RWBY were heading to the only class that was being held, Professor Goodwitch's combat class. Needless to say Yang and Kouga were happy to attend.

Right now Coco Adel, leader of the second year team CFVY was sparing with Cardin Winchester, leader of team CRDL... let's just say it is a very one sided fight. As the well aimed final blow is struck every male in the room cringes, while Cardin lays on the ground sobbing. All the while Coco is simply saying. "That ones for Velvet you bastard." as she casually walks back to her seat.

"Thank you miss Adel but do try to not use these sessions as an excuse to work out personal grievances." Said Glynda. "Alright do I have any volunteers to go next?" Immediately Kouga raised his hand.

"Mr. Sapphire you've had a minimum of two matches per class, I think it's time to let someone else have a turn. So again I ask, any volunteers?" No one raised their hand. Kouga didn't let up as he tried to get her attention.

"Anyone at all?"

"Me, me, me, pick me!"

"( _Sigh_ ) Alright Mr. Sapphire. And your opponent will be" She said looking over her scroll. "Yatsuhashi Daichi. Please come forward gentlemen."

Yatsuhashi was a foot taller and had a heavier build then his soon to be opponent. His hair was very short and black, his eyes were the same shade as his hair, while his skin was tanned. He wore a long short-sleeved green robe, which he wears over his right shoulder. Under that is a black muscle shirt. Around his waist is a leather armored belt with two pouches on it. He also wears brown pants and black and green boots. He has green armour over his left shoulder, and green braces on both of his arms as well as black fingerless gloves.

Once the names were called, most people were thinking the second year student had this match in the bag. If his size wasn't enough of a reason he also had a massive orange sword on his back while his opponent had only his fists. Not to mention his team's reputation. Some were even whispering that they felt sorry for the Saiyan.

His friends heard a few of them and chuckled a little at the comments.

"If only they knew. I just hope Yatsuhashi is ok afterwards." Ruby said with some concern in her voice for the giant.

"I wouldn't count him out just yet Ruby." Said Pyrrha. "Team CFVY is considered the best second year team in the school. So we may see Kouga's first loss in this class."

The two men met in the ring shortly after. "Kouga Sapphire I've heard of you and have seen you fight. Most impressive." The giant of CFVY said.

"Thanks man your not too bad yourself. Don't hold back on me now." The tailed worrier said as he took a fighting stance. Yatsuhashi drew his weapon and did the same.

"Let the match begin!"

Kouga launched himself at his opponent, bring his leg down for a axe kick, only to have Yatsuhashi raise his weapon and block it mostly, though he did get pushed onto a knee.

He regained his composure and charged his opponent. In an attempt to off balance him the Saiyan fired several Ki blasts only to have them dodged or sliced in half. Yatsuhashi raised his sword and brought it down with tremendous force, and although our favourite Saiyan got out of the way in time, the shock wave created once the weapon hit the ground sent him flying back.

Flipping in mid air Kouga landed on his feet and what he saw made him go wide eyed. There was a small crater travelling out from where his weapon had hit.

"( _Whistle_ ) Damn! That shot packed a punch."

"Well you did say not to hold back." The green clad giant said raising his sword and resuming his attack.

Teams RWBY and JNPR where watching the fight with excitement though Ruby and Nora had the biggest grins on their faces, excitement radiating off them.

"This is epic!" They both called out.

"Your friends no too bad." Said a voice behind them. Turning around they saw it was Coco sitting next to her other two teammates. Fox just sitting there while Velvet cheered her friend on.

"He's giving Yatsu a good run for his money."

"Yep that's our Kouga for ya." said Yang.

"Ya he seems rather skilled and powerful. Doesn't hurt he's pretty cute too." That caught their attention. Especially a certain orangehead. "I'd like to get to know him a lot better." She said licking her lips.

Everyone was either too focused on Coco's comment or the fight to notice the dark aura that surrounded Nora earlier had returned. Though not nearly as strong. And it was centred at a certain brunette fashionista.

Kouga and Yatsuhashi's fight had picked up. The tailed alien charged at him, while bringing his fist up for a powerful right hook to the face. His opponent did the same with his left and both hit their mark. They stayed like that for a few moments before both men backed off, Yatsu noticing the large smile on his adversary's face.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself." He pointed out.

"Of course I am! I haven't fought in what feels like ages." His friends sweat dropped at the comment.

"It's only been a few days." Ruby muttered.

"I see your appetite for combat was not exaggerated." Checking his scroll the giant of CFVY saw his aura was in the yellow while Kouga's was still in the green. " _He packs more of a punch then I thought. Better end this quick._ " He thought.

Rushing his opponent Yatsuhashi raised his sword and activated his semblance, bringing his weapon down ready to finish this fight. But with impressive speed Kouga raised his arms and much to Yatsu and his teams surprises caught the blade. Creating a crater under his feet in the process.

Both men were struggling to gain an upper hand. The Saiyan pushing against the force his much larger adversary was emitting. It seemed to be a tie until Kouga's face grew a smirk.

With what seemed like relative ease he pushed the blade up, sending it flying out of it's owners hands. Then using the sudden opening slammed his left fist right into his gut. Causing the larger teen to cough up mucus and fall to his knees, while his remaining aura drained away.

"Sorry man did I hurt you too bad?" The Saiyan asked with concern. "It has just been so long and I was so excited."

After making sure Yatsu was ok Glynda declared the alien hunter in training the winner, though she gave both teens a quick scolding for creating craters in the arena.

As the class ended his friends came up to congratulate him. Nora in question giving him one of her famous 'Nora hugs'. He grunted at being squeezed so tight which is in of itself an accomplishment as rumour has it a full strength Nora hug can kill a person without sufficient aura.

"You were awesome!" She said lifting him off the ground, which was kinda funny to see considering he was a lot taller then her.

"Thanks Nora... now can you let me go please?" He said with his voice straining. She put him down and scratched the back of her head in embarrassment.

"I agree with her. Next time you and me, one on one." Said Yang as she raised her fist excitedly.

"That makes three then." Said a voice from behind them. It was Coco walking up to the tailed hero.

"Haven't seen someone take down Yatsu like that before. You are pretty strong, and I hope we get to see more of each other."

"Sure thing. We do have some classes together." Was his response.

"I meant after class. Maybe we can go to this Café I know downtown." She started to join her team but not before giving Kouga's rear a smack and stuffing something into his back pocket.

Recovering from the slight shock of what just happened the Saiyan reached into his pocket only to find a piece of paper. Opening it he saw it had numbers on it. Looking back at the brunette she turned her head and lowered her glasses.

"Call me some time handsome, till then." She said flirtatiously, with an equally flirtatiously wink.

While Kouga stood there confused as to what just happened and Jaune stood there thinking about how lucky his friend was, Nora had regained her dark aura only this time it was stronger then the first causing everyone but the Saiyan in question to back away from her.

Meanwhile

Travelling in a pod on it's way to Remnant was the very Saiyan Kouga and his friends were training to fight.

"Wonder what kind of world Remnant is? Everyone said it was a dump but it must have strong worriers if Cornak was defeated." Looking out the window on the pod a smirk grew on the Saiyan's face.

"Can't wait to finally meet the brat, wonder what that kids grown into? Wonder if he's just as pigheaded and worthless as **his** father." The word father being said with a hint of venom in it while emphasis was put on his.

"See you soon Otamot."

 **And that's a wrap ladies and gentlemen! Again so sorry for the wait. I'll try and not to make you guys wait so long for the next chapter. Also sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the others, I might be a little out of practise with this story. Anyway guys I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Don't forget to review and leave a vote on my poll. I hope you all have a good morning/afternoon/evening whatever time it is where you are. See you all next time on Dragon ball: RWBY! SP-8 out great to be back!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sup guys? Glad you all liked the last chapter. I didn't think it was my best work but I guess I did better than I thought. As we all should know by now RT released some pictures and a trailer for RWBY volume 4 at RTX and I like the new designs. Now for something a little different.**

 **Here's a question that could be kinda fun to read the answer to. What would you call the Kouga and Nora ship? What would it's name be? If I like the ship name it will become the official name. Think of this as a kind of contest. There is also an experiment I'm gonna do at the end of the chapter so just wait and see. Anyway on with the show!**

 **I own nothing but my OC's and the story.**

 _ **Last time on Dragon ball: RWBY! Kouga was released from the infirmary and engaged Yatsuhashi of Team CFVY in battle. After a well fought battle Kouga won. Nora also showed a strange dark side of herself that most would never want to be on the receiving end of. Now let's see what our heroes are up to today on Dragon ball: RWBY!**_

The past week had been a productive one for Kouga, RWBY and JNPR. The two teams Ki training was going very well. Almost everyone had learned to fly and where even firing Ki blasts at this point.

One of the most surprising cases was Jaune and Ruby who seemed to be learning quicker then the others. On the opposing end of the spectrum was Weiss and ironically enough Pyrrha, the former was still having some trouble in certain fields. Most noticeably flight.

While she too was producing Ki blasts, for some reason she still could not lift herself even an inch off the ground. This was clearly annoying her and she was very open about voicing her displeasure. Pyrrha on the other hand just took extra time to grasp these powers, which was odd considering she excelled in normal training almost every time. Jaune had even been giving her pointers about Ki manipulation. Not that she minded one bit.

Right now the group of friends were entering the cafeteria and Kouga could swear he heard someone say, "Oh shit he's back! Code blue!". The voice was coming from where the food was distributed at the back of the cafeteria.

After grabbing their food they sat down to talk, or at least Nora did. She was telling everyone about how her and Ren met while said boy corrected her.

"There we were at the intergalactic heaven of pancakes." Nora said excitedly.

"It was Schneehop." Ren said correcting her.

"Supplies were low and they only had enough left for the chosen one."

"They were low on batter and could only make one more order of pancakes."

No one was really listening to her crazy story other then Yang and Ruby. Blake was reading, Weiss was doing her nails and Jaune and Pyrrha were talking about training while Kouga was stuffing his face with his usual everything on the menu. He quickly finished that and left to get seconds.

"To my surprise I was not the chosen one but then the heavens parted and showed me the true chosen one. Ren sacrificed his static and title for my well being." The orangehead continued.

"I had the last order, she was crying so I gave it to her."

"Since that day I swore we would be best friends and I would always look out for him!"

"Shes been stalking me ever since."

"That's an... interesting story there guys. I'd almost say you two should date if only Kouga wasn't here." Yang said causing Nora to blush a bit.

"W-What do you mean?" Nora asked with a bit of a stutter.

"Oh please I know you like him, I see how you look at him when we're training. And let's not forget how you reacted when Coco hit on him after his fight with Yatsuhashi. You should totally ask him out."

She wanted to deny it but the look on the blonde's face told her that even with her amazing story telling skills she wouldn't be able to fool her.

"I don't know." She said with a sigh. "What if he doesn't say yes?" Speaking of the young Saiyan he returned to the table looking kinda down.

"What's up bud?" Asked Jaune.

"My life is over. I went to get more food and they said no. Saying stuff like "Other people need to eat too" and "We already make extra for you and you ate that so no more". Life is fail." He then slammed his head into the table.

"What am I gonna do. If I don't get something to eat I'll starve." This caused his friends to sweatdrop. While they felt bad for him this was for the best as they knew Kouga would eat all of Beacon's food in no time given the chance.

But then something no one saw coming in a million years happened. With a blush and a somewhat hesitant look Nora pushed her plate of pancakes forward and set it in front of Kouga.

"You can have it." She said. The moment this was uttered everyone at the table stopped what they were doing and stared at her. Astonishment written on all of their faces. They couldn't believe it, Nora actually shared her pancakes! While the group was dumbfounded Ren's face took on a look that seemed to be a mix of astonishment, confusion and deep thought. In all the time they had known each other Nora had only ever shared her pancakes with him. And even then it was generally only one or two and only once or twice. But at this moment she still had four on her plate.

He honestly felt like the world was about to snap in two. " _Wow I knew she had a crush on him but this. She might actually be in love with him!_ " Yang thought as she stared at the scene she thought would never happen.

Snapping out of his own stupefied mindset the young Saiyan looked at his food. "Thank you." He said while taking a bite.

They ate in silence after that and after finally coming to terms with what happened, decided to head out for more training. As they left, Jaune noticed someone was missing. Looking back he saw Ren still sitting with that strange look on his face.

"Nora can you help him out please?" The blonde leader asked his orange haired teammate. She happily complied and carried her childhood friend the rest of the way.

Once they got there Kouga begins their training session to learn how to use Ki attacks with more precision. Teaching them to utilize bigger, more powerful blasts. After a few hours of this he decides to test their metal and see how far they have come. They head over to his usual training spot. The group of friends stand a good distance away from each other in a straight line with the side of a mountain several feet away from them.

"Alright guys, time to see what you've learned so far. Use your Ki to do as much damage as possible." RWBY and JNPR nodded and got into ready stances. "Ready, aim, FIRE!" The Saiyan calls out and each person shoots out a different colour beam.

Ruby's is red, Blake's is purple and Yang's is yellow. Weiss's shoots out white while Ren and Nora's are pink though Ren's has a green outline. Pyrrha's comes out bronze and Jaune's is light blue. Once each beam hits, a large boom can be heard and the area is clouded in smoke. After the smoke clears their teacher can assess the damage.

"Looks like Nora is the winner this time." He says as he looks through the large hole straight through to the other side, all the while said bubbly girl is laughing maniacally.

After some investigation second place went to Jaune, third to Weiss and somewhat ironically last place went to the blonde brawler Yang. Needless to say she was not happy.

"Alright guys time to move on to..."

"No!" Everyone turned their attention to Yang.

"Ever since the initiation I've been dying to take you on in a no holds barred fight." She said to the Saiyan with a smirk. "You, me, right now."

This was met with a smirk back. "Alright, follow me." He flew up into the air and the others followed. Except Weiss who had to be carried by Ruby, much to her displeasure. Once they landed they found a large flat surface surrounded by high rocky walls in all directions.

"This is weird what is this place?" Pyrrha asked.

"This is something I made during one of my solo training sessions. Figured if I was going to train up here I might as well have a spot to train in and with this we get a nice little arena for our match." Kouga replied.

"But enough talk, you ready Yang?" He asked while taking a fighting stance.

"Always." She said while activating her Ember Celica.

They stand there, letting the wind blow through their hair while RWB and JNPR stand back and watch. Nora having somehow gotten a large photo of Kouga that had a heart on it while calling out "Go Kouga! Break her legs, with her legs!".

In an instant Yang charges, reeling her fist back for a strike to his face. He side steps to avoid it and counters with a knee to her gut making her cough up mucus. Followed by a roundhouse kick to her side that sent her flying into one of the rock walls.

Getting back up, her hair produces fire and her eyes turn red for an instant just before she rushes back into combat.

She delivered a powerful jab to his right only to have it blocked. He went in for his own punch but she ducked, giving her enough time to throw a hay maker into his stomach that causes him to keel over. This allowed her to knee him right in the face.

He managed to recover and both fighters began trading blows, each getting faster then the last. The people that were watching were getting really pumped up from all of the action. They could feel the energy being put into each strike. It helped that each strike was followed by a small boom sound.

"This fight is getting pretty intense. Think we should stop it?" Jaune asked.

"I don't really see a need to." Blake responded.

"Those dolts are gonna destroy the place if their not careful!" Weiss shouted over the booms.

"I agree with Blake, besides look at them, their smiling. Let them have their fun. But if you really think they should stop Jaune, then by all means go and tell them." The blonde knight considered his options and they didn't look too promising. More then likely he would get caught up in the fight somehow and be pummelled to death.

"Y-Ya know what, I think I'll stay right here." He said with sweat running down his face.

Yang broke the stand off with a powerful uppercut, sending Kouga up into the air. Stopping himself he didn't have time to react as the blonde flew up and hit him across the jaw.

Wiping his mouth clean of blood he still wore a smirk on his face. "I can see all my training is paying off." He said with pride in his voice.

"Ya I am awesome." She said while flexing.

"Well let's see if your awesome enough to stop this." With a cocky smile Kouga got into a position that his friends knew all to well.

"H-He wouldn't? Is he insane!?" Weiss shouted, shuddering ever so slightly.

" **Kiiinnngggg Koooonnnggg**..."

"Oh shit he is! Sis get out of there!" Ruby called out to her sister, but it was to late to dodge. All she could do was try and withstand it. She crossed her arms and prepared to take the full force of Kouga's signature attack, the King Kong...

" **Tickle!** " Sure enough she did not get hit by a large energy wave but rather she was met with the Saiyan zooming over to her and relentlessly tickling her. RWB and JNPR all fell face first after seeing this.

"SERIOUSLY!" They all shouted.

Yang could barely hold herself together. She swore if this continued she would pee herself. Luckily for her it didn't last as the tortuous tickling was replaced with throbbing pain. Kouga quickly stopped his tickle attack and delivered a hard kick to her head, sending her slamming into the ground.

"Ow!" Everyone but the two in combat cringed.

"Congrats Yang your the first to fall victim to one of my new techniques. I like to call it the "King Kong Fake outs." So you ready to give up?" He asked as he floated down. A cheeky smile clearly plastered on his face.

She struggled to stand, every part of her body ached. " _Damn it! When did he get so strong?_ " She mentally asked herself as she looked at heropponentthrough blurry eyes. Everything stopped however as soon as a golden strand of hair floated gently to the ground.

"Oh shit!" Everyone but Yang said.

As soon as it hit the ground an intense heat wave could be felt from the blonde. "You...BASTARD!" She shouted. Smashing her fists together, her hair igniting and her eyes turning blood red. She ran at incredible speed and swung her fist unintentionally at full force. Kouga just barely managed to block the shot aim for his gut but the after shock still did some damage because he coughed up mucus and was sent flying back.

The blonde brawler didn't let up her attack as she fired several Ki enhanced buck shots at him. This was met with him either dodging or intercepting them with his own Ki blasts. Lucky for him he did because each shot that hit the ground exploded and created a crater.

" _Shit shes really going to town. Better end this before things get anymore out of control._ " He thought to himself. After dashing towards her she attempted to deliver a powerful right hook only to have it caught. Repeating the process with her left arm she only reachieved the same response.

Yang and Kouga stood in a stalemate, each trying to overpower the other. Ki flared up, creating powerful winds that sent Weiss flying back while having to hold onto a rock to keep from being blown away. Ruby did the same but she was holding onto the poor Arc boy's face. Out of all of them Nora was still smiling. Thrusting her arms up into the air she called out about how awesome this all was before bringing them back down to hold her skirt down with her cheeks turning a little red from embarrassment.

Breaking the standstill Yang gathered her energy, creating a orb of yellow Ki around her hand. With a scream she put all the power she had left into this strike. She missed by a hair as the Saiyan dodged it, however it didn't make much difference.

Once her fist hit the ground a large wave of energy shot right for him. With no time to charge his more powerful moves he tried to raise his arm to launch his own attack but it wouldn't move. Focusing his aura he tries to give his arm just enough energy to work. It is a success but then something unexpected happens. As he is about to launch his attack his body is suddenly engulfed in a strange white power that made his skin, clothes and hair gain a white tint.

While he doesn't notice the transformation itself he is caught off guard by the sudden boost in power his move received. The two attacks collided but Yang's couldn't outdo Kouga's and was overwenlmed, missing her but destroying the rock wall behind her as well as the mountain behind it.

Finally snapping out of her rage she fell to her knees, completely exhausted with the Saiyan following soon after.

" _What was that?_ " He asked himself while looking at his hand.

"Yang! Kouga!" They heard and saw their friends racing to their side.

Ruby went to go see her sister while Ren helped the young Saiyan to his feet. "Hows about we end the session here for the day." He suggested.

"Agreed." Was everyone's response.

After getting back to Beacon they all headed to RWBY's room to discus what happened, as well as get some rest. "Well that was a disaster." Jaune pointed out.

"Your can say that again." Said Yang, who turned her attention to her monkey tailed friend. "Look Kouga I'm sorry for what happened. I didn't mean to lose it like that." She said in a remorseful tone.

"It's all right, I don't blame you." Was his response.

The atmosphere had been tense and awkward since they got back and to be honest it was killing them. Ruby had had enough and decided to try and change the subject.

"So Kouga what was that technique you used?" This seemed to confuse the Saiyan.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know that pink thing?" This didn't seem to help and he was still really confused.

"Ya it looked so awesome! First it was all like 'whoosh' then it was 'bam'." Said Nora in her usual bubbly way, instantly brightening up the room a bit.

"I really don't know guys, one minute I was focusing my aura into my arm the next I feel a rush of power. I'm at a loss here because that's never happened before." Everyone stopped to think about what this new power could be. They still knew next to nothing about Saiyan biology, so it could be anything. That's when an idea struck Weiss.

"Maybe it's your semblance?" This caused everyone to turn and look at her.

"That's not possible, I don't have a semblance."

"Well think about it, you did say this happened after you focused your aura. What's to say you didn't unconsciously use it? It has happened many times before." She did make a good point. Kouga's aura was unlocked so it could have been his semblance. Now it was Yang's turn to speak.

"Ya well even without whatever that was I must say you were really strong. And I know this might sound crazy but I swear you weren't that strong against Cornak. In fact I felt something similar during your fight with Yatsuhashi." This got a sceptical look from the Heiress.

"What are you saying, that he some how got stronger while laying in a hospital bed? That is ridiculous."

"No, chances are she's right." They all turned their attention to the young Saiyan.

"What do you mean?" Blake asked.

"Well before I get into that let me tell you a quick story. When I was eight, me and my Dad were sparring and he was beating me just like any other day. At that time I was really bad at dodging for some reason so in an attempt to teach me he used one of his more powerful Ki attacks, hoping it would motivate me to finally learn. It didn't and I was bed ridden for two weeks." Everyone but Kouga cringed after hearing that.

"What does this story have to do with you getting stronger while in bed?" asked the ice queen.

"I'm getting to that. Now as I was saying I recovered in two weeks and that's when I noticed something had changed. Dad was slower, and his hits not as powerful. Now at first I though he was going easy on me out of guilt but after I practically interrogated the information out of him I learned he didn't. In fact he was putting in more effort then normal. But that wasn't the first time this happened."

"About five months later Dad went out on a job and I decided to follow him like I did from time to time, boy did that ever annoy the hell out of him." He said with a light laugh. "Anyway turns out it was more then we bargained for and there were roughly three times the number of Grimm the client said there would be, some very high level. In the end we beat them back but I was beaten pretty bad and again was out of commission for a while."

"After I recovered I noticed Dad was once again weaker then I remembered, but this time I was actually over powering him. That was the first sparring match where I actually beat him in a fight. After that we had to face the facts. Every time I get badly beaten, especially if it's to near death, I become stronger." This left the room in silence, each person pondering what their friend had just said. That was till Jaune broke the silence.

"That seems... incredibly unfair."

"I would have to agree, it seems like a very cheap way to gain more power. There's no honour in it." Pyrrha added.

"I think it sounds cool." Ruby said casually.

"So what do we do now?" Asked Blake. "That Saiyan could be here any day and I don't feel we've advanced enough."

"That's what I'm thinking." Said Kouga. Yang's face morphed into one of shock at that.

"WHAT!? Your thinking!? You never do that! Be careful or you might hurt yourself!" She said waving her arms in a panic. That earned a death glare from the Saiyan.

"Just how little do you think of me!?" He shouted at her. Everyone was silent again but not for long as they all started to chuckle, which eventually transformed into full on laughter. After a good minute of laughing everyone settled down and the tailed warrior let out a calm sigh.

"I'm not sure guys. Guess we're just gonna have to really buckle down and train as hard as we can. I'm sure we'll figure something out in no time." He said with a smile that was shared by his friends.

For the remainder of the day RWBYK and JNPR took it easy. But as night approached and everyone went to bed one certain monkey tailed hunter in training couldn't sleep. His mind was still wondering, trying to think of a way to get a lot stronger in an unknown amount of time. He had to find the answer to save not only his friends but the world. He had lost his family once, he wasn't going to lose another.

" _But how!?_ " He asked himself. That's when he remembered something, a story his dad told him a few times. A story all about the one who trained him.

Now despite what one would think Kouga actually loved to be told stories ever since he was a kid. The only reason he falls asleep in Port's class is because the way he tells them are boring. He could memorize things so much better when it came to stories as well. Hell, if someone asked him to he could recite the story 'Snow White and the Seven Beowolves'word for word heremembered it so well. That's how he remembered one important thing the story had.

Getting out of bed he went to one of the desks and began to write something on a piece of paper. Once he was done you could see a set of coordinates on it. There was only two problems with what he was planning though. One, he doesn't know how to read coordinates, although that shouldn't be to hard to decipher. He could probably use his scroll for that. The second though is that if he's really going to do this he would have to tell Ozpin and his friends what he was doing, and he was pretty sure they'd think he was crazy.

" _Ah well no use worrying about it now._ " He thought as he folded the paper and stuck it under his pillow before crawling back into bed. Before he fell asleep a thought passed through his head.

" _Well old man, time to see if you were just a nutcase after all. For all of our sakes I hope the Lookout is real._ " And with that he let sleep take him.

 **A/N- Oh shit guys looks like things are getting interesting. Anyway I'm sorry for the wait there has just been a lot of stuff going on in my life right now so I haven't been able to get this out when I wanted to, hope it was worth the wait though. Also don't leave just yet because I'm gonna try something after this and I want all of your opinions on it. Should I do more of them or not? Anyway I hope you enjoyed, please leave a review telling me how I did and don't forget to follow and favourite the story. See you all next time!**

 **Dragon ball: RWBY Chibi 1**

Chibi team RWBY was walking through the halls of Beacon, Ruby telling her team about the time she had read one of Blake's book.

"So I said now that's a Katana." As they walk into the kitchen they see chibi Kouga looking into the fridge obviously looking for a snack with an expression of deep thought on his face.

"Find what your looking for there oh devourer of worlds?" Yang asked.

"Yes!" He said before picking up the fridge and eating the hole thing in one bite. After that he swelled up to four times his size, only to have it disappear once he let out a large burp.

RWBY's eyes grew big from shock and confusion at this, while Nora who had appeared out of nowhere had hearts in her eyes.

"Isn't he the dreamiest?" She sighed out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, hello, hello my dear fans. Now as you all remember last chapter ended on something big, and yes it will be touched upon in this chapter. Speaking of the last chapter I got good feedback for the chibi short so I'm gonna be making more, and I want your guys help. If you have any ideas for a chibi short, you can send it to me via review or PM. As for the ship name I didn't get as many ideas as I wanted and unfortunately none of them won. But they did give me an idea for a ship name so the Kouga/Nora ship name is(Insert drum roll here) Electric Ape!**

 **Now it's time to do something I don't do often, respond to comments in the A/N!**

 **Gamelover41592: It is my awesome powers of suggestion, all people and characters bow to it! Watch I'll prove it. Gamelover41592, you will forever ship Electric Ape, it is one of the best ships ever.**

 **Guest: Ya they basically are both in this and maybe the actual series. I love it too.**

 **Thank you all for your suggestions for ship names and with all that out of the way let's get going!**

 **I own nothing but my OC's and the story.**

 _ **Last time on Dragon ball: RWBY! Kouga and friends continued their training and in the processes learning a few new things about their monkey tailed friend. Now the young Saiyan is in the processes of locating a mysterious place in hopes of gaining the strength to defeat the oncoming threat. But will he find it?**_

The day had started out like any other. RWBY got up and went to breakfast, talked to their friends in JNPR and had a good laugh. However something was off. That being their monkey tailed friend Kouga.

He had barely said a word to anyone this morning, not only that but he seemed to be lost in deep thought. When Ruby asked him what was wrong he only responded with.

"It's nothing." Which she didn't buy for a second.

Right now he was typing something into his scroll. His team couldn't tell what it was but his gaze hadn't left it since he pulled it out. "Whatever it is it must be super important." Weiss said as she peered at her friend from behind a wall, the rest of her team with her.

"Either that or it's porn and he's been a closet pervert this whole time." said Yang earning her a flustered glare from both her sister and the heiress, the latter of whom feeling the ever so strong urge to scold her ears off for making such a comment.

"I was just joking, jeez. Anyway you think we should go talk to him or something?"

"I don't know, maybe we should just leave him be for now." Said Blake. After sitting there for another five minutes Yang was fed up.

"Ok that's it I'm going to see what's up." She said bluntly. Her team protested but she ignored them as she made her way to her Saiyan friend.

"Yo Kouga what ya up?" He turned to her and gave her a forced smile but before he could answer. "And don't say you are fine because you are clearly not. Everyone is worried about you so spill it."

"(Sigh) Your right, I'm not the best but nothings wrong I swear. Look I'll tell you guys later but right now there's just some stuff I need to check out." Yang wasn't too convinced but Kouga was a pretty trustworthy guy so she chose to take him on his word. For now at least.

Looking back at his scroll the location he needed had finally popped up and to his surprise it was closer then he had originally thought. It would take him at least a day to get there by flight if he pushed it. Now came the tricky part, telling everyone without sounding like a loony. Let's hope everyone has an open mind.

" _Shit! Forgot about Weiss._ " He thought while walking away.

 **Meanwhile with JNPR**

Everything was rather peaceful with our favourite secondary team. Ren was meditating on his bed, while Nora was jumping on hers. Jaune was reading a comic book, which unknown to his team was actually a cleverly disguised magazine that showed VERY scantily clad women.

" _Wow! Didn't know Weiss had a sister. And I really can't believe she would let people take photos of her in that!_ " He thought as his eyes practically bulged out of his skull and his nose was on the verge of bleeding. Pyrrha was across from him cleaning her weapon.

" _Wow that must be a very exiting comic._ " She thought as she took notice of how focused he seemed on it. " _Maybe I should ask to read it when he is done._ "

"So Nora." Jaune said getting her attention. "I have to ask. How are you on the whole Kouga thing?" He asked which earned an eyebrow raise from her.

"I'm not sure she follows you." Said Ren.

"You know, the whole asking him out on a date thing."

"W-What!?" With that she lost her composure and fall off her bed, hitting the ground with a thud. She quickly picked herself up while her face turned deep red.

"I-I-I've been working on it. I'm just trying to come up with the perfect plan first. And the first step is to get him the perfect gift. You know, to show him my love." She said with confidence.

"Nora for the last time you can't get him a live Ursa." Said Ren in his usual calm voice.

"What (pfft), na I would never do something like that." This earned her a look from all her teammates only interrupted by a knock at the door. Skipping over to it the orangehead opened the door to find Professor Ports there with a large cage beside him.

"Here you are Ms. Valkyrie, one Ursa just like you wanted." Looking back she saw her team giving her that look again only more intense.

"Ha, ha I don't know what your talking about Professor. Change of plans, we'll save it for my honeymoon." She said whispering the last part before closing the door.

"Anyway I have this amazing plan that is guaranteed to make him fall in love with me, it starts with...

 **{Could team JNPR please report to the headmasters office, I repeat would team JNPR come to the headmasters office}**

"I guess we're needed." Pyrrha said.

"And on the way I can tell you all about my plan to win Kouga's heart!" The bubbly girl said while walking out the door. Just before she left, Pyrrha noticed Jaune still standing in their room. He was still reading that "comic" and wearing the same expression he had before, but unlike before their was a healthy dose of shock mixed in.

"Jaune you coming?" She asked breaking him out of his trance.

"Y-Ya sure right behind you." As he walked out the blonde knight couldn't help but look back and his magazine and wonder " _Why the hell was Pyrrha in there!?_ " Though his shock will be nothing compared to hers when the redhead reads it later tonight.

After a little bit JNPR walk through the headmasters doors. "After that I take my brain out of the weasel and then we get married!" Said Nora as she finished explaining her plan to her team, all of them not even pretending to understand it.

"Thank you for coming everyone. Now Mr. Sapphire I suspect there is a good reason you asked us all to attend this little meeting?" Asked Glynda Goodwitch.

"Yes there is prof. As we all know another one of my kind is coming to Remnant. We don't know when he'll be here but what we do know is he is much stronger then the last one and we all know how that fight went." This caused the students to lower their heads in shame for being so useless against Cornak.

"Since then we have been training our hardest to prepare for this new threat and I think we've made some real progress." This raised their spirits a bit. "But I agree with what Blake said, I don't think we're ready." And there was the drop.

"Luckily I might have found a way to fix that."

"And what might that be?" Weiss asked.

"Well last night I was trying to think of a way to increase our power when I remembered a story my dad told me when I was young. Of this place high above the land where the strongest being on Remnant lives." Ruby suddenly got stars in her eyes.

"I know this one." She said excitedly. "It's a place where only the strongest, bravest warriors went to train with the Guardian of Remnant. If I remember correctly I think it was called the Lookout." Nobody but Glynda noticed Ozpin's raised eyebrow when she said that.

"Exactly Rubes. If I can find this place then maybe I can get him to train us." This is when the ice queen interrupted.

"Wait, wait. So your plan is to go to this mythical place and hope the person living there will train us?"

"Pretty much ya." This was met with a long silence before she spoke again.

"That's I! I'm surrounded by idiotic dolts." She said before she began to walk away.

"Weiss wait!" Ruby said while grabbing her shoulder.

"Ruby you do realize he's asking us to go chasing after a fantasy right? Even if we did believe him how would we find this place? It could be anywhere in the world, and we don't have that kind of time! I think he should stop trying to look for truth in fantasy and try to look for a real way to increase our power."

"But it's not a fantasy ice queen according to my dad, he trained there and he gave me coordinates to it, see." He then dug out his scroll. "I typed those coordinates into my scroll and it showed me this place. It's about a day away at my top speed I can go check it out and be back before you know it."

"Well it's really the only lead we have. I say go for it!" Yang said excitedly.

"Ya you tell her sis." Ruby said while high fiveing her.

"Sorry ladies and gentlemen, but you're not coming."

"What!?" They all said at once.

"You can't be serious? We can't just let you go all alone." Blake said worry present in her voice.

"You have to Blake. I can't be completely sure how long I'll be gone and if that Saiyan shows up in the meantime then I'll need you all here to face it till I can get back and help." This still didn't sit right with them.

"Look I get it your concerned for my safety, but I can take care of myself. Besides there is no one I trust more then you guys, so I know you all can handle yourselves while I'm gone." They smiled at that and despite their reluctance they agreed to his terms.

"Prof Ozpin I will need to be excused from classes for a while. Think you can do that?" Before Glynda could protest the great wizard of Oz spoke.

"I can give you one week. Make the most of it young man." And with that they left.

"Professor Ozpin you have made some peculiar decisions in the years I've known you and this is no different. Why would you let him go without a second thought? Even if he finds it what makes you think he'll train the boy?" Glynda asked.

"If anyone can give him the power to stop this threat it's him. Whether or not he does is up to Kouga." He then took a sip of his coffee. "I'm more surprised that Aron told the boy where it was."

An hour later Kouga and his friends were standing on the edge of the Beacon grounds. "So you got everything you'll need?" Ruby asked as he put on his backpack.

"Blanket check, water check, food in case I need it you bet!" He said with his usual dopey smile.

"Alright now be careful, and when you realize this is a waste of time come back here immediately." Said Weiss.

"Ok mom I'll be careful." This statement caused her to pout in annoyance.

"Take care of yourself man." Jaune said while giving him a fist bump.

"Good luck." Said Pyrrah.

"Alright see you in a week or so." He turn around and pulled out his scroll to check where he was going as a certain blonde spoke with an orangehead.

"Common Nora just ask him out already. It won't kill you." The busty brawler said to her friend. Nora was scared and very nervous. She said she knew what she was doing but that was a lie. She really wanted Kouga to be her boyfriend but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. But deep down she knew Yang was right. All these thing she said she was going to do were nothing but stalling tactics. So drawing all her courage she made her decision.

" _Here goes everything!_ " She screamed in her head.

Just before Kouga took off a hand grabbed his arm. Looking back he saw Nora with her face being the same colour as Pyrrha's hair. "What's up Nor, is something wrong?"

"Y-Ya I have s-something important to ask." This was going to be harder then she thought.

"Sure what's up." As the scene unfolded Yang and Ruby huddled together as they watched, the anticipation killing them.

"A-After this i-is o-o-over, would you l-like to you know, go out sometime! I-If you want." Everyone waited with baited breath for his answer, the sisters biting their fingernails just to keep control.

"Sure why not." And with that the whole tense atmosphere dropped and everyone let out a breath. All except Nora who just stood there.

"Well see you guys later." With that he flew off. That's when the others noticed Nora.

"Are you ok." Ren asked his childhood friend. All of a sudden a girlish/happy squeal erupted from her mouth.

"I did it hahaha! I told you all it was easy!" They sweatdropped at that. "Now let's go and get some pancakes!" She then jumped on Ren's shoulders.

"Come my noble steed let's be off." With a happy sigh the green clad boy followed by their friends made their way back to Beacon.

 **And done! So ya this chapter wasn't as long as the last but I think it got it's point across. Now before we go on, there are some announcements I have to make. One is that from next chapter onward you'll start to see major shifts in the RWBY canon so just be aware of that. The second one is that this story will be going on hiatus for a bit. The reason being I have several things I want to work on and I can't do it while trying to work on the new stuff for this story. One story in particular being my Remnant's Jedi Order story that I've been trying to reboot.**

 **So ya until further notice this story is on hiatus. Also YAY Kouga and Nora are a thing now! Or are they? Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to send in those chibi ideas and I'll see you all next time. SP-8 out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Guess who's back. Back again. Ya, I listen to Eminem...deal with it! So anyway yes I'm back after a bit of an absence from this story and I am sorry for that. I was just caught in both writer's block and working on some other projects not to mention the Christmas season and all. It's fun but carries with it a lots of little distractions. But I'm here now. I am kinda disappointed that only one of you sent in a chibi short idea but let's see if anyone does this time. Anyway that's all I have to say so let's get going!**

 **You know the drill by know on what I do and don't own.**

 _ **Last time on Dragon ball: RWBY! Kouga told his friends and teachers about a mysterious place where he may be able to gain the power to beat the oncoming threat. Will he find it? Find out today on Dragon ball: RWBY!**_

The forests this far outside of Vale were wild and largely untamed. This is partially because this area is so remote and the foliage so dense that there are not many reasons to come out here, but it was mostly due to this whole area being a nature preserve. So no one was allowed to come out here unless they had permission. For one young man however, he needed to be here for he was on a quest. A quest to find a legendary place that may or may not exist.

Right now Kouga Sapphire was sleeping in a tree, or more accurately he was sleeping while hanging off a tree using his tail. At the moment he was having a very complex and intelligent dream.

"Mmmm, Nachos." ...Well in his own way.

Unfortunately for him, his tail lessened it's grip and he fell head first into the ground. "AAAARRRGGGHHH!" He screamed in pain as he sat up and rubbed his head.

"Stupid tree. Defiantly gonna be feeling that for while." Soon after his scroll started to beep. Picking it up he found it was Ruby who was calling.

"Hey Rubes, what's up?"

'Hey Kouga! We're all just finishing breakfast and about to head to class, so I thought I'd give you a call.' She said with heavy static in the background due to the reception out there being so bad. At least the Saiyan still understood her.

"Good to hear from you. How's everyone doing? Also, I may lose you since the reception out here is shit so let's try and keep this brief."

'Ya I can tell, it's hard to understand you. We're all worried about you, especially Nora though other then that everything is pretty normal around here.'

"That's good. Though I'm a little surprised Nora is the one who's most worried. Would have thought you or maybe Weiss would hold that title."

'Well of course she's worried, considering what you are to her.'

"Well shucks Ruby your making me blush here." He said in a joking tone. "Just kinda surprised she thinks so highly of me. She is a really cool friend though." This earned an eyebrow raise from the hooded girl.

'What? ...Wait Kouga you do realize she thinks of you as her bo...'

'Hey is that Kouga!?' Asked the staticy, yet still very hyper voice that could only belong to Nora Valkyrie. 'Are you okay sweetheart? Are you hurt? Hungry? _(Gasp)_ Did you get eaten by a giant plant and are talking from inside it's stomach!?' This question caused Ruby and Kouga to sweat drop.

"No Nora I haven't been eaten. I just fell out of a tree and hit my head is all. _Wait did she call me sweetheart?_ " He asked himself in his thoughts.

'(Gasp) Oh you poor thing. Nora knows just the thing to fix that! Pancakes!' ...What? Were you really expecting something different from her? 'Here I'll feed it to you.' She said followed by a squishing sound.

'Gah, Nora! You can't feed someone through a scroll...Nor-...w-it... sto-.' And with that the signal cut off. Kouga sat there for a few moments before bursting out in laughter.

"Never a dull moment with those guys." He then stood up. "Well guess I'd better head out." His stomach then growled. "After breakfast!" After some hunting he caught a wild bore and ate it with some beans he brought as well as his favourite drink.

"Aw Schneetap, your the one of a few addictions I have no interest in quitting." He said with a satisfied moan as he drank it. After finishing he put all the trash back into his backpack and continued his quest.

As he flew around he noticed something odd about this place. He had yet to see or sense a single creature of Grimm. Now that he thought of it, it was strangely quiet last night. You'd think at least one of them would be making some noise but no. This left only one question. Why? Why are there no Grimm here? This was a question he'd have to figure out later, right now he had to keep looking.

After two hours of searching around the area Kouga was beginning to get very irritated. "Where the hell is it!?" He shouted. Letting out a sigh to calm his nerves, he opened his scroll and took another look at the coordinates he wrote down. Only to gain an eye twitch when he saw that he passed it, while searching.

" _I don't get it. The coordinates from Dad's story said they'd be here, but nothing. Ok think back, what exactly did he say in his stories about the Lookout?_ "

 **Flashback: Kouga age 5**

 _It is evening in the Sapphire household and a certain monkey tailed little boy was climbing into bed. This was Kouga and he wore a set of blue pajamas with little monkeys on them._

 _Currently tucking him into bed was his adopted father Aron who's hair had grown out and was currently being worn in a small ponytail. He had on a simple sky blue t-shirt and white boxers._

"Ok bud have a good night. But before you do remind me. What do we do on nights like this?" _He asked his son._

"Don't open my window and don't look outside."

"Very good little man. Wouldn't want the full moon monster to get you. Good night." _Before he could walk out though his son grabbed his hand._

"Daddy can you tell me a story?" _Aron sighed and took a seat on the chair across from Kouga's bed._

"Alright kiddo, any requests?" _He asked. After a few moments he got his answer._

"Can you tell me about the Lookout again?" _Aron chuckled a little, his son had heard that story before but with the look in his little eyes how could he say no?_

"No." _...Apparently that way._

"WHAT!?" _He shouted. Disappointment very present in his voice._

"Haha, don't worry kid I'm just messing with you. Of course I'll tell you about the Lookout." _Kouga's cheeks were puffed out as he shot a glare at his father._

"That was mean."

"Come on it was just a joke. I thought you'd be used to my sense of humour by now, guess not. So you still up for story time?" _The young Saiyan continued to glare at him for a bit before answering._

"Yes." _He murmured, with his eyebrows knitted together and his nose pointed at the floor._

"Ok then let's begin. The Lookout is a magical place, were one of the most powerful beings on Remnant live. He is the Guardian of Remnant.And his job is to help protect the world from only the biggest threats.His home floats high above the ground, completely cut off from the rest of the world." _But this confused the child._

"But Dad, if it's so out of the way from everything then why does he live up there? If he's supposed to protect the world then why not live on the ground? Also, if he's so powerful then why are the Grimm still around. Shouldn't they all be gone?" _The older man took on a much more serious face, though Kouga being so young didn't fully register this._

"It's very complicated little man. I'll tell you the whole story another time, but as for why he lives there, well that's simple. You see his job isn't just to protect Remnant, it's to safeguard something very important. Without him it literally wouldn't exist."

"Whatever it is it can't be that important."

"Oh it is! That's why to compensate he trains powerful warriors to help him. Did I ever mention to you how I was one such warrior? And boy howdy was the training tough. I mean I almost died a few times it was so hard. But as you can see I pulled through in the end. He was reluctant at first but I wore him down." _This earned a giggle from his son._

"Ya I bet it was because your so irritating, that he had to think twice." _They both laughed for a bit before Aron took on a more solemn face._

" _I wish._ "

"Dad where is the Lookout exactly?"

"I'll tell ya next time. Anyway I think we've stayed up long enough. Time for bed kiddo. We're getting up early to officially start your training!" _Kouga_ _got a huge grin on his face after hearing that. He was so excited he felt like he might explode._

"Ok, night dad!"

"Goodnight Kouga."

 **Present day**

He thought hard while remembering this story, trying to decipher his words. Over all it was starting to make his head hurt. Then it hit him. " _Floats high above hu? That's it!_ " He finally realized.

Focusing his Ki, he shot up into the sky at full speed. If he's understanding the context of Aron's words correctly, then he has the right place wrong altitude. "Let's hope I'm right about this." He said to himself.

And so he flew higher and higher, the air became thinner and thinner due to the altitude, making it harder to breath. As he flew past the clouds he examined his surroundings carefully. Until he saw it, it was farther away from him but he could very clearly make out a shape in the distance. Flying towards it, what he saw made his eyes go wide.

Floating there was a large platform like structure with several trees garnishing the top. There was also a small almost temple like building sitting near the back of it.

" _This must be it!_ " He thought excitedly. " _Doesn't look much like I thought it would though. Ah well._ "

Floating down, he landed on this structure and took a look around. Strangely no one seemed to be here. "Hello! Anyone here?" But no one answered. Walking forward he continued his search. Just then he heard the faint sound of humming.

Running towards it he saw a woman watering some plants. She was leaning down so he couldn't see her eyes but from what he could see she had shoulder length black hair and fair skin. She was wearing a red dress that seemed to follow a similar design to Ren's jacket, with black trimmings and from what he could see an open slit down the right side of her dress leg. Most likely to help her move more freely. However her appearance was not what caught his eye the most about this woman. No, for sitting on her back were two large bird wings. They were red with yellow outlines on the outside of the feathers, making it almost look like her wings were on fire. This meant she was a Faunus, though he had never seen one with wings before. Let alone wings that looked like hers.

"Who are you? Are you the Guardian? If so I need to talk to you." However she did not reply.

"Hello! Are you listening? I said I need to talk!" Again nothing. Starting to get frustrated at seemingly being ignored, Kouga made his way over to her.

"THIS WILL BE THE DAY WE'RE WAITING FOR! THIS WILL BE THE DAY WE OPEN UP THE DOOR!" She suddenly sung very loudly and poorly making Kouga nearly jump out of his skin from shock.

" _So that's why she couldn't hear me before._ " He said to himself as he saw headphones protruding from her ears. Walking up to her, she saw his black boots in her field of vision and looked up at him with her bronze coloured eyes. He motioned for her to take her headphones out and she did just that.

"Can I help you little boy?" She asked. The Saiyan gained a tick mark at being called a little boy, but he quickly calmed himself and began to speak.

"Are you the Guardian?" He asked.

"No I'm not. I am his assistant though." She said while standing at her full height. She was about the same height and build as Glynda Goodwitch, so she was a few inches taller then Kouga. She seemed to be in her mid to late thirty's from what he could tell, but she was still very pretty. "The names Kasai by the way. Nice to meet you." She said with a smile.

"May I ask why you wish to see him?"

"I want him to train me!" He said bluntly and honestly. There was a brief pause before she spoke again. Her answer was a very simple yet direct...

"No."

"Huh?" He asked with a blank expression on his face and question marks over his head.

"You heard me, he's far to busy to train you." She then turned him around and started pushing him to the ledge. "We thank you for taking the time to search for us -we really don't get many visitors- but you have to go now. So thank you for visiting, now get going."

"Now wait a damn minute! I just spent two hours searching for this place and I want to at least speak to the guy!" He demanded angrily, while trying to keep them from going any further. It was harder then he thought since she was very strong.

"And like I said we thank you but he can't train you so please leave!" She asked more forcefully this time, her voice a bit strained from pushing the Saiyan.

Finally stopping then, he turned around and pushed her away. "I said I want to see the Guardian and I'm not taking no for an answer! Now bring him here before I have to go looking for him!" Then something unexpected happened.

Kasai smiled at him but he could tell it was not a friendly one. A dark purple aura surrounded her, as an intense feeling of malice came from it. He felt a very strong cold feeling waft over him and all his senses were telling him to run the fuck away, as fast as he could.

"Look you little pest, I've tried to be nice but it seems your just too stupid to understand! So let me put this in a way even a brain dead fool like yourself will get." Kouga flinched at the harshness of her words and voice every time she spoke.

"The Guardian has far more important things on his plate right now and can't take the time to train every self important little brat that just so happens to find there way up here. So I'll ask nicely once more. Leave here with your little tail between your legs before I force you off!"

At this time Kouga was very conflicted as to what he should do next. Part of him wanted to stay and complete what he came here to do, while another part wanted to get the hell out of there as fast as he could. This was the first time in a long time he had felt true terror and for some reason it was for this woman, why? She didn't appear to be very tough. As he stood there deliberating, the Faunus woman sighed, having taken his inaction as him yet again defying her.

"Very well. Have it your way." With blinding speed Kasai dashed to our Saiyan hero -who had no time to react- and slammed her palm right into his solar plexus. This not only knocked all the wind out of his lungs but sent him flying back thirty feet and right off the Lookout.

Kouga gasped as he fell, trying to get air into his lungs. _"Focus damn it! If you don't you'll die!_ " He shouted to himself in his head while trying to regain his composure. The ground was coming up fast and he could barely move, let alone focus his Ki to fly.

Finally regaining enough of himself he was able to focus and slow himself down. Unfortunately he was unable to stop completely and he ended up smacking into a tree. "Bad... landing... strategy!" He grunted as he hit every branch on his way down before getting a face full of the dirt.

He lay there for a minute or two before he turned himself over so that he was resting on his back. " _This just isn't my day._ " The young Saiyan thought to himself. " _But that woman, I've never seen someone move that fast. She'd definitely make Ruby jealous._ " He laid there for another few minutes before he got up and began the flight back up.

 **Meanwhile back at the Lookout**

"Well I'll be damned, he actually made it." Kasai said as a figure walked out of the temple. His form was covered by shadows, so you couldn't make out who it was.

"You didn't have to be so rough with him Kasai. What if you had killed the boy?" Asked the figure in a gravelly masculine voice.

"I did say you were a busy man and you and I both know why." She said taking on a more serious tone. "As I said to him, we can't take time to train every little punk that thinks he's a real fighter, especially nowadays. If he wants to train here he's gonna have to earn it like the rest."

"Still you should try to be at least a little more gentle. You always get way too excited for your own good in a fight. One of these days your gonna kill someone."

"Andolin please, when have I ever let you down?" Though she couldn't see it, she could feel the look of "Really?" on his face. "Oh screw you! Just head back inside already, the kid is almost here."

" _(Sigh)_ Fine I'll go, good luck." He then turned around and began to walk away. "Oh and Kasai dear, please try not to break this one ok?" He said while walking back inside.

"Geez, turn all the bones in one guys legs into sand once, and all of a sudden he thinks your a leg breaking demon or something. Is it my fault that bones today are so much more brittle then they were back in my day?" She muttered to herself just in time to see our favourite Saiyan return.

"YOU BITCH! You just tried to kill me!" He screamed at her.

"Ya I did. Didn't do a very good job by the looks of it too." This comment only added fuel to Kouga's anger.

"Well congratulations you survived, and you recovered in record time too."

"Cut the shit lady! If you won't take me to him I'll have to look for him myself. So out of my way!" He demanded as he landed. Just as his feet touched the ground he was forced to jump out of the way as a orange Ki ball hit where he was standing originally.

"Lady I've been flying around for hours and just came off being almost murdered, so trust me when I say you do not what any of what I am right now."

"Oh but I think I do. Besides, considering how easy it was to knock you off here the first time I don't think you'd be much of a challenge anyway."

"Fine then. I've tried to be reasonable, but I guess that's not gonna work." He said while taking a fighting stance. "I suppose then I'll just have to beat you into a pulp first, then find the Guardian myself."

"We'll see about that." She muttered while taking on her own fighting position.

"Come and get me little boy." She taunted. Spurred on by her taunt his Ki flared as he dashed forward and raised his fist, ready to plant it in her face. However our young Saiyan was in for a surprise when his opponent caught his fist with ease.

"What the?" He said as he struggled to escape the Faunus woman's grasp. But it was no use. It only got worse as she brought up her leg and kicked him in the jaw before letting go of his hand and delivering another well placed kick to his side.

He skidded across the ground for a little bit before stopping and letting out a loud groan of pain. "Come on, surely you can do better than that?" She continued to taunt. As Kouga got to his feet, he could tell right then and there that this fight was not gonna be an easy one.

 _ **Finally reaching the the Lookout of legend our hero has yet another obstacle to overcome. Will he do it? Find out next time on Dragoon ball: RWBY!**_

 **And that's a wrap for this chapter ladies and gentlemen(and others). Sorry there wasn't much action in this chapter but hey, at least he's finally at the Lookout. I originally was gonna make one longer chapter but my editor -and me after I re-read it- agreed the ending bit was a little sloppy/rushed so I decided to save the Kouga vs Kasai fight for the next chapter. Speaking of Kasai, some of you may be wondering why I have a Faunus as the Guardian's assistant instead of someone like Mr. Popo.**

 **Well let's just say there's something special about her and leave it at that for now. Though I will give you a hint. It's in her name. I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter but regardless I hope you enjoyed it. Make sure to leave a review telling me how I did and I'll catch you all next time. SP-8 out!**


	13. Chapter 13

**What's up everybody! I'm back again with another chapter of Dragon ball: RWBY! Now I know last chapter didn't have much action but I think this chapter should more than make up for it. By the way, I've changed the colour of Kouga's mystery power. Ya I just didn't like it as pink anymore. Anyway that's all I have to say so let's just get right to it then!**

 **Me: Magic Conch Shell will I ever own the rights to RWBY and Dragon Ball? _(Pulls string)_**

 **M.C.S: Maybe some day.**

 **Me: Well I guess I just have to wait till then.**

 **Kouga: You are not actually believing that thing are you?**

 **Me: Quiet my simple minded OC. You know not what you speak about!**

 **Kouga: Whatever.**

 **Me: So anyway as you heard I do not own RWBY or any series in Dragon Ball...yet. For now I just own my OC's and this story.**

At this moment a fierce battle was being waged high above the ground, in a place called the Lookout. If there was anyone around they might hear the occasional 'Boom' or two. The combatants were none other than our favourite teenage Saiyan Kouga and the assistant to the Guardian of Remnant, the Faunus woman Kasai.

As of this moment the two had been fighting for about a half an hour. Though calling it a fight might be stretching it a bit, as Kouga had yet to land any real strikes on her. Every time he went for a punch she paired it, every time he tried to kick her she blocked it then threw him to the side like a piece of garbage.

" _Damn it! Why can't I hit her!?_ " He asked himself. Before he could act Kasai appeared next to him and delivered a powerful side kick to his face, sending him to skidding across the ground. " _And why the hell can't I sense her?_ "

Spitting up a bit of blood he leaped back onto his feet and scanned his surroundings. "Wow you suck at this don't you?" He heard from behind him. In response he turned as fast a he could while at the same time using the momentum generated to try and smack her across the face, only to hit thin air.

"From all that talk earlier I thought you'd be more of a challenge. Guess that was my mistake." She said with a taunting tone. Having moved a couple of yards away.

"Lady has anyone ever told you you are incredibly irritating?" He said before shooting several Ki blasts at her, all of which she dodged.

"Every day of my life kid. At this point I just take it as a compliment."

" _Attacking her head on isn't getting me anywhere. I need to think of something else._ " Kouga thought to himself. Then he got an idea. Just as Kasai was about to sprite forward she noticed something odd about his stance. That being it relaxed to the point where he wasn't in a fighting stance at all.

"Have you finally given up?" She asked, only to get no response. Believing he had she began to drop her guard. "I'll give you this much at least you put up a decent effort kid. Almost no one I have ever fought had as much spirit as you. It takes a truly strong person to admit when they're beat so I respect you a little more now. Tell you what though, any time you want to come back you ca-" Before she could finish her sentence Kouga disappeared and before she could react his fist hit her face hard...very hard. Sending her stumbling back a few feet as she tried to regain her composure from the sudden hit.

"Y-You little shit! You tricked me!" She shouted at the smirking Saiyan.

"Ya I did. Combat lesson 101, 'If you can't find an opening, make one'. It just so happens you got a little too cocky there lady. All I did was exploit that cockiness. Now who sucks at this? " He taunted before sticking out his tongue.

This irritated the Faunus woman more then you'd think, but she suppressed this and gave him a friendly smirk. "Not bad kid. Counting you, that would mean only a handful of people in all my centuries of battle have actually been able to land a hit on me. Congrats!" She said though he found something odd in her words.

" _Did she say centuries?_ " He asked himself.

"To show how impressed I am. I'll fight you without holding back so be ready." He entered a defensive stance, preparing for whatever she had up her sleeve. He was not prepared however for what he actually got.

Her wings began to rise until they were fully stretched out. Once they were however, they suddenly burst into orange flames! He was so surprised he almost got slammed by her attack but he dodged it at the last second. When he turned back he could see a small pillar of fire shooting out from the spot where it had hit and watched it spiral into the sky.

" _What the hell was that!?_ " He thought to himself only to get his answer a few seconds later. Fire rose off her wings and took the shape of feathers. It was strangely beautiful, though he couldn't admire them for long as a few were launched at him. He got out of the way but couldn't totally escape the concussion because once those feathers hit the ground they exploded and the resulting shock wave sent him flying back, almost over the edge.

"Ok I know we're in the middle of a fight but god damn that's a cool attack!" Kouga said with stars in his eyes. Causing the flaming woman to chuckle.

"I must say no one has ever said that to me before. Usually when I pull out this move they just scream "Oh god please don't kill me!", or something like that. You are definitely an interesting kid, I'll give you that." She then fired a few more flaming feathers at him.

Kouga fired multiple Ki balls at the feathers, but to his shock they sliced right through them. They unfortunately hit their mark this time, causing him to scream in pain as he was flung into the air. He landed face first into a tree before hitting the ground with a thud, groaning in pain as he attempted to get back on his feet.

"Damn it lady! Are you trying to fucking kill me!?" He shouted before coughing up a bit of blood.

"You bet your cute ass kid." Though Kouga took the threat seriously, he still couldn't help but raise his eyebrow at her choice of words. Unbeknownst to the two, a certain orange haired girl's Kouga sense went off after that comment.

" _She's serious if I'm not careful I'll die here. I need to beat her, I need to win!_ " Suddenly he was surrounded in a familiar white power, surprising the woman before him.

Much faster then before he dashed forward and before she could do anything, his fist connected with her face. He continued his assault, delivering blow after blow to various places on her person, not allowing her to even try to defend. Gathering all his strength he punched her in the nose as hard as he could, breaking it in the process. This sent her flying back and crashing through a tree. But he didn't stop there as he bombard her with a volley of Ki blasts, kicking up large amounts of smoke and ash.

He panted heavily as the energy faded. " _That should do it_." He thought. However he was surprised to find it hadn't as she got back up. Only a lot more roughed up then before.

She had various cuts and bruises around her body and her dress was torn in many places. It looked like it may fall off her body if she wasn't careful. The most drastic change though was to her face. Gone was the bored/playful expression she had before, now it was one of pure shock and confusion.

" _What the hell was that?_ " She thought before she noticed her dress was in tatters. Her face then changed again, becoming one twisted in rage. "Oh you've really done it now kid. Do you how hard it is to get Mistralian silk like this nowadays!? Do you!? I'm gonna rip off your skin AND WEAR IT AS MY NEW CLOTHES!" Ok he might be in trouble now.

With blinding speed she closed the distance and slammed her fist into his gut, causing his aura to hit zero and disappear. But that's not all it did as the force behind the impact also broke some of his ribs and caused him to vomit up blood.

"Damn it Kasai! Your letting your temper get to you again, your gonna kill the boy!" Her boss said before preparing to stop this. However he froze in place once he felt a strange power begin to build in the Saiyan. A strangely familiar power.

Kouga meanwhile was getting his ass thoroughly beaten. Kasai was a monster at this moment. She was screaming bloody murder as she beat down the teenage Saiyan. A kick to the side broke more of his ribs, a punch to the cheek not only sent blood flying but two of his teeth.

" _I'm... gonna... die._ " Was all he could think as she hit him with a vicious uppercut, sending him into the air. She then grabbed his tail and began to spin him around. " _No! One...more...hope._ "

She threw him but using what little strength he could muster, stopped himself in mid air before landing on the ground with a wobble. Having calmed down a bit, Kasai began to examine her handy work and the weight of what she had done hit her like an anvil to the face.

" _Oh god I really screwed up this time, look at this kid! I need to get him to Andolin now!_ " Before she could do anything though she to felt the familiar power wafting off the boy.

He would only have one chance for this he thought to himself. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to do it with such low energy but he'd have to risk it. Though aiming would be hard since one eye was swollen over and the other could only barely see due to exhaustion and possible brain damage.

He spread his legs out evenly before moving his hands. He bent his left elbow in front of his body so his arm was across his chest, palm facing downward. His right arm under the left with his palm facing upwards opposing each other. It was the next part that shocked both adults.

Ki began to build in the space between his hands, only instead of his normal light blue Ki it was black as night. Both their eyes shot open as they witnessed what was happening, knowing full well what that move was.

"I haven't seen that since..." She never got to finish as Andolin rushed out of his hiding spot and swatted the boys hands. Discharging the Ki into a black beam that flew off into the distance, destroying a large part of the forest and nearby mountain when it hit.

"Who...who are-" Kouga never got to finish his question as he passed out.

Though the guardian looked troubled by what he had just seen, Kasai looked downright terrified. She was almost hyperventilating as she looked at the unconscious boy.

"W-Was that?"

"No mistake. _But how does this boy know that?_ "

"What should we do?" She asked.

Thinking for a few moments he answered. "Take him inside. We need to get him some medical attention now." He said in a commanding voice that left no room for argument. She did as she was told and carried him into their home, with Andolin following close behind.

...

Everything was dark. Kouga couldn't tell where he was, all he could tell was that he couldn't move. However he felt a warm liquid pour low down his throat, then that same warm feeling spread throughout his body. His eyes eventually opened and he examined his surroundings. He was in a white room laying in an extremely comfy bed. He could feel the breeze blowing in through the open windows.

Remembering the beating he received, he began to examine himself, only to find he was seemingly just fine. His ribs didn't feel broken anymore, his eye wasn't swollen, hell even his teeth were back. What the hell happened to him?

"Where am I?" He asked no one. He didn't actually expect to actually get an answer.

"Your in my home of course." Turning to the voice Kouga was beyond shocked to see what was in front of him. Standing just a few feet from his bed was a tall creature with very wrinkly light green skin. His arms had yellow patches all over them, running from the forearm all the way to his shoulder. He had pointed ears, two antennae on his head and no hair. His clothes consisted of a white cape with purple robes. "I must apologize for my assistant, she has a really short fuse."

The Saiyan stopped to consider his words for a moment before it dawned on him. "Wait...YOU'RE THE GUARDIAN!?" He asked while pointing at the green man who simply laughed in response.

"I must say I never get tired of see the look on peoples' faces when they figure that out. But to answer your question, yes I am Andolin and I am the Guardian of Remnant." All Kouga could do was stutter. He had never seen anything like Andolin in his life and to be honest it did freak him out a little. That quickly faded though as he zoomed out of bed and bowed at the man's feet.

"It's an honour to meet you sir!" This caused the guardian to raise an "eyebrow".

" _He got over that pretty quick._ Yes anyway you can rise young man." As he attempted to get on his feet a surge of pain shot through him, but as he fell the elderly man caught him.

"Seems that you are not fully healed yet. Time to get back in bed son." He then helped our Saiyan friend back into his bed. Once he was comfortable the green skinned man's face took on a much more serious expression.

"That technique you were going to use on Kasai, where did you learn that?" He asked, only to get a confused face. "(Sigh) The one you were using before you passed out, the black one. Where did you learn to use that?" Kouga remained confused for a minute before he remembered what had happened just before he fell unconscious.

"Oh ya! Why does it matter though?"

"Because only one person I knew could ever use that move and he was a bit of a special case. Now I'll ask one more time. How...do you...know that technique?" He said in a voice that resonated with an intensiveness that told the Saiyan he'd better answer now or this man might try to force it out of him.

"I-I learned it from my dad." This answer caused him to raise an "eyebrow".

"What's your name son?"

"It's Kouga. Kouga Sapphire." His eyes widened after that.

"You wouldn't happen to be related to Aron Sapphire would you?"

"Ya he's my dad." His eyes widened even more and his body tensed.

"Aron had a kid!?" He asked. His voice portraying he was very surprised.

"Well...no. I'm adopted." His features seemed to ease up after that but it was soon replaced by another emotion...confusion. It then seemingly disappeared just as quickly as it arrived.

"Well I'm glad Aron was able to have a family, even if it was a more unconventional one. I'm sorry for what happened to him." The teenage Saiyan frowned.

"Ya."

"Anyway I'm going to assume that the reason you came all this way was to ask me to train you right?" It was Kouga's turn to gain widened eyes.

"Yes, yes it was! How'd you know?"

"Well that's what most people come up here for. Plus I heard most of your conversation with Kasai." He replied with a knowing smirk, causing Kouga to sweat-drop.

"Ya... so I have to ask. Will you train me? There's this threat coming to Remnant and I have to be strong enough to fight it. Not just for me but for everyone I care about at Beacon."

"Ok."

He then bowed to the best of his abilities."Please! Your my only hope. I'll do whatever...wait what?" He asked giving the green man a confused look.

"Sure I'll train you." There was silence for a few minutes before the monkey tailed young man wrapped him in a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He said excitedly while crushing the man.

"Y-Yes, yes I k-know your very happy s-son now please let go!" Following his request he let go with an embarrassed blush on his face and a light chuckle.

"We will begin tomorrow morning so get some sleep." Kouga grinned with excitement as he lay in his bed, very eager to start. As he left Andolin's soft expression turned hard. Entering another room he found Kasai there preparing to make tea.

"So what did you find out?" She asked.

"Well for starters he's the adopted son of Aron." She seemed very surprised by that.

"So he was raised by that brat hu? Well that does explain some things, but not the elephant in the room. If he's not directly related then how did he use...that?"

"I don't know, but you can be damn sure I'm gonna find out." He was about to leave the room but stopped mid step. "Thanks again by the way. I know you hate using your feathers to make that stuff."

"Ya, ya. Just don't expect that very often. These things take forever to grow back." Reaching into the kettle she pulled out not a tea bag but a feather, one of her feathers to be accurate. Only it had completely lost all it's colour.

Leaving the room Andolin looked off the edge of his home. Taking in the rather calm breeze and amazing view. Tomorrow was without a doubt going to be one of the most interesting days of his life.

 _ **Kouga's training is about to kick off but what is this secret Andolin knows? And what does it have to do with the technique our hero used? To find out keep reading Dragon ball: RWBY!**_

 **Ah ya, the new chapter is finally done! Sorry for the wait but my personal life has been a bit chaotic as of late so it's been hard to find the time to sit down and write. Anyway so like I said at the beginning this chapter was mainly fighting but it also set up some nice foreshadowing and mysteries for later. I can't wait to see some of the theories you guys come up with to try and explain it. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it, don't forget to leave me a review and in the words of a famous cartoon pig, 'That's all folks!'. Though I guess not really.**

 **Dragon ball: RWBY Chibi 2**

Teams RWBY and JNPR were casually sitting in the Beacon lounge. Relaxing after a long day of training to be the best Huntsmen and Huntresses they could be. Suddenly the blonde knight known simply as Jaune Arc became very thirsty and decided to get a drink out of the fridge.

Looking inside he found several things. "Let's see...orange juice? No. Water? Na. Milk? Ruby said she'd need that for later." He then pulled out a grey can with a yellow label, the word Beer spread across it in black.

"What's this doing here?" He asked himself before reluctantly putting it back. After a bit of searching he found something that peaked his interest. "Ah sweat Schneetap! Hey anyone mind if I have the last Schneetap?" He called out to his friends.

"Go for it!" Was their response. Opening it he took a large swig before letting out a satisfied sigh. His calm didn't last long as suddenly a strange sound could be heard, drawing everyone's attention. It sounded like a stampede of bulls were running down the hall. Which was soon followed by a loud crashing noise and the room being filled with clouds of dust.

Once everyone's vision returned, they were shocked to see Kouga standing there. Having busted through the wall -despite the entrance being right next to the hole he made- and carrying a very pissed off look on his face.

"WHO THE HELL HAD THE LAST SCHNEETAP!?" He yelled out. All eyes soon rested on Jaune who surprisingly was still holding the can. Realizing quick the trouble he was in, the blonde tried to calm his Saiyan friend down.

"N-Now h-hold on the pal. I-I-I can get you a new one if you just..." He never got to finish unfortunately as a gold aura flowed around his fellow Huntsmen in training.

"I was saving that, FOR LATER!" He shouted. Suddenly the gold aura flared causing his hair to stand on end while also turning it gold and morphing his eyes to an aqua blue colour. It was at this moment Jaune knew, he was fucked. On that day all the people in the Beacon courtyard where confused as hell to see a large explosion coming from one of the buildings.

A few days later the Arc boy had returned. He was now in an almost full body cast -his head only having a few bandages wrapped around it- and was currently being fed by Pyrrha Nikos.

"Your very lucky Jaune." Said Ren. "You know how much Kouga loves that stuff."

"Ya lucky me." He said in a very pained voice. It was then Ren noticed what his friend was eating.

"Jaune where did you find those cookies?"

"Oh they were lying on the counter so I just helped myself." Suddenly a familiar stampeding noise could be heard, before someone crashed through the wall...again. Only this time it was Ruby Rose standing there.

"WHO ATE MY COOKIES!?"

" _(Gulp)_ Mep." Was all he could say.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sup everyone!? As you can see I'm back so-(smack) Ow what the hell man!**

 **Kouga: Where the hell have you been!? It's been months since you updated this!**

 **Well excuse me ya Saiyan bastard but I do have stuff to do outside of writing fanfiction. Add that to the fact I have more then just this story to take care of as well as a lack of inspiration. It's a real killer when you try to write! Anyway with this chapter we are not only gonna get a look at how Kouga's new training regimen is going, but how everyone else is doing. I am sorry for the wait guys but I'm here now so let's make up for lost time!**

 **I don't own anything but my OC's and this story.**

 ** _Last time on Dragon ball: RWBY! After a while of searching our hero finally found the Lookout, only to be turned away by the Faunus woman Kasai. After a very one sided battle, where Kouga revealed a new technique, the Guardian Andolin agreed to train him. Let's get right into it, today on Dragon ball: RWBY!_**

Things had been very hectic for team RWBY as of late. Not only were they down a member, but they also had classes, homework and preparations for the Vytal Festival Tournament to help with. Add the fact that there was an alien menace of incredible power rocketing towards the planet that they had no idea when would get here, who they would have to fight and you can see why some of them -mainly Weiss and Blake- had a headache.

If there was anything that helped reassure them it's that they wouldn't be alone. Coming with them would be there good friends in team JNPR, as well as their bonus member the alien Kouga Sapphire, who they hadn't heard from in days. Though that didn't worry them since they had confidence he was alright. Hopefully he found the lookout and is getting worthwhile training from the Guardian of Remnant by now.

At this time most of teams RWBY and JNPR were in the library. Ruby, her older half sister Yang, Jaune and Nora were playing Remnant the game. A board game in which you play as one of the four kingdoms and must concur the world. Now when I say playing what I mean is that Nora is dominating this game, followed by Ruby and then by Yang. Jaune however had lost his entire kingdom four turns ago and was now weeping comical tears.

"Nora Valkyrie prepare you kingdom for battle!" Said Ruby in a commanding voice.

"Hahaha! Bring it on sister! You will never defeat the Pancake Empire!" She retorted back. You could feel the tension in the air as their eyes met. To be honest the blonde brawler swore she saw electricity flying between them.

"Well then I deploy THE MISTRALIAN NAVAL ARMADA!"

" _(Gasp)_ You wouldn't?"

"Yes I would. And with Vacuo's poor naval strength this should be a cake walk." The crimson scythe wielder said with a smirk. Confident she was assured victory. That is until Nora started laughing again.

"Not bad Ruby but I'm afraid you just activated my trap card!" She said while holding up the card for enfaces. "THE MIGHTY MEGAJAWS!"

"You Fiend!"

"That's right if I roll a six or higher then your battleships will be torn apart."

"But if you roll a five or lower then the Megajaws will turn on your own forces."

"That's just a chance I gotta take." The orangehead said in determination. Rolling the dice it unfortunately landed on a five. She wept anime tears as her army was torn to shreds by her own attack. "No! My precious army! Curse you, you traitorous fish!"

"HAHA! Looks like I win! Now Yang prepare to los-" She was interrupted when the blonde held up a card.

"Trap card." With very quick hands she knocked down all of her sisters pieces as well as what remained of Nora's. "And with that your armies have been destroyed." It was now the cookie crunchers turn to cry.

"How are you so good at this game Yang?" She asked between weeps. "It's like you always have just the card you need."

"What can I say sis, I'm just that good." Everyone was to busy with their sobbing however to notice the cards sticking out from under her jacket. At the table across from them Ren and Blake were reading, or at least trying to with all the noise their friends were making. Now you may be wondering where Weiss and Pyrrha were...

"We're back." And there's your answer. Walking into the room was the Spartan themed girl and the heiress, the latter walking with a big smile on her face.

"What's got you so happy Weiss?" Asked Blake.

"Well if you must know I actually had a very pleasant conversation with Pyrrha on the way here. But more then that I have found a way for us to hone our skills far more efficiently then ever before!" Alright this caught their attention.

"Really? Then prey tell ice queen what is this mystery method?" Asked Yang.

Grumbling at that nickname she continued. "Well Atlas has developed a new kind of combat android that far surpasses anything before. All part of General Ironwoods initiative on removing Huntsmen from the battlefield, and there for minimize casualties."

"That's great!...So what does this have to do with anything?" Jaune asked.

"Well despite still being in the prototype stage, they have built a few of them and I have been able to convince someone high up in the Atlas military to send us some." Everyone but Pyrrha went wide eyed at that.

"Wow that's impressive Weiss." Blake complimented. The heiress gained a smirk of pride from it. "How did you accomplish that?" That confident smirk then morphed into one of uncomfortableness. Sweat went down her face as she recalled that particular phone call.

 _ **A Few Hours Earlier**_

The elevator doors opened up to reveal Weiss walking into a room with many monitors, that had many people talking to loved ones over them. This was the communications hub for Vale's version of the Cross Continental Transmit System, or CCT for short. The device that let's the four kingdoms communicate with both each other and the surrounding villages with ease. Walking into the room, Weiss went up to one of the stations and plugged her scroll into it. After a few moment to boot up, the screen flared to life. Revealing the face of a woman with short brown hair and blue eyes.

"Thank you for calling the Atlas-" She then noticed who she was talking to. "Oh! Hello Ms. Schnee. How may I help you?" The woman asked.

"I was wondering if you could patch me through to my sister Winter."

"Certainly, may I ask why you wish to contact her?"

"Oh nothing major. I just want to talk as well as request something."

"Very well one moment...There we go, enjoy the rest of you day miss." The screen flickered for a few moments before it showed the image of a woman in her twenties with pale skin, white hair that is styled into a bum and light blue eyes. This was Weiss's older sister Winter Schnee.

"Ah hello Weiss. To what do I own the call?" She asked.

"Hello sister, I wish I could say this was just a social call but I'm afraid I need your help."

"Oh with what?" He expression turned serious. "Is there a problem at Beacon I should be aware of?"

"No, no. Nothing is wrong. I just need to make a request of you is all." Her face softened but still maintained a sceptical look to it.

"Alright, what is it you require of me?"

"Well you know those new combat/advanced training droids that Atlas just made."

"The X-11 prototypes?"

"Yes them well...could you um...would you be able to send a few to the grounds outside of Beacon?" Winter nearly fell out of her chair from shock at her sisters request.

"WHAT!? Weiss have you completely lost hold of your faculties!?" She asked causing the heiress to shrink from her tone of voice. "What your asking me to do is not only nearly impossible given how much security there is with those droids, but doing such an action with something as valuable as the X-11's could very well get me fired and that's the best outcome. So what prey tell could be so important that you need me to send them to you?"

"Well me and my friends...well we need to get a lot stronger then we are and those machines are our best hope right now."

"...That's it? Weiss I assure you if your worried about failing in the tournament the equipment at Beacon is more then sufficient to help you grow more powerful. If not then you can always ask the teachers for help. By the time the tournament comes around you should be more then-"

"But I can't wait that long!" She said a bit louder then she should have. Causing everyone in the room to stop their conversations and look at her. Which caused her to blush from embarrassment at her actions.

"Ok Weiss I know you and you would not act so strongly about this if something wasn't wrong. So tell me what is going on otherwise I'll hang up right now." The ice queen sighed in defeat. She wanted to keep her sister out of this, for fear of what Atlas might do if they find out but it seems she has no choice now. So she tells Winter everything she knows. About her teammate Kouga, the Saiyan Cornak that arrived a little while ago and the second one on his way. Winter was understandably stunned and had to take a minute or two to process everything she had just heard.

"Well Weiss...that story is...interesting. Are you positive you haven't suffered any sort of head injury as of late?"

"Winter I know what I just told you sounds crazy but I'm telling you the truth!"

"Let's just say I believe you, why didn't you call and inform me or General Ironwood about this sooner?" The oldest Schnee sibling asked.

"...To be honest sis, I was very unsure how you all would react. I mean you might take it well, but I think you and I both have a very good inkling on how the General would react." Across Remnant the head of the Atlesian military James Ironwood had a spotty reputation and while a good amount of it was unjustified there was truth to these rumours. Even Winter, one of his most trusted officers, had to admit this. While he would do anything to insure the safety of the four Kingdoms, this was a double edged sword. In many ways this earned him a lot of respect for his deeds, however this also gained him a good amount of negative press for the many questionable decisions he's had to make. Some running the border of downright immoral.

While Weiss believed he would in fact help defend this world from the coming invader, this could also lead to the very real possibility that he might try to arrest Kouga if he considers the Saiyan a threat. She would be damned if she was gonna let that happen, especially after she promised him she'd be a better friend to him. That and the heiress was fairly certain that Nora would go on a rampage across Atlas till she found him. That would be bad for everyone.

"Please Winter, don't say anything." She asked her older sister.

"Weiss you know I can't do that. If what you say is true then we need to prepare! The sooner I say something the better."

"Please!" She jumped a little at the volume of her voice. "I know it's your job and you should tell your superiors but...please just give us some time. I know you have doubts but we can do this. Kouga isn't here sure but with all the time we've spent training along with his help we can do this." Winter looked at her sister with a small amount of pride. She had not seen her have this much resolve when it comes to a person or task in a while. The only time she had seen something like this recently was when Weiss confronted their father about going to Beacon.

"Alright Weiss I'll honour your requests." She perked up at that. "But I will not be able to send many, at most I can promise one, two if your lucky. They'll be there within the next couple of days, if everything goes smoothly. Also I can't promise you that what you told me will stay secret forever. James will find out eventually and when that happens I will tell him **everything** I know." She sighed at that, but at the same time understood.

"Ok sis I understand. Just try to keep this from him as long as you can please. I love you."

"I love you too." With that the call ended.

 _ **Present** _

"It's not important. What matters is I got it done. They should be here within the next few days."

"That's great snow angel! Your so amazing, we should celebrate. Maybe we could grab dinner or see a movie tonight?" Said Jaune, who was once again trying to ask her on a date. And just like before all he got was a groan and a "No". He slumped in disappointment while unbeknownst to him Pyrrha got a slightly depressed look on her face.

"Well...anyway we should still take a break." Said Nora. "We've been working so hard lately and you know that all work and no play makes Nora a dull girl."

"I actually agree with her." Pyrrha said, backing her friend up. "A day of rest can be a useful thing, after all we don't want to burn ourselves out. I propose-"

"PANCAKE PARTY!" The bubbly orange head screamed excitedly, beating her to the punch and causing everyone in the library to flinch. "We'll have Ren cook them while we hang up decorations! Oh should they be pancake themed? Do they even have those? Ah heck we can just stick the real things to the walls if not. Oh should we dress in them too!? I've always wanted to try and make a pancake dress!" And just like that Nora went off into la la land. Talking about all sorts of thing they could do with the food.

"I think it's a great idea! Well...maybe not making cloths out of them, but a party of some kind does sound cool." Said Ruby, eager to have fun with her friends.

"Then I guess it's settled." With that everyone began to plan out their upcoming bash...well everyone but Nora who was now talking about making a pancake unicorn. Inside however they all wished Kouga could be here and wondered what he was doing right now.

 **...**

Kouga was not having a very good time. At this moment he was doing one of the hardest, most horrible things that he absolutely hates doing...cleaning! Let me explain. When he had woken up the following morning after his arrival, Andolin said that Kasai would be acting as his instructor until further notice and he was excited. He knew how strong this woman was, so he was confident she could teach him plenty. Afterwards maybe he could get a rematch and settle the score. However to his surprise the first thing she did was hand him a mop and buck before telling him to clean the floors. You may think that was not a big deal given how small the surface area of this place is, but as it turns out there are many levels to the lookout, some even made him question physics.

But that was just the beginning, these past few day he had been doing nothing but chores around the floating structure. The young Saiyan was sure that this was all part of his training somehow but for the life of him he couldn't figure out how. Nonetheless he did as he was told. Right now he was wearing an apron, surgical mask and rubber glove. He was assigned to waxing the large green crystal hanging at the bottom of the Lookout. He swore he'd seen one just like it somewhere, but couldn't put a finger on where.

To be honest all of this cleaning with nothing coming out of it was beginning to get on his nerves. Finishing he flew back to the top, his face turning bright red when he came upon a sight he did not expect. Sitting back on a lounge chair was Kasai wearing a red bikini and a pair of dark sunglasses. He had to admit she was very sexy. "Admiring the view kid?" She asked.

"W-What!? N-No, no." He stuttered.

"Ah don't be embarrassed, I don't mind at all. To tell the truth you got some great potential yourself. Come back in a couple of years and maybe I'll have something more **interesting** for you to do besides cleaning." She said in a very saucy way coupled with a wink, basically causing steam to burst from his head.

"A-A-Anyway I've finished with the crystal. I have to ask though, what does any of what I've been doing have to do with my training?"

"Nothing." She said bluntly in a not caring kind of voice.

"...What?"

"It has nothing to do with it at all."

"...Then why have I been doing all this?"

"Well it needed to be done, and I didn't want to do it, so I got you to." The teenage Saiyan couldn't believe it. After all that, everything thing he'd done, he now finds out it had nothing to do with him and everything to do with this Faunus being lazy!? He responded about as well as you'd would think.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" By shooting a large energy beam at the woman, who ended up kicking it over her. "ARE YOU SERIOUS!? I've just been wasting my time!? I got vertigo and vomited from one of those damn rooms I cleaned for Oum's sake!" As he continued his angry rambling Andolin walked out of the small building behind Kasai and made his way to her.

"So need I ask how the boy's doing?" The Namekian asked sarcastically.

"Oh he's totally fine." She got an "eyebrow" raise at that before he looked at their pupil.

"I will murder you! I will murder your family! I will poop on your graves!" Kouga vented, clearly not yet noticing the Guardian.

"...Ya totally." He said while sweatdropping. "Anyway how has he reacted to the...tests?"

"He seems totally unaffected." Her boss hummed in interest.

"Mr. Sapphire!" He called out, snapping Kouga out of his anger filled rant. "I apologize for any hardship my incredibly lazy assistance-"

"Hey!"

"has put you through. I think it's time we get to work. For real this time. So are you ready to begin?" The Huntsmen in training squealed in excitement. Finally he didn't have to be Kasai's little slave boy anymore.

"Alright! So what's first, something with Ki manipulation? Are you gonna teach me a new technique? Oh, am I gonna learn how to shoot lasers from my eyes!?" Andolin chuckled at his excitement and enthusiasm. It was like a small child at Montmas.

Sitting down he got into a meditative position. "Come meditate with me." The Saiyan raised an eyebrow in confusion but did as he was told. Mimicking the position his master was in.

He stayed like that for thirty minutes but was not having much success actually completing his task. He couldn't stop fidgeting, various part of him itched if he stayed still to long and above all else he was quite bored. He actually almost fell asleep, but a hard smack from the old man woke him up. "Ow! Jeez old man I'm up, I'm up!" He complained while rubbing his cheek.

"Your not paying attention. How are you supposed to master even the basics if you can't master something as simple as this?"

"I don't see what mediation has to do with me getting more powerful. If your trying to teach me patience then I already got it, so can we move on?"

The older Namekian snorted at that. "Ya I'm sure you do." He said sarcastically. "If that statement is accurate then I'm the queen of Menagerie." Kouga didn't much like his tone and was about to say something but was interrupted.

"Let me ask you something young man. Your father is the one that taught you how to fight correct?" He nodded. "Did he ever let you train with or bring in other people to help with your growth?"

"No. But there was all that time I spent alone, where I kinda taught myself some stuff."

"Well then that explains everything. Son your dad was a great student, one of my favorites to be honest, but he had many flaws as not just a fighter but a person. A lot of them he never ended up overcoming. One such flaw was the fact that he was a terrible teacher."

Kouga was starting to take some offence to his words. "Now you listen here." He said in an annoyed tone. "My father was a good man! Sure he had his problems but I'll be damned if I'm gonna let you insult him."

"You misunderstand boy. I'm not saying he was a horrible person, in fact he was a great person considering his upbringing. But there were good reasons he never got a job at one of the various Academies. One such obstacle was the fact that when it came to stuff like teaching he was never able to overcome his own mental block." This confused the teen and it showed. The green alien continued.

"I imagine he never talked much about his family, did he?"

"No he didn't. When I asked him he would just shrugged it off or try and change the subject. The most I ever got out of him was that they were not very good people and I shouldn't try to pry into it."

"And for good reason. They're not the nurturing type by any means, especially his own father. To me their relationship in particular shaped a lot of how he dealt with things, especially with how he dealt with people. At the end of the day it was his overwhelming compassion and desire not to be like him that ended up getting the better of him. He could fight the creatures of grimm easy, but put him in a fight with a person and he was almost guarantied to not fight at 100%. Because you were his son he would have tried extra hard to keep you safe. That includes, even if he didn't mean to, leaving out certain parts of your training. " Kouga gained wide eyes at this information. Was it true, did his dad purposely leave stuff out of his training?

"But his own problems aren't the only reason your style is ultimately shit. I saw it while you were fighting Kasai. You couldn't even sense her, if it wasn't for your good instincts and reflexes that fight would have been over much sooner. That happened because of your pigheadedness. All this stems from one major flaw with you. That being your lack of any real strategy or focus in a fight. All you do is charge in head first and slam into your opponent to try and beat them with pure brute force, with only the occasional breaks for thought. If that doesn't end them then you just rinse and repeat until it works."

"I can tell just by watching you fight, as well as how you present yourself, that for as long as you can remember you've been the strongest. That has clearly left an impact on how you operate. It doesn't help that you seem to have a bit of an impatient streak to you. You may think that a headfirst sort of strategy is just fine but tell me how well did that work out against my assistant?" Kouga bowed his head in shame. As much as he hated to admit it, Andolin was right. He had grown up being stronger then most and that defiantly lead to a bit of an ego. The more he thought about it the more this dawned on him and the more he felt ashamed of himself for his stupidity.

"But it's not to late son." The down teen perked up at that. "With time, as well as the correct guidance you could truly become the great fighter your destined to be. So let me ask you again Mr. Sapphire. Are you ready to begin?" Kouga sat there for a few moments before bowing his head again. Not out of shame this time, but out of respect.

"Yes Sensei. I am." He said with determination. Not a hint of doubt in his voice at all.

 **...**

In an unknown location, Cinder was walking down a long hallway. She stopped when she came to a set of large wooden doors. Opening them, she walked into what looked like a council room of sorts. On the other side of the table, sat a woman on a throne made of purple crystals. She had very pale skin with equally white hair that was done in a bun with several parts pultruding from the sides. She wore black robes with a cape. The parts of her that were the most disturbing however were the dark veins around her arms and face, with eyes black as night. The only colour in them was the red of her irises.

"Salem, I have come to report that we have collected three of the Dragon Balls. It shouldn't take much longer to find the rest." The almost demonic looking woman smirk.

"That is very good to hear Cinder. Though that is not the only reason I've called you here today." Her fiery servant looked up in confusion. "I want to know more about what Roman saw. The giant monkey."

"Well unfortunately ma'am I don't have as much information to offer as I'd like. We know that it was a male Faunus and that he currently attends Beacon academy. Beyond that we only have a faint idea on what he looks like."

"I can sense you have some doubts though."

"With all due respect ma'am yes I do. No Faunus, not even the legendary ones have ever been credited with the power to change into their animal half. Much less a giant version. Personally I don't think this is a Faunus we're dealing with."

"Oh my look at that Salem. Little Cinder is actually smarter then she appears." Said a male voice from behind her. Looking over her shoulder, she saw a rather large man in dark cloths walking into the room. Her rage built upon seeing him.

"Merlin must you insult young Cinder every time you see her?" The witch like woman asked.

"What can I say, I just love to torment her." He then looked down at her with a smug expression. "Besides, it's not like she could stop me. After all she's just a weak little girl." This ticked her off far more then you'd think, causing her to attack him! But just as her feet left the ground she found a hand had rapped around her throat.

"Perhaps your not as smart as I thought. If you were, you'd know that was a very stupid move." Merlin said as his eyes glowed red. He smirk as he strengthened his grip, choking the life from her.

"Enough!" Said Salem in a commanding voice. "Put her down, now."

Grumbling he did as he was told. Once Cinder hit the floor she began gasping for air. "I didn't just come to say hi, I also need to talk to your mistress. So finish your business quickly girl." He said while she glared at him.

"Forget about him for now Cinder. Continue your search, and contact me when you know more about our mystery child." Getting up she nodded before leaving.

"I don't see why your so interested in this boy. If he's with Ozpin, then he's as good as dead anyway so why bother?" Merlin asked. "Because I see him being of possible use to us. But enough of that tell me, how are things with your assignment?" She asked.

"Going very well, the idiots at Beacon don't suspect a thing. I must be a better actor then I thought."

Her eyes glowed as she smirked. "Very good. Continue but be ready when the time is right."

"Of course mother. It shall be done with great enthusiasm."

 _ **While ours heroes training is getting into full gear, new villains make themselves know. Who exactly are these baddies and what is their plot? To find out keep reading Dragon ball: RWBY!**_

 **And that's it folks! I just want to say how incredibly sorry I am for such a long wait. I never wanted to take this long to write anything, but a lot of factors made it very hard to write this. Lack of inspiration and getting really into a new story I'm writing being the main ones. Honestly I am very ashamed it took so long to get this out there. As compensation I decided to give you a slightly longer chapter then normal. This is actually the longest chapter I've ever wrote for this story and fun fact the second longest I've wrote for all my stories.**

 **On a better note wow guys we're almost at 100 for review, follow and favorites! If we can get them all at a hundred with this chapter I'll do a flip. I just want to thank you all for your support and patience through my weird schedule. I promise to continue doing my best to bring you all the best content I can. Anyway I hope you enjoyed, make sure to leave me a review telling me how I did and I'll see you all next time, SP-8 out!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi everybody!** **We're back with another chapter! First off thank you to everyone who pointed out my spelling errors last chapter. Normally I have someone to help me with that, but they were unavailable and I didn't want to make you guys wait very long since I hadn't updated in a while. So I hesitantly posted it anyway. Plus it was a experiment for myself, since I have been told I'm getting better with that kind of stuff so I wanted to see just how much. I guess I need to work on it a bit more. I'm actually looking for another potential beta reader so I can take some of the workload off, my current one. She does almost all my stories and with it being the Christmas season she is just swamped. So anybody who is interested PM me.**

 **Also Goku SSJ 3 Blue, I suppose I could. I really don't see why I couldn't. Is this your way of asking me to do it? Because I might actually have another Dragon Ball story coming out soon. Don't quote me on that, nothing is certain yet! Anyhow I think it's time to move past my ramblings, and get to why your all really here.**

 **I own nothing but my OC's and the story.**

 _ **Last time on Dragon ball: RWBY! As the day began, everyone was working hard to improve. As it went on Andolin informed Kouga of a fatal weakness of his. Now as he works to overcome it, a question must be asked. Is it all for not?**_

 **Atlas Academy**

Winter Schnee was walking to the office of her commanding officer. A look of concern on her face as she did so. _"What does James want, now? He sounded pretty serious on the_ _scroll."_ However despite everything it could be, she was fairly certain she knew what this was about.

Walking through a set of doors she was met with a rather tall man sitting at a desk. He was a slightly older man with black hair that was grey along the sides. Pale skin and blue eyes. He wore a white overcoat, with a gray undercoat, black sweater, a red necktie, and a white glove on his right hand. His suit pants share the same color as his overcoat and are tucked into silver boots accented in gray. This was James Ironwood, headmaster of Atlas Academy as well as general of the Atlesian army. He was currently talking with someone, but stopped when he saw his lieutenant enter.

"That will be all for now. We can discuss the rest later." The white haired solider nodded before leaving.

"Ma'am." He saluted with a grin before walked out the door. She couldn't understand why, but something about him made her feel uneasy. Which was weird since she didn't even know him. But still...

"Why don't you have a seat. There are a few thing I want to discuss with you." She snapped out of it when her boss began to talk. Gesturing to the chair in front of his desk. Though Winter was hiding it well, she was actually very scared at the moment. There is no way the general hadn't found out about what she did.

"You know Winter I like to keep a tight ship around here. Especially when it comes to the safety of the kingdom." He walked to a small bar off the side and poor himself a glass of scotch. "I always like to make sure we have everything we need, in case the situation calls for it." Sweat was beginning to go down the elder Schnee's face. She was so dead! He only gave this kind of speech when he was about to lecture or call you out for something. She should now, she's been there for a lot of these sections.

"That being said today I was informed that our supply of X-11 prototypes seemed to be fewer in number then, last time we counted. I thought that was impossible, that they must have miscounted. But they assured me that we were indeed missing one prototype. Of course I couldn't just let that slide, whoever took it had to be found. Imagine my shock when I'm told that your credentials were used just few days before. And that they were used remarkably close to the room where we keep them."

"Sir I can explain."

"Well I sure as hell hope so! I don't believe I need to tell you what happens to traitors around here. And considering these charges, it does not look good for you at all. So let's start with why you took one of the X-11's." She wanted about to lie. Come up with some kind of excuse to protect her baby sister. However... "Oh and don't even think of lying to me Schnee. It will only make things worse for you."

" _Sigh_ I sent it to Weiss." James started nearly chocked on his scotch upon hearing this.

"You sent it to your sister! Why!?"

"I..I don't think you'll believe me if I tell you." She said sheepishly. Ironwood sighed as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Winter, you don't have to be nervous. I've seen some very unusual things in my life. Believe me." He seemed to space out a bit before shaking his head back to reality. "I doubt anything you could say, would surprise me that much."

"I'm not so sure about that but if you insist. You see..."

 **...**

Right now Kouga was standing on his hands. Sweat was racing down his face, as he grunted with effort. Weights were placed on both his arms and legs. Making it harder to stay in this position. Unfortunately the teenage Saiyan had been doing this exercise for what must be almost two hours now. "Don't forget to breath boy." Said Andolin, as he took a sip of his tea.

"I am. How long am I supposed to do, this again?" He asked between grunts.

"Oh not much longer now. Why, can't handle it son."

"N-Normally yes but must you sit there, too?" As it turns out Andolin had been squatting on the, bottoms of Kouga's feet. The Namekian surprisingly weighed more then you'd think.

"As a matter of fact I do. I also think that you've dilly dallied enough time, away standing here complaining. Get moving!" Moaning Kouga began to move forward. Just then Kasai entered the picture. The Faunus woman couldn't help but giggle at the admittedly humorous site before her.

"Come on put your back and shoulders into it! And you'd better not make me spill my tea!" Noticing her out of the corner of his eye. Andolin greeted her.

"Hello dear. Is it ready?"

"Whenever you are." Drinking the last bit of the tea in his cup. He went to poor some more, only to find the kettle empty.

"Well considering I'm empty. I'd say now is a good time to take a break. Take ten kid." Letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding, Kouga collapsed. Andolin having leaped off before so. Walking away, Kasai came up to the exhausted Saiyan.

"So how was it?" She asked in a smart ass way. Causing him to glare at her.

"Screw...you." Was his response. His breathing heavy. "He like this to everybody that comes up here, or am I special?"

"Ah, don't be such a downer kid. Andolin only busts your balls because he cares and wants you to succeed." She said while helping him up. "Now come on, time for lunch." He gained a glint in his eyes after that.

Sitting at a large table, with a large amount of food on it. He was devouring everything within reach. "Geez kid, where do you put it all." Kasai asked. Sill in ah of his seemingly bottomless stomach.

"Funny. That's what everyone I've ever met has asked?" He said while eating a large bowl of pork fried rice.

"So what does old green butt, have in mind for me next?"

"Oh you'll see."

Swallowing his food he asked a question that had been plaguing him since he arrived. "You know I've been meaning to ask. What's someone like you doing in a place like this?" The Faunus gained a confused expression.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I know you said that you were his assistant. But how did that happen exactly? I mean no offence but you don't exactly look, or act for that matter," He said that last part under his breath. "like a person who'd do this kind of work."

"Yeah I guess not." She had a downtrodden look on her face as she thought back. "You could say that I owed him big time."

"How so?"

"Well a long time ago I was in a very bad situation, and he rescued me."

"...Were you in prison?" He got a weak fireball to the face for that crack. "Ouch, hey what was that for!?"

"Being a little shit that's what! No I was never in a traditional jail. But I was a prisoner back during the war." This peeked his interest.

"Which war? The Faunus rights one? Because you look a little too young to have participated in it." Since it took place around forty years ago, and she seemed to be in her thirties.

"No not that one." Now he was really confused. The only other war in recent history was the Great War. But that was even harder to believe since that one was over eighty year prior.

"Kasai...how old are you?"

"Don't you know you should never ask a lady her age?" She asked in a joking manner. Waving her finger at him like a mother scolding her child. "Would you believe me, if I told you that I'm actually older then Andolin?" Kouga began to cough on his food, due to the surprise of her statement. Drinking his water he was able to breath again.

"Say what!?" She laughed at his reaction. "But...but how is that even possible?!"

"Obviously you can see these gorgeous wings of mine, right?" She stretched out her flame coloured wings for emphasis. "Well as you may or may not know. Faunus genetics are a tricky business. When two Faunus of different species mate, the animal half of that child is chosen at random. Example, if a cat and a lizard were to get together. That kid could be a bug for all we know."

"Yes I think I've heard about this. What does any of that have to do with, you seemingly being immortal?"

"Well what people don't know. Is that it's actually even more complicated then that. You see, every Faunus has buried deep in their genetic code. The potential to tap into the characteristics of creatures much older then what we see today. The prime example being dinosaurs. That's right, you could see a person with a T-Rex trait walking around in the modern day. Mind you it's incredible rare to see that, only about a 1/1000000 chance of it actually. And the farther you go back the rarer it becomes."

"So your some kind of dinosaur?" He asked as stars formed in his eyes. To which she deadpanned.

"No I'm not. However I am just as amazing. Maybe even more so. You see the rarest DNA belongs to creatures of myth. You've heard about dragons right kid?" He nodded. "What about Phoenix's and Unicorns?" Another nod.

"Well news flash. They all exist...or at least they did all exist."

"Wow! No way!?" He said in bewilderment.

"Oh yes way my young student. And if you recall what I said earlier, then you know that we can tap into this DNA as well. This is why my kind of Faunus were given the nickname, Legendary Faunus. Also Mystic Faunus, which I prefer personally, but apparently I'm in the minority here."

"But now to truly answer your question. How am I so old, yet look so young? That is because much like the bird I share wings with. I too posses the same power that made the phoenix so famous. I can bring myself back from the dead." Kouga looked very excited because of this new information.

"So I could have a friend who's a dragon!?" He asked like a kid wanting a new toy. The Saiyan imagined riding on this friends back as he flew through the air, or watching him breath fire. Igniting a group of Grimm. " _So awesome!_ "

She sweat dropped at his reaction. "Yeah I wouldn't get your hopes to high there kid. The chances of getting a Mystic Faunus are so low that...you know what here's how low it is. For the entirety of my almost seven hundred years of life. I have only ever met, or even heard of, one more of my kind. And he was nearing the end of his life at the time."

"What was he? Another phoenix? A griffon? OH, please tell me he was a hydra!?"

"Nope. A unicorn."

"Ah man! So freaken lame." Suddenly the door to the break room opened and Andolin stepped through it.

"So are we sufficiently rested and refueled?" Looking down at all the food left. Kouga began to shovel it all in. He almost chocked on it but after a big swig of water, he was ready to go.

"Bring it on old man!" He challenged pointing his left fist at him. His voice beaming with enthusiasm.

"Ha ha! Nice attitude there! Keep it. Believe me you'll need it." The green alien said ominously. With a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Kasai you can sit this one out. I'm taking over our young friend's training fully now."

"You got it boss." Hopping to her feet. Kasai stretched herself out. "Now if ya don't mind. I'm gonna take a nap. And maybe get some reading in, but mostly napping." Putting her arms behind her head. Our fiery Faunus made her way to her quarters.

"Just make sure to keep an eye out for,"

'SLAM'

"aaaannnndddd she's gone. _Sigh._ Why do I put up with her?" He asked himself while shaking his head. He then turned his attention back to Kouga.

"So do you think your ready?"

"Do you really need to ask?" He said while stretching.

"Well alright then follow me." Walking down a long hallway. They came upon a simple brown door. Our teenage Saiyan tilted his head.

"What's in there? Some kind of training room?"

"You could say that yeah." Turning the handle. A large flash of light blinded Kouga for a moment before his eyes adjusted. "Well go on. Apprentices first."

Kouga still couldn't make out what was inside. Even though he wasn't blinded anymore, the light was still to much to make out anything. He didn't have a reason to distrust Andolin so he walked right in. After the door behind them closed his vision finally cleared, and what he saw made his jaw threaten to fall right out of his skull.

Surrounding him was nothing. Nothing at all!...Ok not quite nothing. It was a huge empty room that seemed to stretch for miles in every direction. The ground, sky, everything was a snowy white colour. "Wow! Where am I!?"

"Somewhat overwhelming isn't it?" Looking behind him, Andolin stood there with only the door still present behind him. "This is where your true training under me will take place."

"What is this place." He asked softly. The shock of seeing this empty room still affecting him.

"We are in a special pocket dimension I had made. I think you'll find things don't work quite the same here as they did in our world. Using this place, we can make up for all the time spent screwing with you and then some!"

"Cool so is this some kind of super special awesome training room!?"

"No this is my storage closet." Kouga's shoulder slumped as he gained a dumbfounded expression.

"Say what?" The Saiyan said in a equally dumbfounded voice. Stepping off to the side, Andolin walked up too a large white fridge. " _Must have blended in with the background._ " Opening Kouga looked in to see a large amount of food inside.

"Yeah, I have control over the movement of time in this place. So if I put something in here. It will last longer then usual. Relatively speaking of course."

"Wait wait wait, a god damn minute! You can do what now?"

"Not just time either. I can control basically every aspect of this places."

"Cool! So that means if we're training here. We can do more in less time!"

"Bingo!"

"Alright! So where do we start?" The Namekian waved his staff. With a low hum, the ground sprung up long stone polls. They stopped at around twenty feet high and were three feet apart from each other. Andolin dropped his staff and jumped up. Landing perfectly on one with no trouble at all.

"We're starting the real training now. Get up here." Crouching he readied himself to fly up their but... "Oh and one more thing. Do it without flying."

Shrugging his shoulders, he grabbed onto one and began climbing... only to slip right back down and land on his butt. "What the?" Trying again. Kouga was only met with the same results.

"Hey what gives?" Our teenage Saiyan wondered aloud.

"What's the matter?" Asked Andolin. Clearly feigning ignorance. "I said we could start now. So why are you just sitting there?"

"I'm trying to. But I just keep slipping." He complained.

"Really now? How blizzare." This time Kouga picked up on the unusual tone of voice.

"...You did this on purpose didn't you?"

"Ha ha! Guilty as charged."

"Why?"

"Think of this as part one of your lessons. As I told you, there are some things in your mind we got to iron out. By the end of our lessons here. I'll have broken you in both mind and body."

"Fine then! If that's how you want it then bring it on old man!" He declared before trying again.

" _That a boy._ " He thought while looking down at him with pride.

 **...**

Merlin walked through a set of wooden doors. And entered into a circular room that was, lit by torch light. Floating there in the middle was a jellyfish like Grimm with red tentacles. As he approached his reflection could be seen in it's dark form. Almost like a mirror. After a few seconds it sprung to life. Red swirled around in it, before the image of Salem became visible.

"Greetings mother." He said while bowing his head.

"Ah hello son. Prey tell, why have you contacted me?" She wondered.

"Because I have very good news and then some. It involves that Faunus boy you were wondering about."

"Oh do you now?" She smirked. "And how did you learn of this?"

"The oldest of the Schnee children, Winter. She was a wellspring of information. Ironwood had her tell him everything!" He chuckled darkly. "And to think when I originally told you my plan for James. You thought it wouldn't work."

She chuckled along with him. "Well I'm glad I was wrong. Human arrogance is truly astounding at times, and his is no different. I assume your cover is still intact?"

"Of course mother. I'm just as stealthy as ever." He told her playfully. "It's true what they say, "The best place to hide is in plain sight". However I never understood how true until I started this little mission. Oh if Ozpin only knew how we were always on step ahead."

"But now it's time for the main event. I'd get comfortable if I were you, this is going to be a long story."

 **And done! I am so so sorry for the very long wait. But I was plagued by numerous things that garnered my full attention. The most resent being that my father has been, and still is going through some health problems. So I needed to be there for him. I also had to rethink some story elements due to not being overly, satisfied with them. That and writers block, who is my oldest enemy!**

 **However on a more happy note, my Birthday recently passed! (Insert yays here). I know that many of you must be curious about my plans to make another DB story. Like I said nothing is certain yet. But out of all my new story ideas, that is highest on the list when it comes to me wanting to write it at this time. I'm horribly indecisive right now when it comes to new story selection. I have so many ideas! But regardless if this interests you then, keep your eye out for that. I won't give to much away here but what I will say is it has something to do with Fairy Tail as well.**

 **Anyhow I thank you all for reading and for your support though my messed up update schedule. Don't forget to drop a review, telling me how I did. And you know what? Tell me if you like the idea of me delving into the realm of Fairy Tail. Would that be something you'd be interested in? With this out of the way I will bid you all farewell for now. Happy holidays too you all.**

 **Dragon ball: RWBY Chibi 3**

The weekend was here, which meant no classes today! Normally Kouga would spend this time training. However Jaune and Ren invited him to hangout today. He decided to oblige as he hadn't spent much time with his blonde friend since the initiation trials. And even less time with Ren. When he asked why none of the girls were joining them, Jaune simply told him that today would be a "Guys day". Which meant no girls allowed.

They decided to stop at a local arcade. And our young Saiyan had to admit he was actually having a lot of fun. While Ren went off to do his own thing, the other two decided to play some games together. First it was a shooting game, then a racing game and finally pinball! However things got noticeably less fun for the arc boy when Kouga discovered a fighting game.

Looking at it excitedly, he asked if they could play this. Jaune chuckled a little at his enthusiasm and agreed. Putting his token inside, it booted up. But before he could even select a character something unexpected happened. A fist hit the screen. Causing the machine to go flying right through a wall. Jaune's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets in shock.

"HA HA! I win! Take that you wimpy piece of junk!" Kouga mocked triumphantly. After recovering from shock, the blonde knight began to braid him.

All the while Ren paid them no mind. Drawing quite a crowd as he owned this new dancing game. "All to easy." He said to himself. Despite it being on the hardest setting.

Suddenly a person wearing a fedora and trench coat with a funny mustache walked up to Kouga. "Congratulations! You just broke the arcade's fastest win record!" This person said in a scruffy voice.

"Really!? Because my friend Jaune told me I messed up bigtime. He also said I might what to get out before the cops show up."

"Jaune is full of it!" He said in a noticeably different, more feminine voice. Clearing his throat, he continued. "To commemorate this moment. We'd like to take a picture, to put on our wall of fame. Would you mind?"

"I guess not."

"Awesome! Now strike a pose for me." Doing as he was told he flexed his muscles heroically. The flash went off but the photographer seemed disappointed.

"Ah no. Looks like I hit the wrong button. We're gonna have to take another."

"But the flash went off."

"It just does that sometimes! Let's try again, but do a different pose this time." Shrugging his shoulder he followed the instruction. However 'mistakes' happened two more times after. All with poor explanations as to why they were happening. Kouga was getting irritated now.

"Alright one more and we're done."

" _Sigh_ FINALLY!" He shouted in relief.

"But just one more thing problem." The Saiyan groaned. "For this one I'm gonna need you to take your shirt off." The photographer said. Strangely excited.

"Why do I need to do that!?" Ok this was getting **very** suspicious.

"Oh uuummm...The colour of your shirt is throwing of the leans ability to focus! Now if you wo-"

"Hey what are you doing over their!?"

"Oh snap!" With that he ran like the wind. Leaving a very confused young man standing there.

"What the hell just happened?"

A few hours later the mystery man entered a dorm room. Stripping off the disguise it was revealed that this was Nora. Fiddling with the controls of her brown camera. A 3D holographic image of Kouga in one of his poses flashed up. She tapped her fingers like a mad scientist, as a creepy smile stretched onto her face. "Soon my love. Very soon you will be mine!" She cackled like a mad woman before a knock on her door interrupted her.

"Nora is everything alright in there? I thought I heard something strange." Ruby asked from the other side of the door.

"Everything is fine. Nothing to worry about." She assured her friend. Once the scarlet scythe wielder left she resumed her cackling.


End file.
